Flying the Nest
by Dramaqueen54
Summary: Everyone is leaving Holmes. Watsons getting married, and his 16 year old daugher is trying to secure her engagement. When Holmes realizes there is something not right with the boy, he will do anything to save his daughter. ANYTHING. Happens during movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw ****Sherlock Holmes ****yesterday, and throughout the movie, I kept thinking how scenes would go if Holmes had a teenage daughter. So, here it is roughly how the events in the movie played out. I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters minus Abby, she is my creation. And I may add a few here and there. So, here it is. **

**P.S. my French is terrible, but I did the best I could with the translations, so sorry if they are not exact. **

* * *

The star lights were shinning down on her as she rounded the corner of South 21st Street. As she took every step, she stopped and listened for any sound that might indicate anybody following her. The buildings around her were cold, dead looking. Entering the building to her left, she took the stairs down to a small balcony area that looked over an extremely disturbing sight.

There, standing in a group around a girl, who was laying on a stone slab table looking like she was having a seizure, with jet black hair and a white silk dress, were about seventeen or eighteen men dressed in black robes that covered their bodies from head to toe. The leader, the man standing over the girl, was muttering something unintelligible. She pulled the strand of her dark brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her chesnut colored eyes glowed in excitment.

Suddenly, she heard a shout coming from the south side of the room. Turning her attention to the sound, she saw Watson running across the room, throwing punches and firing guns left and right. Smiling, she ran down a flight of stairs to her left and landed between two of the goons. They turned toward her, each with a sick little smile on their faces.

"Hey little girl. You want us to help you get out of here?" the one on the left asked, heading toward her little by little. She scowled, which turned into an evil smile. She reached into the pocket of her overcoat to produce a small dagger with a highly decorated handle. She whipped it out and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Tais-toi et marche arrière."(Ok, this roughly translates to Shut up and back off in French.) she said before attacking them. The man on the left attacked her while she stabbed the man on the right. He held her from behind as she struggled, she tried not to scream, but she felt the guy point a gun to her back. She let out a high pitch shriek that caused the guy to jump. When he jumped, she swung around and hit him in the face with her fist. He fell down; where she kicked him over and over till she was sure he couldn't hurt her. She turned around to see another man in black standing not five feet away from her. He swung and hit her in the mouth, causing her to fall onto the ground. He walked over to her and stared at her. She couldn't get a good look at his face, but he defiantly had a beard. Grey by the look of it. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it above her.

"Préparez-vous à mourir."(Again roughly translates to Get ready to die) he said with a grin. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the impact of the knife to hit her body. Out of no where, she heard the guy gasp, and a sound like a tree falling in the forest. She opened her eyes and looked up. There, stand right over her, was Watson.

"I thought we told you to stay outside." he said as he pulled her up. She brushed her dress off of the dust and dirt and looked at him, a sarcastic smile gracing her lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" she said with a smile. Watson just shook his head.

"WATSON!!!!" The two people turned to see Sherlock Holmes, fighting with the leader of the group. Watson turned toward her and stared at her angrily.

"Stay." he commanded before running to help his friend. She sighed, counted to twenty-five, and ran over to help out the gallant duo. She pulled a gun out of the pocket of her dress and walked up behind Holmes. The master saw her and paused for a minute.

"Abigail Holmes, what an unexpected surprise." he said in a low, gruff voice she swore she recognized. Sherlock turned around and stared at her with an angry, yet surprised look on his face.

"What part of stay in the carriage didn't register?" he asked while he swung at the leader.

"The stay part." she said. Sherlock frowned and continued to swing. Abby, pushed trough the two and kicked the leaded in the groan, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Watson turned to look at her.

"How very ladylike Abby." he said with a slight grin. She curtsied to him and laughed. Her father on the other hand, looked extremely unhappy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy-o" Abby heard the police chief say with a laugh. She turned to see him standing over one of the goons, who was reaching for a fallen gun. She cracked a smile and turned toward her dad and Watson. They were standing next to the fallen leader, who they had in handcuffs and on his knees.

"So, who we got here Watson?" she asked. He looked at her and gave her a smile, before he pulled off the mask. There, in the flesh, was Lord Blackwood.

"Mary Mother of God." the chief said walking up behind her. She couldn't move, for she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Lord Blackwood, a man who had tried to help Abby secure her engagement; he killed five women and tried to make it six. She couldn't believe it.

"Get him out of my sight." Chief said to the closest officer. He lifted the Lord off his feet and walked him out of the room. When he pasted her, he paused and looked at her, an evil smile gracing his lips. He leaned over to her and whispered.

"Save yourself little girl. Don't listen to the pathetic father of yours anymore. Things are changing, for the better of the people. Believe." Something about the way he said it made Abby almost believe it. She had to shake her head many times before she snapped out of it.

"This woman needs a hospital right now!" Watson yelled.

"Get her in the back of the Maria." Chief yelled. Two police officers lifted her up and took her up the stairs. Watson walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking at her worriedly.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly. She nodded to her godfather, before walking over to her dad, who was talking to the police chief. He turned to her and gave her an angry expression.

"Your upset." she said shortly. He nodded. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?" she said kindly. He shook his head.

"You made a stupid choice tonight Abigail." he said, causing her to cringe. He only used her full name if she was in a lot of trouble. "You could have been killed. When I heard you scream, I panicked, thinking you had been stabbed or shot." he sighed. She stared at him, unable to break her gaze with her father, who was almost never upset. He leaned down to look at her at eye level. "I never want you to do that to me again. Understand?" he said. She nodded, which in turn caused him to nod. "Excellent." he walked over to Watson and the Chief, Abby behind them.

"Well, Good job Holmes; you caught the bad guy again." Chief said.

"All in a day's work." Sherlock said, at the exact time Abby said.

"My pleasure Chief." Sherlock just stared at her, giving her a ticked of expression.

"So, Blackwood going to get hung for all of this right?" Abby asked curiously. Chief nodded.

"He killed five women and tried to kill another, do you really think that he will live through that?" he said calmly. Abby shook her head. A nearby officer came by and handed the Chief the morning's paper. "Thank you Marcus." he said opening it. "Hm…" he muttered.

"Why'd you go 'hm'?" she asked

"It seemed you made the front page." he said.

"I always make the front page, you say it as though it never happens." she said confused.

"I don't think you'll like this headline my girl." he said handing her the paper. She looked at the headline and groaned. There, in big bold black letters were the words that would ruin her day.

**Son of British Prime Minister Engaged to Daughter of Scotland Yard Detective. **

"We are not engaged! He hasn't even brought it up yet!" she practically shouted. Sherlock took the paper from her and read the article.

"Why did you say 'yet'? Are you expecting him to ask?" Watson asked curiously. Abby blushed.

"No." she said shortly.

"It says you two have been seen out at several parties and balls with his parents." her dad said putting down the paper. "Strange how I've never met this boy."

"You will." Abby said shortly, snatching the paper away. "I just need to find the right time to let you meet him. And, make sure it's a day your sober and behaving."

"When am I ever drunk and/or not behaving?" he asked her. Abby gave her a 'Are you serious' look.

"Isn't sixteen a little young to be thinking of marriage?" Watson asked.

"No." Abby said

"Mr. Holmes, Watson, and Ms. Holms, a picture for the paper?" a reporter asked. The Chief and Watson smiled, but, just before the camera flashed, Sherlock put his hat over his face, and Abby the paper. She wasn't a people person. Not in the least bit. _And people say I'm like my father._


	2. A Bet Worth Making

**Thank you to everyone who has commented on the story! I really enjoy knowing people like my writing. SO, just to recap, I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters in the fic, minus Abby and David, I do own them. So, enjoy!**

The next three weeks went by rather quickly for Abby. Her dad spent 99% of his time in his room because he didn't have a new case. So Abby spent most of her time with Watson and Mary, or with David **(A.N. This is the Prime Minister's son that the papers said she was engaged to).** They walked around the park, they went out to eat dinner with his parents, and he took her to the opera. She enjoyed herself more than she had in years.

On the third day of November, she was sitting in the sitting room of the apartment, reading her worn down copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin**(Don't own that either.), **when she heard a really loud gun shot coming from her dad's room. Normally, she would have ignored it, Watson would handle it, but Watson was leaving soon, and this was getting insane. She sighed, put her book down on the end table, and started walking up the stairs. When she reached the door to her father's room, Sarah McCauliny, the maid that her father really didn't enjoy, pulled her aside.

"Madam, you can not go in there." she said sternly.

"Why not?" Abby said inquizitently. Sarah gave her a 'Are you serious' look.

"He has a gun.. You want to go in there, be my guest." she said backing up. Abby shrugged, then turned and walked to the door. Watson chose that moment to walk out of his room with his father, Captain Jeffery Watson. Abby walked up the stairs and curtsied to him.

"Ms. Abigail, nice to see you again." he said smiling.

"You too sir." She said. Two more gun shots fired off, causing both adults and Abby to jump. She turned and looked at the door the shots were heard from

"That definitely sounded like gunshots!" he shouted. Watson looked at his father with a calm expression on his face.

"It's fine Father. Ms. McCauliny." he said.

"Come along Captain." she said guiding him down the stairs.

"And Ms. McCauliny?" Watson said quickly. "Bring something to cheer him up." Ms. McCauliny nodded. Watson sighed, and turned to Abby. "Well…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" she said smiling.

"It's your father."

"He's your friend." Watson sighed, and pushed open the door. There, sitting in the black chair in the corner, was her father, holding a smoking gun.. The dark red velvet curtains were pulled over the giant windows that looked out over the street in front of the building. There were newspaper clippings all over the walls, most of them about cases him and Watson had solved. There was a table, a few chairs around it, some dirty plates, some empty cups, dirty clothes, and bits and pieces of garbage. Watson sighed, walked over to Holmes, and took the gun away from him.

"I'm creating a new device, something that will silence the sound of a bullet." he said. Abby chuckled.

"Trust me, it needs some work." she said walking closer to him. He was dressed in a dirty white top and a pair of baggy black pants. Abby sighed.

"Holmes, it's been three weeks since you've left this room. You need to get out." Watson said as he cleaned up the room. Abby, completely used to this kind of situation, walked over to the desk in the far corner. She pulled a packet of papers off the desk and started reading through them.

"I have no reason to go out. I have no case. So I have a lot of free time on my hands" he said turning his face toward Abby. "Unless Abigail wants to introduce me to that David of hers." Abby walked over to the closet window and fingered the material of the curtain.

"Then we will have to find you a new case." she said, yanking open the curtains. The bright light flooded the room, covering anything and everything. Her father winced in pain and fell to the floor. Watson shook his head and walked over to Abby.

"Oh Holmes get up." he scolded. Abby walked over to her father and sat down on the floor next to him. Just then, Sarah came in with two glasses of brandy.

"Thanks Sarah.." Abby said.

"Is it poisoned Nanny?" Holmes asked. Sarah gave him a weird look before turning around.

"Oh look, you killed the dog, again." she said, and departed.

"He's not dead Watson, so don't freak out." Abby sighed before continuing.

"Ok, let's see what we got." she said, shifting through papers. "Aha, here we go. Ms. Jaspers's husband has been missing for about two weeks…"

"He's run out with the chamber maid. Man likes her a lot better than his fat, cheeky wife." he said standing up. Abby made a face.

"Ok, ewe…" she said. She walked over to the window on the other side of her dad.

"Ok, here's one. Mrs. Prition's diamond necklace was stolen…" Watson trailed off.

"Not really stolen, the husband just wants the insurance money." he said turning toward his daughter. "Abby, don't you dare…" Abby ripped open the curtains, causing Sherlock to gasp in pain.

"Oh grow up!" she said walking over to the table and sat down. Watson over to the door and looked at Holmes.

"I have to go.. I'm meeting Mary at two. So, we will see you two at seven?" Watson asked. Abby nodded, but Holmes looked utterly confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Watson looked from Abby to Holmes, then make to Abby.

"You didn't tell him!?!" Watson yelled. Abby winced.

"I was getting to it." she muttered. Wilson sighed, and then turned toward Holmes.

"You two are having dinner with me and Mary tonight at seven at Cu Amica." Watson said. Holmes shook his head.

"Can't do it, I have plans." he said.

"With who?" Abby yelled. Holmes gave her a dirty look.

"Your meeting her Holmes. I don't want to hear another word about it." Watson said before walking out the door. Holmes turned toward Abby and frowned.

"You had to ruin it for me didn't you?" he asked standing.

"I've met Mary before, you'll like her. She'll make a good wife for Watson." she explained.

"If he ever proposes." he said, taking a sip of the brandy. Abby shook her head.

" He'll propose. He just hasn't found the right ring yet." she explained standing. Holmes laughed.

"Yeah, this coming from 'the master of love'." he took a sip. "Trust me, Watson won't marry... what's her name, Maria? Jessica?"

"Mary." she said walking over to him. She paused right in front of her father. "Care yo make a wager on that?" she asked. Holmes stared at her in shock.

"You want to wager rather or not Watson and Mary get married?" he asked. Abby nodded. Holmes stared at her for a few minutes, before nodding. "Ok, deal."

"Excelent." she said as they shook hands. This would be the easiest money she ever made in her life.

* * *

**Ok, so please review with feedback on what you enjoyed or what you didn't. Hopfully the pros outweight the cons. **


	3. Troubles Afoot!

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. I appreciate all the comments; this may be my most popular fic ever!! I have a few things to say really quickly:

**Wickedwhitchofthemidwest: I didn't even realize that sounded like House and Wilson until you brought it to my attention. Thank you for that, it made me laugh at my own ability to write other stories into this one.**

**BlackxValentine: I know I got the name wrong, but I had a giant blank moment when I wrote this, and it would confuse everyone, including me, if I changed it, so she's going to stay Sarah. Thanks for bringing it up though.**

**OK, on to the story… **

* * *

Abby was sitting in the arm chair, trying to finish her book. She had left Holmes up stairs in his room to think about… she honestly didn't know what he thought about. She didn't really want to ask, for the shear terror of hearing unpleasant things. She sighed.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!! The sound of knocking on the door made Abby jump. Sarah came over to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Chief." Sarah said unsurely. Abby's head shot up as she heard this.

"Where is Detective Holmes?" he asked in a rush.

"Up in his room." Sarah said. The chief pushed past Sarah and ran up the stairs to her dad's room. Abby jumped off the coach and ran up the stairs after the Chief. When she reached the door, she pressed her ear against the cold wooden door to try and hear what was going on. _This is where being the daughter of a detective comes in handy. _she thought to herself.

"Holmes, there's been a disturbance at the prison." she heard the Chief say. She then heard the sound of glasses being put on a table and the rushing of papers.

"Sorry man can't help you. Very busy at the moment." her father said. Abby stifled a giggle.

"Shut it Holmes. Watson told me you haven't had a case in three weeks." Chief said. Abby could hear her father swear under his breath.

"That's right, I'm taking a vacation to spend time with my little girl." Holmes said happily. Abby felt sick just thinking about that. Holmes thought of a good time was totally different than hers.

"I know that's a load of crap. And it's not a case I need from you, it's a favor."

"What ever it is, the answer is no." Holmes said, his voice getting closer. Abby sat totally still for a minute, trying not to breathe so he wouldn't notice she was there.

"Holmes, Blackwood has asked for you as his final request." All noises stopped inside the room. Abby could picture her dad contemplating what to do about this.

Suddenly, the door was thrust open, causing Abby to fell right on her face at her father's feet. She looked up to see her father staring at her, a small smile on his lips.

"What have I told you about ease-dropping?" he said with mock anger. Abby smiled and stood up facing her father and the chief.

"Hello Chief, how are you today." Abby said curtsying.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Miss Holmes." he said with a small frown on his face. Her father looked from her to the chief.

"Abby, get your coat." he said before he dashed off. Abby turned around to look at the chief.

"I guess he accepts Lord Blackwood's invitation." she said before going to do as she was told.

The carriage ride through London was ruff and very depressing. It had begun to rain and the sky was totally gray. Abby sat across from her father in the carriage, with the chief following behind them. They didn't say much, and she really didn't care about that. They were never the talkative father-daughter type, they were the 'I'll save your life if I can" type, which was perfectly ok with her.

"Why did you have to tell Watson we would meet Julie tonight?" Holmes said taking his pipe out of his coat pocket and lighting it.

"It's Mary." she said in annoyance. "Also…" she leaned closer to her father, trying to avoid getting a face full of pipe smoke. "You're his best friend Dad. You need to meet the woman he will be spending the rest of his life with." Holmes just stared at her for a minute, before he took her hand in his.

"Have I ever told you how much you look like your mother?" he asked. Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, but this is the first time it isn't after I get dragged home from somewhere by police officers." she explained. Holmes laughed with her. The horses stopped suddenly in front of a large castle looking building. It had officers all over the place and, what Abby noticed most, there were about fifty men out in front of it yelling at them.

"Blackwood's obviously caused a lot of anger around here." a voice said behind them. Abby turned around to see Watson standing there with a frown on his face. Abby smiled. She rushed over to him and hugged him, which he happily returned.

"What happened to spending the day with Mary?" she asked. Watson shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't tell you what I was really doing, you would want to tag along." he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Touché." She said as her father approached.

"Always a pleasure to see you Watson." he said shaking his hand. They then all made there way into the prison.

"So what's the plan?" Abby asked as they approached the prison cells.

"You stay here. I'll go down there to talk to Blackwood, and Watson…"

"Will be going to get ready for the execution." Watson said turning towards the door. "See you two tonight." After that, he left them alone in the prison.

"I am not staying down here all by myself." she yelled at her dad. He sighed.

"Yes you are." he said turning around.

"But…"

"Abigail, for once in your life, don't argue with me." he said sternly as he walked down the stairs toward the prison cells. Abby sighed and waited. And waited. And waited. After about ten minutes of waiting, she couldn't take it anymore. She tip-toed down the stairs of the prison and toward the rows of cells. The first twenty or so cells were filled with prisoners, each of which stared at her and yelled at her as she passes.

"Allo beau."**(Hello Beautiful)** one of them yelled.

"Venez ici assez!"**(Come here pretty)** another yelled. Abby just walked past without even looking or talking to them. She would have succeeded to, if one of the men in the last cell didn't grab her arm. She looked at him in disgust.

"Entrez et joindre moi." **(Come in and join me)** he said raising his eye brows. Abby jumped back and pulled a knife out of her pocket. The prisoners laughed at her. "The little girl thinks she can hurt us with her itty bitty weapon of hers." he said in a thick French accent, trying to grab Abby's arm again. Before he could, she whipped around and slashed his arm with the knife, blood gushing out of the wound. He pulled his hand back and cried out in pain. Abby smiled, tucked the knife back into her pocket, waved at the men, and ran down the stairs toward the cell she wanted. She approached it slowly, hoping neither Blackwood nor her father had heard the man screaming. The corridor became darker and colder as she got farther down.

"Mr. Holmes, you need to widen your gaze." The cold, darkness of the voice caused Abby to jump. Her dad and Blackwood were standing against the bars of the prison, looking in her direction. She turned and stood against the wall, so she could hear them, just not see them very well. "You underestimate the gravity of coming events. Events that will change the natural order of things." she heard Lord Blackwood say cunningly.

"You will be dead soon, so what could possible go wrong within the next two hours that could possible 'change the natural order of things'." her father said in mock fear. Lord Blackwood laughed a deep, scary laugh.

"Sherlock Holmes, you have so much to learn. Things will occur that you've never dreamed off, and the last sane thought that runs through your head will be, 'God help us all.'" Lord Blackwood made his way toward the wall and sat on the floor. Holmes just stood there for a minute, and then started walking away.

"I doubt anything a dead man could do would be that bad." he said with a chuckle. Blackwood laughed.

"Fine Holmes, don't believe me. But I highly suggest you keep an eye on that daughter of yours." Blackwood yelled. Her father stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Blackwood, fear now real in his eyes.

"Leave my daughter out of what ever you are planning Blackwood." he said firmly. Again, Blackwood laughed.

"It's too late for that now Holmes, she swallowed the bait I had given to her, it's only a matter of time now." Her dad ran toward the cell and grabbed hold of the bars.

"Listen to me you stupid son of a bitch, if anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, happens to Abby, I will personally bring you back to life and kill you myself. Do I make my self clear?" he ask, anger seeping out of every word. Blackwood never replied. Abby could hear footsteps coming in his direction so she took of running. Up the stairs, down the hall past the prisoners (who didn't give her any trouble this time.) and back to the top of the stairs where she acted as if she had been there the whole time. Her father returned a few minutes later, seeming less peppy than he had been when the two had arrived.

"So, what did Blackwood want?" she asked in fake curiosity as her father climbed the stairs.

"Oh, he wanted to threaten me, curse my family and their family with dark magic. Nothing new." he said as he put an arm around her should and squeezed her tight.

"You alright?" Abby asked. Her father nodded. She didn't press the matter further, she knew he wasn't. They walked out of the prison and over to the carriage. Holmes got in first, and Abby was just about to get in when a raven landed on top of the carriage, staring at Abby. Abby couldn't take her eyes off the bird; it was beautiful and frightening all at the same time.

"Abby?" Holmes called from inside the carriage. Shaking her head, she boarded the carriage taking her usual spot across from her father. "Are _you _alright?" he asked curiously. Abby looked at him.

"Of course I am." she said looking out the window. Holmes shook his head and smoked his pipe. When the two of them reached the apartment on Baker Street, Abby rushed out of the carriage, into the house, up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door as she entered. She sighed and fell back onto her bed.

_What bait did Blackwood give me? I don't even know the man that well. Let's see, he gave me a necklace for my sixteenth birthday but I doubt that's it. Hmm… _Abby laid there for several minutes, contemplating what Blackwood could be talking about.

"Madam Holmes?" Sarah asked from the door. Abby pushed herself up and looked at her.

"Yes Sarah?" she asked in a tired voice.

"A Mr. David Jacobs is in the sitting room for you." Abby's heart stopped. David was in her house, at the same time as her father.

"If Dad…"

"No miss." Sarah said, a small smile on her lips. Abby let out a huge sigh of relief. She got off of her bed and walked toward the door.

"Thank you Sarah." she said as she walked down the stairs. She entered the sitting room to see David, sitting on the couch in a pair of black dress pants, a nice white shirt, a black jacket, and a hat. He stood up and approached Abby.

"There she is." he said as he grabbed her hand. Lifting it to his lips, Abby felt herself blush.

"Hello David." she said happily. David led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"So, I have made a reservation for seven at Cu Amica." he said smiling. Abby nodded, before gasping.

"I can't." she said pulling her hand back.

"Why not?" David asked. Abby turned toward him again.

"I promised Watson me and Father would have dinner with him and Mary tonight. Holmes needs to meet her." she explained. David nodded, then snapped his fingers.

"Why don't I join you?" he asked enthusiastically. Abby thought about it for a minute, before nodding.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, you do know Watson and Mary already, and they do seem to like you…" she trailed off.

"And this would be the perfect time to meet that brilliant father of yours." he implied. Abby shuddered.

"On second thought, maybe this isn't a good idea." she said quickly. David chuckled.

"Abby, I'll have to meet him sooner or later. Might as well make it in a public place."

"Good point." she said. "Fine, you can come." she said. David lifted her off the couch and to her feet.

"Thank you darling." he said kissing her on the cheek. He started walking toward the door, before turning to look at her again. "I have something to give to you tonight." he said smiling and proceeded to exit the building. Abby fell onto the couch and started to smile uncontrollable.

_This is it!!! He's going to propose!!! I know it!!!_ She started to giggle like a little school girl. Holmes walked into the room and stared at her.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked in surprise. Abby just kept on smiling, as if that smile would never leave her face for as long as she lived.

* * *

**Well, what do you think. I know it's one of my longer chapters, but I had alot of ideas I needed to set up in this one. So, pros? Cons? Reveiw and make my day!!!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hi Yall!! I am so glad everyone likes the chapters so far, even if I did just ost it last night. I have a quick thing to say, for this was pointed out to me by ariedling and I relized I needed to explain it. **

** I know in history the male would ask the Father to date his daughter, but in Abby's case, David asked Watson, and Watson told Holmes about it because Abby thought Holmes would attack David if he asked. So, yeah... hope that helps.**

**BTW: I want to thank everyone who commented within 12 or so hours after I posted. SO...**

**Thanks: Emily friki**

** ariedling**

** Horatio'sLittleGirlForever**

** xxxCSILoverxxx**

** AdaYuki**

**Thank you all so much.**


	5. The Dinner She Will Never Forget

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story… enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

Abby was sitting at her vanity, trying to keep all of her extremely thick hair on the top of her head. She was adorned in a light blue dress that fell exactly one inch above the floor, a pair of silver earrings David had given her for her birthday, and a piece of ribbon that held a cross on it that had belonged to her mother that her father had said she left here when she left. Abby was about two months old then, so she didn't remember her that well, but people said she had her hair, not the color, but the extreme inability to keep it in place. Abby sighed, and ended up taking a thick, large gold pin and stabbing it through the center of her bun.

Holmes chose that moment to walk into the room. He stopped in the doorway and watched her, a smug smile on his lips.

"I will never understand how it takes women so long to get ready for something." he said approaching her. Abby turned around and looked at him in his dress clothes. He looked good, well as good as her dad could look.

"It takes serious practice." she said standing. She walked over to the door and put on her shoes. Holmes walked over to Abby and grabbed her hand.

"Shall we?" he asked. Abby smiled.

"We shall." she said as they linked arms, walked down the stairs and outside to the awaiting carriage.

The ride to the restaurant took about ten minutes, which Abby used every second of the allotted time to contemplate how she was going to keep Holmes from killing David when he found out the two of them were romantically involved. **(Ok, by that I mean hugging and kissing, just making sure people don't assume anything else****) **Holmes sat in silence the whole time, officially not wanting to be there.

"Please behave tonight Dad." Abby said as the carriage stopped. Holmes smirked.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." he said, hopping out of the carriage. Abby sighed and followed him.

The restaurant was very formal looking. Waiters in black suits with bowties, white table clothes, silver utensils, it made Abby feel uneasy just standing in the same room as all these things. Holmes got a table near the back, so Abby said she would stay out front and wait for Watson and Mary. Holmes nodded before departing to the table. They were several minutes early, so she knew Holmes would be drinking already when she returned. She sighed.

"Abby?" a voice behind her asked curiously. She turned around and just about ran straight into William McCalion, Sarah's nephew. He was Abby's age, with exceptionally dark hair, piercing green eyes, and the uncanny ability to beat her in fencing **(Which no one else could do.) **Abby smiled and approached her old friend.

"Will, it's so good to see you." she said as she embraced him in a hug, which he returned. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Ah, well after your father hired my aunt, my mother and I decided to move out to the country." he said guiding her over to a small bench by the door.

"And you two moved back?" she asked hopefully. Will and her had been partners-in-crime growing up, and she kind of missed her best friend. Will paused and rubbed his neck.

"Well, _I _did." he said uneasily. Abby gave him a confused look, but the sadness on his face told her everything his words didn't.

"Oh my god!!!" she said, her hands rushing over her lips. "I am so sorry." she said, putting a hand on his.

"Yeah, she died peacefully though. I mean, in her sleep." he said looking at her, a small smile on his lips. Abby nodded, smiling a little. "So," he said taking his hand off of hers. "are you here with someone?" he asked curiously. Abby cleared her throat.

"Yes actually. My dad and I are meeting Watson and his fiancée here in a few minutes." Will nodded.

"Is that why you are standing out here?" he asked sarcastically. Abby laughed.

"No, I… um, I'm meeting _my_ fiancée here in a few minutes." she said shyly. Will's eyebrows shot up.

"Really, you're getting married. Wow!" he exclaimed running his hand through his hair. Abby nodded.

"Well, it's not official yet but, I'm pretty sure that it's going to happen." she said surely. Will nodded.

"Abby!" a voice yelled from across the restaurant. There stood David, in his beige overcoat and black pants. Abby beamed and waved him over. She stood up and embraced him happily. Will rose and put his hand out to shake David's.

"William McCalion." he said shortly. David took Will's hand and shook it firmly.

"David Jacobs."

"Oh I know who you are." he said looking at Abby. "Abby doesn't stop talking about you." he put on his hat and walked away. "Pleasure to see you again Abby." he said as he walked out the door. David turned to look Abby in the eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously. Abby laughed.

"I'll explain later." she said as she led David toward the table. As they approached the table, she saw Watson and Mary already at the table.

"I didn't see them come in." she said shortly. David laughed.

"Not being very observant tonight, are we darling?" Abby laughed and pulled him over to the corner that was right behind the table. She leaned over so she could whisper and David could still hear her.

"Ok, please promise me you won't be mad at me no matter _what _my father says." she pleaded. David looked into her eyes, his filled with reassurance.

"I promise." he said shortly, kissing her forehead. She sighed and turned toward the table.

"Here we go." she said before leading him toward the table.

Watson saw them first, his eyes wide with shock and awe. She gave him a look that told him this was her only option at this point. He cleared his throat, causing Mary to turn around and look at the couple slowly making their way toward the table. She gave them the same look Watson gave them. Holmes just sat there, drinking wine and completely oblivious to what was going on. Abby came up behind the table and cleared her throat.

"Dad." she said shortly. He looked up to see her and David standing closely together, his expression changing from on of confusion to one of shock and awe. "This is David Jacobs." she said pointing to David. "David, this is my father, Sherlock Holmes." she said pointing at her father. David stuck his hand out enthusiastically.

"Finally I get to meet the man who raised the woman of my dreams." he said shaking his hand. Holmes didn't say anything, just kept staring at Abby. Abby sighed and took a seat next to Mary. David sat next to Watson and looked at her. Holmes still hadn't said anything. This may have been the longest he had ever stayed silent. Abby hit his foot hard with hers, causing him to yet out a little yelp. He looked at her, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed, before turning to David.

"So, David." he turned to look at Abby, who was taking a drink of water. "How long have you and my daughter been romantically involved?" he asked cunningly. Abby gasped, spitting out all the water as she did so. Everyone looked at her, and she blushed in embarrassment. Mary took her hand in hers and began patting it sympathetically. Abby leaned over to Mary.

"I'm the only reason you two are still here aren't I?" she asked sadly. Mary nodded.

"Oh yes." she said enthusiastically. Abby sighed. David, on the other hand, was telling her father every aspect of their relationship, from how they meet (at his father's mansion when Holmes was doing investigation) to their first kiss (On a balcony at a dinner party held by his parents). Nothing was a secret anymore, and that's what scared Abby more than anything. She put her head in her hands and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

David and Abby were walking of the restaurant, holding hands and walking a few paces in front of Holmes.

"That didn't go too badly." David said happily. Abby turned and glared at him.

"Were you at the same table I was at?" she asked pointedly. David laughed. The couple stopped in their tracks and David turned to look at Holmes.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." He turned on his heels and walked over to her father. She frowned and walked toward the carriage. _What is he doing! Does he have a death wish or something? _She stood by the carriage and waited for either her father or David to come over.

CAW CAW!!! The sound of a bird shook Abby away from her thoughts. It was a crow, just like the one she saw this morning. It was sitting on the top of the carriage, staring at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Miss Holmes." A voice called out. Abby spun around looking for the caller, but she was alone in the street.

"Who's there?" Abby called out. No answer

"Miss Holmes, Heave my warning. Leave your father." The voice called again. Abby caught her breath.

"Blackwood." she whispered under her breath. The voice laughed.

"Very good Miss Holmes. Very wise girl you are. David is a lucky man." Abby began walking around.

"Your suppose to be dead." she stated, fear in her voice.

"Dead is just a state of mind my dear. I conquered death." The voice laughed.

"Blackwood where are you?" she asked quietly.

"Behind you." the voice said. Abby spun around and came face to face with David. She let out a shriek and just about fell over. David grabbed her before she fell.

"Abby, are you alright?" he asked, fear in his voice. Abby ran around the carriage and looked into the darkness

"Yes," she said slowly. "Fine." She walked back over to David and smiled. "What did you say to my dad?" she asked curiously. David smiled, took Abby hand, and lead her to a bench. She sat down and looked at him.

"Oh, I asked him for a favor…" he smiled.

"And that would be…" she implied.  
"To marry his daughter." He got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Abby put her hand over her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"Abigail Holmes, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!! HAHA!!! Sorry, I wanted to add something to that and I wanted to post today, so review and I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Happy Valentines DAY!!!**


	6. A Person From Her Past

**I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner! I had the whole chapter typed out, and it was a long one, and then turned my laptop off to go eat dinner. When I came to turn my laptop back on to upload it, my entire computer had been whipped clean!!! Nothing was there, my itunes was gone, my photos, my fanfictions!!! ALL OF IT! So I had to retype this one out, and it took me a while, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Abigail Holmes, will you marry me?" he asked opening the velvet covered box in his hand. Abby's eyes bulged out when she saw the content of the box. The ring held a diamond the size of a small potato, and was solid silver. Abby's hands rushed up to her mouth and she nodded vigorously.

"Yes." she said, tears starting to run down her face. "A thousand times yes." She smiled so wide she began laughing. David smiled, took the ring out of its container, and slipped it onto his fiancée's finger. It fit like a glove.

David laughed happily and picked Abby up, spinning her around in the process. Abby giggled, tears of happiness running down her face. When her feet reached the ground, David put his hands on Abby's face and kissed her on the lips. Closing her eyes, she let David kiss her for a few minutes, taking it all in. So this is what it felt like, to be in love. This is what Mary meant when she talked about how she felt about Watson.

David pulled back, causing Abby to open her eyes and stare at her fiancée. His face was glowing with shear happiness. Abby smiled and whipped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I am so happy." she whispered. David leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Me too Princess, me too."

Holmes had left after he talked to David, so David drove her home. The whole time, she couldn't keep her smile of her face, she was that happy. When they arrived at her home, David walked her to the door and kissed her.

"So, how does it feel to be the future Mrs. Jacobs?" he asked seriously. Abby blushed and leaned closer to him.

"It feels… wonderful." She whispered. David opened the door for her, and when she was inside, waved at her as he closed it behind her. Abby leaned against the door and sighed.

_So this is what pure happiness feels like? _she asked herself. She walked up the stairs toward her father's room, and was about to open the door, when she heard voices on the other side of it. Female voices, well her father and a female voice that is.

"You want me to search for a gingered hair midget?" he father asked, sounding confused. Abby leaned her ear against the door to get a better listen. Papers were being moved around and people in heels were walking around.

"Why is that so confusing?" the female asked, a voice Abby vaguely remembered. "You've done more… interesting things for me before." She said in a seductive voice. Abby groaned silently. This was one of Holmes's many romantic flings. Her father sighed on the other side of the door.

"Don't I remember." He said in a short, exasperated voice. The woman laughed, and Abby heard more papers shuffling around.

"Holmes, please." The woman begged. Her father sighed.

"Fine, I'll do this for you Irene." He said. Abby's head shot up. _Irene? Where have I heard the voice before?_ "I can't promise you anything though." The woman, Irene, laughed.

"You'll find something Sherlock, I know you." She started walking toward the door, and pushed the handle, causing Abby to jump back. Abby was prepared to sprint down the hall to her room, but the handle slid back into place. Irene was so close to the door that Abby could hear her from her spot in the hall.

"How's Abigail?" she asked, curiosity filled her question.

"Why do you care Irene? You left her, remember." He said; hurt seeping out with every word. Abby's eyes got wide, the only person she could thin of who had left her had been…

"You know why I did that Holmes." Irene said. "You don't know how hard that was for me, too leave my baby." Abby's heart stopped. She took a huge intake of breath and felt the room spinning.

Suddenly the door of her father's room opened, and there stood a woman who had Abby's eyes, and her hair. Her skin was pure white, the color of cream. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, they sparkled in the light. She was wearing a purple gown with a pile of material on the butt of the outfit. **(I know that's not what it's called, but I didn't know what else to call it)** Her eyes widened when she laid them on the shocked teenager.

"Abby?" Her father called from his room. When Abby didn't say anything, Holmes rushed out of the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Abby! Abigail!" he yelled at her. Gasping, Abby blinked, looking from her father to Irene. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"Are you alright Princess?" Irene asked her from her spot by the door. Abby looked up at her, tears freeing themselves from their spots in her eyes. Jumping up, she ran down the hall into her room, slammed the door and locked it, fell on her bed and sobbed. The day that ended greatly just went from perfect to a day from hell.

* * *

**Ok, it's really short compaired to what I had written, but my laptop is about to crash again, so I will just post this. Please Review, and I promise, Watson, Mary, and Holmes fans, their reaction to the engagement and the ring will come in the next chapter, I will type that on my home computer. ENJOY!!!**


	7. A Reason, A Ring, and a Revival

**Thank you all for reviewing and helping out with that costume question from last chapter. I am currently typing this on my default-y laptop, so if things are spelled wrong or the chapter is short, sorry I had a sudden inspirational attack and need to type this out. The ring is in here, as is a little info on Irene. So… enjoy!!!**

* * *

The sun was setting over the setting outside of Abby's window, so her room was becoming very dark, not that she cared very much at this point. She had been sobbing her eyes out for close to two hours now and had finally stopped. Her eyes were sour and red and her head was aching.

During the time she had locked herself in her room, Holmes had only made one attempt to talk to her, and that was more than Abby had expected him to attempt. Pulling herself up from her bed, she looked at her self on the mirror and sighed. Her hair was flying this way and that and her dress was wrinkled all over. She looked like a homeless person.

She walked over to the wash basin on her dresser and washed her face. Drying her face of with a white towel, she looked at the mirror again and her eyes fell to the image of her neck. There, hanging perfectly from the ribbon, was her mother's cross. The mother she had always thought to be dead, until tonight that was. Abby glared at it for a minute, before ripping the ribbon of her neck and flinging it across the room. It slid under the bed, leaving the room silent.

"Abby?" Watson's voice sounded from the other side of the door. He sounded concerned, and a little sad.

"Go away Watson." Abby declared to her god-father. Watson sighed before knocking on the door.

"Abby, just give me five minutes. Please?" he begged. Abby, looking from the mirror to the door, sighed, walked over the door and opened it slowly.

"Five minutes, then I will throw you out." she said. Watson nodded and followed Abby into the room.

The room was decently sized. It held her queen sized bed, dresser, vanity, table, chairs, and desk. The walls were light blue and her floor was a dark brown wood. All in all, it was bigger than Watson's.

Sighing, Watson pulled a chair next to Abby's bed and sat down. He looked at her sadly, then cleared his throat.

"Abby…" he trailed off. He waited, not knowing how to begin this conversation.

"If you're going to try and make me believe that her leaving was a good thing, don't even open your mouth." she said sharply. Watson looked at her to see her eyes had begun to water again. She stood up and walked over to her window. Watson stayed seated. "You knew." she said, not turning to look at him. "You knew she was still alive didn't you?"

"Yes." Watson whispered. Abby began to shake in a mixture of anger and sadness. She turned around quickly and glared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!?" she screamed. "You let me life thinking my mother had died!" Wiping the tears of her cheeks, she stared at her god-father.

"Holmes told u she left." Watson explained, trying to help. Abby snorted.

"Yeah, that's all either of you ever told me. 'Left' has multiple definitions Watson. I took it as death." she explained. Watson got up from his chair and walked over to his god-daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked away quickly.

"Abby." he said putting a hand under her chin and lead her face toward his. "Sweetheart look at me." he begged. Reluctantly, she obeyed. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Irene. Your father just…" Watson sighed. "he didn't want you to think your mother didn't want you."

"But she didn't, did she." she said as she pulled back from him. "That's why she left isn't it?" she asked, sounding hurt. Watson shook his head quickly.

"No no no Abby." he said wrapping her in a hug. Abby began to sob.

"Then why did she leave Watson?" she asked between sobs. Watson shook his head.

"I don't know Abby." he said slowly. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "But it wasn't because she didn't want you. Don't ever let yourself think that." Abby took giant breaths trying to calm down. The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, before Abby looked up at her god-father and smiled.

"Thank you Watson." she said calmly. Watson looked at her and let out a huge smiled.

"Any time kiddo."

Abby and Watson walked down the stairs to the sitting room, which held both Holmes and Mary, who were sitting on the opposite sides of the room not speaking to each other. Upon seeing her, Holmes stood up and embraced her in a hug. They didn't bring up Irene, but both of them knew that he was sorry for not telling her, and she accepted his apology. Watson and Holmes sat down on the couch, Abby stood in front of all three of them.

"Alright." she said calmly, a huge smile spreading across her face. "I have news." Mary and Watson looked at each other, a look of confusion crossing their faces, where as Holmes, who knew what she was going to say, just let a smug look cross his face.

"Abby, what's going on?" Mary asked worriedly. Abby smiled wider, and hid her hand behind her back.

"You are looking at the future Mrs. David Jacobs." she said whipping her ring finger. All the adult's eyes grew wide as they laid their eyes on the diamond.

"Mary Mother of God." Watson said, getting up to take a closer look.

"Abby!!! I am so happy for you!" Mary said as she embraced her. Holmes, who was still sitting on the couch, laid hid head back and let out a low whistle.

"I didn't expect it to be that big."

Twenty miles away, in London National Cemetery, a man was patrolling the grounds, when he heard a noise coming from the newly built monument. He walked over to the building and looked around.

"Hello?" he yelled into the darkness. No answer. Shrugging, he turned and began walking in the direction in which he came.

Suddenly, the monument behind him exploded, sending debris everywhere. The man fell over and looked at the remains of the building. A hand was coming out of the rubble. The man began to shake. The hand pulled up a body, which was dressed in a black suit and jacket. The man recognized who it was, let out a blood-curdling shriek, and ran away.

Lord Blackwood watched the man run away and laughed. He dusted off his outfit, shook his head and sighed.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Ok, I typed this chapter in two hours, twunty two minutes flat, so it may have spelling errors, but I am proud of it. Irene's reason for leaving will come up soon, and more about David and Blackwood to come. So, pros and cons??? Please Review and tell me what u think about this chapter. **

**Also, I want to add a few friends of Abby's in the story, so here is what I am thinking. Eather send me a PM with your info, or put it in a review, and I'll try to make you into a character. You could be a friend of Abby's, a friend of David's, a friend of Watson, a cop, some one who works for Blackwood, a person from Abby's past, or Holmes past... what ever. Just put it down like this...**

**NAME:**

**WHAT YOU WANT TO BE:**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**WHAT YOUR GOOD AT:**

**WHAT YOUR NOT GOOD AT:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**ANY THING SPECIAL YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO IN THE STORY:**

**AGE(OPTIONAL)**

**and ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD THAT WILL ADD TO YOUR CHARACTER. **

**I'm looking for at least three friends for Abby, 1 for David and Watson, 3 cops, 2 previous girlfriends of Holmes, 4 people from Abby & Holmes past (they will go in the Irene storyline) and 4 people to work for Blackwood. So, the charachter can be based on you... or a made up person. The chose is yours. So, please come up with some funny/interesting/enjoyable to write about characters. Thanks... :) **


	8. Friends, Family, and Slapping, Oh Joy!

**Hi Everyone, Dramaqueen54 here with another update. First off, I wanted to say I don't own Sherlock Holmes (sadly)**

**2) I want to thank every one who gave me charcter ideas, three out of four are in this chapter, ther 4th will come up next. Please tell me if I did something wrong to the people i based the characters off of (you know who you are)**

**3) This may be the last time I post for a while, I have ISATS coming up and Drama club so if I don't post for a few weeks sorry!**

**So enjoy and Review!!!**

* * *

"Come on Abby, let us see it already!" Melissa exclaimed from her spot on the chair. Her dark red curls were falling over the shoulders of her dark green gown as she waited impatiently for her friend to begin.

"Yeah Abby, you tell us to rush down here and now you keep up waiting?" Nessa added from the couch. She grabbed a piece of her unruly strawberry blond hair and pushed it behind her shoulder. Abby sighed and looked at her friends.

"Ok, ladies... you are now in the presence of the future Mrs. David Jacobs." she said as she extended her hand out, the ring gleaming on her index finger. All the girls began shouting, even Emily who had been unnaturally silent until that point. They all jumped up and ran over to congratulate their friend.

"Oh my god it's enormous!" Emily exclaimed as she grabbed Abby's hand to get a better look at the ring. Her olive-colored eyes grew wide as she took the whole thing in. Abby giggled at this site, her normally loud friend stunned into silence.

"Congratulations Abby." Nessa said embracing her in a friendly hug, which Abby returned. As they broke apart, Abby looked at all her friends.

Melissa, the adventurous one of the group who taught Abby who to fence, was standing in the middle of the group. She has fiery red hair and piercing blue-green eyes that grew really dark when she got mad (that was your cue to run). She was defiantly the most honest of the group of them, though Abby wasn't far behind. If something wasn't right, she would tell you ASAP, that usually got her in trouble. She was the one Abby turned to if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on, she was like the mother hen of the group.

Next was Emily, the crazy energetic one who always had something to say. She has dark brown hair and olive colored eyes. She defiantly knew how to make people laugh, and was very good at listening to problems. She and Abby both loved to read. Emily was the jokester if the group, she could turn any situation into a good one.

Lastly, there was Nessa, or Nessie as Abby called her. She has strawberry blond hair that never stayed in the same place for more than ten minutes, especially on the summer time. and grey eyes. She almost always dresses in black or darker colors, and like Abby, bite her finger nails. She was the practical one of the group, with her love of history and science; she always has some little fact of information to give you. She helped Watson with his research every now and then, which Abby could never understand how anyone could stay in the same room as him when he worked, he never spoke. But she didn't question Nessa on it, because she seemed to enjoy it.

"Thank you all." Abby said warmly. Suddenly, the doors swung open to revile Holmes and Watson standing with the Chief. Abby groaned, this could not be good. She walked over to them and huffed.

"What do you want Holmes, I'm kind of busy. And what ever it is can it wait???" she said with an exasperated sigh. Holmes looked from Abby, to the girls by the couch, back to Abby and chuckled.

"Your not to busy for this." he said shortly. Abby's eye brows shot up in confusion. She looked over to Watson, then to the chief.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Watson sighed and looked at the chief. The chief was unnaturally pale, his breathing rigid. "Chief… what's going on???" Abby asked, eying him suspiciously. Chief sighed and look at Abby.

"A witness has apparently…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "seen Lord Blackwood rise from the grave." Abby inhaled quickly, the room began to spin slowly. So she hadn't been going crazy that night with David. Or… was she?

"When was this?" she asked calmly, trying to regain her composer.

"Last night, at London National Cemetery." Chief said slowly, sounding scared. Abby took a deep breath and grabbed her forehead. So maybe she was going crazy, the night David proposed was two nights ago, this was last night.

"Chief here asked us to take a look around. Well, he asked me and Watson to look around, but you can come too if you want." he said smirking. Abby shook her head and looked toward her friends. She looked at her dad and nodded.

"Grab my coat for me. I'll meet you down stairs in ten." Holmes nodded and followed Watson and Chief out of the room. Abby took a deep breath and walked back to her friends.

"Let me guess… we have to leave right?" Nessa said calmly. Abby nodded sadly.

"I am _so _sorry you guys." she said. Emily shrugged, and Nessa nodded.

"It's fine Abby." Emily said, grabbing her coat from the couch. Nessa smiled and hugged her friend.

"Congratulation Abby." she said as she followed Emily toward the door. Melissa just stood their, smiling as she stared at the door.

"Mel???" Nessa asked from her spot. Melissa didn't appear to hear her. Abby looked from her, back to the door, and back to her before it hit her.

"Oh my god! Please do not tell me you have feelings for my father!" she exclaimed stunned. Melissa shook her head and looked stunned at her best friend.

"What, NO!! No don't be ridiculous. No no no." she said in a way that made Abby know she was trying to cover something up.

"Melissa…" Emily trailed off. Melissa sighed.

"Fine, yes I have feeling for your father." She said sadly. Abby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. This was disturbing and down right hilarious all at the same time. "It's not like their romantic or anything, I just think he's a great detective and, sort of handsome." She said smiling.

"Melissa?" Abby said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." Abby commanded. Nessa laughed. The doors burst open again and their stood Holmes, holding his daughter's brown coat.

"Abby, we have to leave now." Holmes said in a commanding voice. Melissa sighed and looked at Holmes.

"Good morning Detective Holmes." She said happily. Holmes nodded in her direction.

"Same to you Melissa." He said shortly. Abby shot a glance at her friends and walked toward the doors.

"Good bye ladies." She said as the Father and Daughter Duo walked through the doors to the crime scene.

The ride to the cemetery was silent and long. The two adults sat on one side of the carriage, and Abby on the other. Abby stared out the window at the giant metal bridge that was being built over the river. Holmes started blabbering off facts about it, trying to impress Abby, when Watson leaned over and hit him in the face, hard. Abby put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"What the hell was that for???" he asked grabbing his nose, which had begun to bleed. Watson shook his head and glared daggers at Holmes.

"I knew she was engaged before we met Holmes. She told me about him!!" Watson screamed. Abby looked at him, confused about what he was talking about, then turned to her father.

"What did you do?" she said slowly. Holmes shook his head, as if he was trying to shake off the question.

"He brought up Mary's dead fiancée at our dinner." Watson said angrily. Abby groaned.

"Holmes you didn't." she said sadly. Holmes smirked. He reached for his coat, but Watson grabbed it first.

"Give me my coat."

"It's mine."

"I thought we agreed it was too small for you."

"I want it back."

"It won't fit you." Watson through it out the window. Holmes watched it go and glared at Watson, who just smiled.

"Ok enough!" Abby yelled. "You two are acting like a bunch of immature babies!" She stated angrily. The two adults just leaned back in their seats and looked in the opposite direction. Abby huffed. This day was never going to end.


	9. Scarlet Haired Midgets & Break Ins

**Hi everyone, Dramaqueen54 here with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had ISATs last week, which is the Illinois State Test that I am required to take. So here is the new chapter.. spoiler alert, there is something in this chapter that goes alittle of the plot of the movie, but it will play out well in the end so just go with it please. So here we go...**

* * *

"Will you two please SHUT UP!!!?" Abby yelled as the carriage pulled up to the cemetery. They hadn't stopped bickering since the coat incident, and it was driving Abby positively insane. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and groaned.

"You two are acting like a pair of two year olds." she said, turning toward Watson. "Watson, you can _not _tell me you thought Holmes wasn't going to do something idiotic. Yes," She turned to look at her father. "he did do the most idiotic thing there was for him to do." Holmes shot her an exasperated, upset look, which Abby brushed off and turned back to Watson. "But, that's Holmes. He is the brilliant, energetic, drunk-ass, idiotic man we all enjoy and somehow tolerate." Watson chuckled and shook his head. Abby slid her coat on and grabbed the handle of the carriage door, before turning back to the two adults.

"Will you two promise me you will behave? I do have an image to maintain as the soon-to-be daughter-in-law of the Prime Minister." she stated, glaring at both her father and godfather. They didn't give her an answer, nor did she wait for one. She just pulled on the carriage door and walked out toward the mass of police officers standing by a pile of rocks.

There were about ten or twelve officers, all just staring at the pile as if something was going to jump out of it at any given time. Abby shook her head and sighed.

"That's were the body was buried." Chief said, coming up behind Abby. She turned toward him and smirked.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." she said sarcastically, walking toward the pile. Four officers were dragging out a black coffin covered in dirt. They set it down ten feet in front of Abby and jumped back quickly. Abby shook her head and looked at the coffin.

"You know," her father said in a low gruff voice, causing Abby to jump in surprise. She turned and looked at him, his eyes full of excitement. "bossing around the police chief is not good for your reputation." he said smugly. Abby glared at him and shrugged.

"I didn't boss him around. I just…" She waved her hand around in a 'half and half' "let him know what I thought." She smiled, and leaned over the coffin.

Sherlock walked over to the pile of rubble and put his finger in a pile of dust. Abby looked up and watched him, her eyes fill with curiosity He ground it between his fingers and then stuck the dust covered finger in his mouth. Abby shuttered and glared him.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked disgustedly. Holmes got up and walked over to her, his finger still covered in remnants of the dust. He put his finger in front of Abby's face.

"Taste this." he said calmly. Abby stared at him disturbed.

"No thank you!" she exclaimed. Holmes shrugged and looked at the coffin.

"Your witness won't be of much help." Watson said seriously, walking up behind the father/daughter duo. "He's gone into shock, he doesn't remember anything." Abby groaned.

"Well, that's just great!" she exclaimed. She kicked the coffin and heard a giant thud come from inside the coffin. So did Watson and Holmes.

"Chief." Abby said to the man standing ten feet to her left. "Open this up please." Chief walked over with a hammer and slammed the locks until the broke. Holmes then reached down and pulled open the lid.

There, covered in dirt, was a short man with startlingly red hair. This man was probably about three feet tall and had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Abby immediately recognized this man from a description she had heard just the day before. She shook her head and turned toward her father.

"Well I guess we found you… _friend's _scarlet haired midget now didn't we." she said and walked away angrily. Holmes sighed and ran after his daughter.

"Abby!" he yelled. Abby just kept walking. "Abigail!" he yelled catching up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Let me go!" she yelled, thrashing in his grip. He just kept holding her.

"I'm sorry." he said. Abby stopped thrashing and stared at him, eyes wide with amazement.

"What did you say?" she asked. Holmes shook his head, the look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your mother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she was still alive." he said, looking her in the eyes. "If I thought that she was going to comeback into your life, I would have told you everything about her. I just…" He chuckled. "didn't think it was that important." He gazed into her eyes, and she could see ever ounce of sadness in his. "And for that I am sorry." Abby felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, and she whipped them quickly before they escaped.

"You know, this maybe the first time you have ever told me you were sorry." she said smiling. Holmes chuckled and embraced his daughter.

"Let's hope it's also the last." he said. Abby laughed and gazed into her father's eyes. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Love you dad." Holmes smiled and nodded.

"Love you too Sweetheart."

The three of them had been at the cemetery four hours, so when they returned home, Abby's light blue dress was now a brown mess. She walked into the house and removed her overcoat, throwing it onto the floor of the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the table.

"Well don't you look amazing." a voice said from the corner of the room. Abby jumped and turned around, grasping the knife sitting on the table. David jumped from the chair and put his hands above his head.

"Hey, relax! It's only me." he said in a voice with a mixture of fear and amusement in it. Abby breath a sigh of relief and set the knife on the table then walked over to David and embraced him in a hug, which he returned.

"You scared me. God." she said into his ears. David laughed.

"Well, you did spend four hours in a cemetery full of dead people." he said smugly. Abby pulled back and stared at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"How did you know about that?" she asked. David's eyes grew wide, then went back to normal, almost so fast that Abby didn't see it but she did.

"Sarah told me." he said shortly. Abby was going to push the matter, but her father walked in to the kitchen and stopped when he saw the two of them together. David nodded toward her father and smiled.

"How are you today Detective Holmes?" he asked sincerely. Holmes snorted and shook his head.

"You already have my daughter's hand young man, no need to keep talking to me." he said as he grabbed an apple from the table and walked out. Abby chuckled and grabbed David's hand.

"I'm sorry about that." she said smiling. David smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine Darling." he said shortly. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I have to be going I'm afraid." he said as he grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.

"Was there a reason you stopped by?" Abby asked. David shook his head.

"No." Then he walked out and Abby stood alone.

Suddenly, Holmes's load yelling filled the room. Abby looked at the door and ran out of it and up the stairs. She pushed open the door and stood at the tattered remains of Holmes's room. All of his files were all over the floor, his desk over turned in the corner, and the picture of Irene was smashed against the wall. Abby gasped at the view. Holmes stared at her as she walked in.

"I'm going to kill your little fiancé." he said as he walked toward the window. Watson, who was standing next to Holmes, shook his head.

"Holmes lets be reasonable about this." he said shortly, but Abby wasn't listening.

"Wait, you think he did this!?!" she exclaimed, and Holmes nodded.

"He was the only one here. Who else could have done it?" he said. Abby gritted her teeth, anger raging through her body.

"How about Catherine?!? You two didn't exactly end on good terms." she accused smugly. Holmes glared at her and walked toward her.

"You know why we ending it."

"Yeah, because she wanted to get married." Abby said smugly. "You guys were involved for two years, and the minute she mentioned marriage, it was 'this isn't working out for me. See you.'" She pushed her hair back behind her ears and sighed. "I know David, and he didn't do this." Holmes shook his head and sat at the one chair still upright.

"Holmes," Watson called from his spot near the desk. "we may have a problem."

"And that would be…" Holmes asked.

"The file Irene gave you on the… 'scarlet haired midget' is missing."

* * *

**Oh No, not good for Holmes. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!!**!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry this isn't a new chapter, but something was pointed out in a reveiw and I wanted to ask a favor because of it.**

**Someone mentioned that I had called the "ginger midget" as Holmes refered to him, as the "scarlet midget" Not that it's a big deal, I just want to ask a favor to all of you because of it. If you see me making minor mistakes, send me a PM to correct me so I can fix it in later chapters. I will fix that mistake now that I know of it. **

**I haven't seen the movie since December, so I do forget things. Please help me out and correct me, and please be nice about it (not that I have ever gotten a reveiw or PM that wasn't pleasent to read...)**

**THANKS!!!**

**Dramaqueen54**

**PS... I'm still taking character ideas if you want to be in the story...**


	11. A Secret Reveiled

**I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to write this, I had HUGE writers block. Anyway, here is the new chapter. It's kind of short compared to the others, but I wanted to get something up before I leave for break. Enjoy!**

* * *

After two hours of searching the remains of Holmes's room, the three detectives realized the inevitable truth, the file _was_ gone. Abby collapsed in a newly upright chair and sighed.

"What are you going to do about this?" Holmes asked intently. Abby looked up and saw everyone looking at her. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth a gape.

"Me?!?" she exclaimed angrily. Holmes nodded and glared at her.

"Yes you. It _was _you fiancée who took the file." Holmes stated as he poured what was left in the bottle of brandy into a glass on the table. Abby shook her head and looked over to Watson in disbelieve.

"Does he listen to us when we talk?" She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. "Holmes, for the fifth and last time, David did _not _take the file. I am one hundred percent sure of that." Holmes shook his head and glared at his daughter. Abby sighed, rose from her chair, and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Watson asked from his spot by the window. Abby shrugged.

"Not sure yet, anywhere but here at the moment." She walked out the door, and paused when she heard Watson address Holmes.

"Are you just going to let her walk out of here like that?" he asked.

"Do you see me running after her? No? Then you have your answer." Holmes replied, taking a sip from his glass, and sighed. Abby smiled and walked down the stairs, grabbed her coat off the floor, and walked out side.

The cold winter air nipped at Abby's face as she turned the corner of Baker Street. She pulled her coat tight against her pale skin, shivering a bit. She rounded the corner again and landed in the market.

It was full of people, from women in brown and black dresses shopping for their families, to men in suits strolling around with pipes. Abby stared at the mass of people and felt out of place. She had almost never been down here before, Sarah did most of the shopping, and Holmes didn't enjoy her in crowded places (**A.N. I added that because I wanted to show he is very protective of Abby)**. Sighing, she pulled out the clips holding her hair up, tucked them in the pocket of her coat, and walked on.

People yelled at her as she walked, asking her to buy things like apples, bread, jewelry. Abby didn't stop until she reached the last stand on the street. It was a small stand, the smallest there was, and it was being tended to by a little girl, about eight or nine. Abby smiled at her.

"Hello there." she said kindly. The little girl stared at her, her brown eyes full of amazement. Abby felt a ping of sadness for this girl, she wasn't the cleanest child she had ever seen in a long shot. She blond hair was the color of sand due to the amount of dust in it, and her pale skin was covered in a mix of mud and dirt.

"What's your name little one?" she asked kindly.

"P… Patricia Miss." the little girl said timidly. Abby bent down a little so she was looking the little girl in the eyes.

"Patricia, that's a very pretty name. So tell me Patricia, what are you sell at this stand here?" she asked, her smile still on her face. Patricia quickly leaned down and grabbed a loaf of tan bread. It was wrapped in a bit of news paper, and it was fresh. Abby smiled.

"Did your parents make that bread?" Patricia looked sad, and shook her head.

"No Miss, my brother. My Mama died last winter." Abby took a quick intake of breath, but quickly recovered and smiled again.

"Well, tell you what Patricia," Abby began, getting up and pulling some coins from her pocket. "I will personally buy some bread from you." She put ten coins down on the table in front of the stall. Patricia's eyes grew wide.

"Miss, the bread is only two coins." she stated, pushing the coins back. Abby shook her head.

"The rest are for you." she said kindly. Patricia smiled wide and ran over to hug Abby.

"Oh thank you Miss!" she cried. Abby laughed.

"Call me Abby, Patricia." she said calmly. She looked down at the little girl and smiled wider.

"Patricia, could you take me to meet your brother, I have something I would like to give him." she said kindly. Patricia nodded and ran down the alley behind the stand, Abby right on her heels. They went straight for a while, then came to a small building in the middle of no where. The air around the house smelled like bread and pastries. Abby followed Patricia to the door and stood their as Patricia ran inside, disappearing from view. Abby peeked in, the room dark and dusty.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called, not getting an answer. Sighing, she stepped inside and began to walk farther into the house. Eventually, she saw a room with a bit of light in it. Patricia was talking to a man leaning over a stove; she was bouncing up and down.

"And she gave me ten coins! Ten coins! Can you believe it?!?" she screeched. The man shook his head.

"No I can't." he said in a voice Abby swore she had heard before. She stepped in so she was visible. Patricia saw her and smiled.

"Here she is!" she called, running over to her. Abby smiled at her, then turned her attention to the man by the stove.

"So you're the generous patron my sister waited on today." He said, not turning his attention from the stove. Abby nodded, then realizing he couldn't see this, said

"Yes Sir, and you are…"

"William McCalion." he said, turning around to look at her, his eyes growing wide when he saw her. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped.

"Will?"

* * *

**Ok, so review and tell me what you like. Next chapter will be longer. Also, I'm waiting for the DVD to come out, March 30th, before I move back in to the major movie plot, due to the fact I am forgeting things about it. Anyway, Hope you like it!!!**


	12. Fear And Lies

**I'M BACK!! Miss me? Of course you did. I got a new chapter! That was fast huh. Also, I have a pic of how I think Abby would look on my profile page. I'm looking for ones of David and Will, if you have pics that you think you work let me know. Anyway, here we go...**

_

* * *

_

"So you're the generous patron my sister waited on today." He said, not turning his attention from the stove. Abby nodded, then realizing he couldn't see this, said

_"Yes Sir, and you are…"_

_"William McCalion." he said, turning around to look at her, his eyes growing wide when he saw her. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped._

_"Will?" _

Will and Abby stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Eventually, Will turned to Patricia.

"Princess, would you give me and Miss Holmes a moment alone please?" he asked calmly. Patricia glared at him, her eyes full of disappointment.

"But I want to stay with Abby!" she complained. Abby smiled a small, satisfied smile, but Will glared back at her and shook his head.

"Not right now, me and Abby need to discuss some things. Now go." he said, pointing at the door. Patricia looked at Abby hopefully, but seeing her blank face, sighed and walked out the door, her feet dragging along the pale wooden floor. Abby watched her go, and a small flash back of her childhood pooped into her mind.

_"Daddy! Why do I have to go to bed?!?" A small, brown haired child complained to her father, who was sitting a red chair in his office. Watson was sitting next to him, a small smile pursed on his lips as he read his book. _

_"Because Daddy and Uncle Watson are very busy at the moment." Holmes said with a smirk on his face. The little Abby glared at him._

_"No you aren't! You're going to go to a bar, drink brandy and get into fights." she said smugly. Watson chuckled; this child was exactly like her father. Holmes shook his head and smiled at the young girl. He leaned over and looked the eight year old girl in the eyes._

_"Abby, did I ever tell you the story of the little girl who turned into a pumpkin when she didn't go to bed on time?" he asked, his voice full on fake curiosity. Abby just stared at her father, then slowly shook her head. "Well, that's what happened, she didn't go to bed when her father told her to and turned into a large pumpkin." he said._

_"That didn't happen!" Abby exclaimed, a small smile on her lips. "It's impossible!" Watson laughed, and Holmes chuckled. He stood up and walked with Abby to the door. _

_"Right you are Angel, now… bed." he said pointing to the door. He walked back over to his chair and fell into it. Abby just stood there, staring at her father and Watson. _

_"But Daddy!" she complained. Holmes sighed and looked at her again._

_"Abigail, do not make me count to three. One… Two…" Holmes stopped counting and watched Abby rush out the door toward her room. He chuckled and looked at Watson, who was shaking his head._

_"Do you think I'm doing this wrong Wilson?" he asked. Wilson put his book down and looked at his friend. _

_"I think you're doing as good as any other single father in London, if not better." he said calmly. Holmes grabbed a glass of brandy from the table and sighed._

_"I just feel like if Irene were here, she would be happier." he said sadly. Watson stared at his friend in concern._

_"Holmes," he said, glaring at him. "does she seem unhappy to you? No. She seems like a happy little girl with a loving father and an amazing godfather." he said leaning back in his seat and grabbed his glass. Holmes chuckled, then looked at the door. Abby, from her hiding spot behind the door, smiled and ran to her room, closing the door slowly behind her._

Abby shook her head and looked up at Will, who was rubbing his head. Abby sighed and stared at him. She pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and walked toward him.

"How old is she Will?" she asked slowly. He looked at her, his eyes full of embarrassment and sadness.

"Ten." he said shortly. "She's small for her age." Abby nodded. She stopped five feet away from Will.

"Where's her father?" Will's head jerked up and he stared at her. "Well, your father died when you were four, that was two years before she was even born. So…" she walked a little closer to him. "Where is he Will?" Will shook his head.

"I don't know. He left right after she was born; disappointed she wasn't a boy I think." He walked over to the small table in the corner of the room and sat in a chair. Abby walked slowly over to him and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me Will?" she asked, sounding hurt. Will snorted.

"I don't know, maybe I didn't want you to know I'd gone from big house to shack in an alley." He put his head in his hands and groaned. Abby sat down next to him and shook her head.

"I meant about Patricia." she said calmly. "I could care less about where you live William, if you were by yourself. But you have a young lady here, and I think she deserves better." she said kindly. Will looked up at her and smiled. Abby nodded and pulled some coins out of her pocket. Suddenly, Will frowned and shook his head.

"No, I will not take your money. I'm doing fine on my own." He leapt from his chair and went over to the stove. Abby snorted.

"Yeah, I can see that." she muttered under her breath. If Will heard, he didn't let on; he just kept working on the bread. Abby got up and walked over to him.

"William McCalion, you have to stop being so stubborn. Admit it, you need some help." she said, grabbing his arm. He turned toward her and stared, wide eyed and sadly. Abby sighed. "Will, please. If you won't listen to me and a concerned woman with money, listen to me as your friend. You can't keep living like this. It's not healthy, and it isn't good for Patricia. So, please…" She placed the money in his hand. "take the money. For me." He stared at her, then closed his fist around the coins.

"Thank you Abby." he took her hand in his. His fingers brushed against something thick and cold, and he looked at her hand. There_, _staring at him, was Abby's engagement ring.

"Oh." he stated, pulling his hand back. "So he did ask you?" His voice sounded sad, but Abby didn't really notice. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was so romantic. He pulled me aside on our way home and proposed in the middle of the street." She sighed and shook her head. "Then he walked me home and I saw…" She trailed off, her eyes getting full of sadness. Will saw this and grew concerned.

"Abby? What's wrong?" he asked, taking her over to a chair. She sat down and took deep breaths.

"I saw her Will." she said slowly. Will looked at her confused.

"Her who?"

"Irene… my mother." Will's eyes grew wide and he gasped. Abby nodded, and spent the next ten minutes explaining the even in detail.

"So Holmes and Wilson knew she was alive?" Will asked as he brought over two glasses of brandy. Abby nodded and sighed.

"I think I mentioned that about four times now McCalion." she said sarcastically. Will nodded and sat down next to her.

"Sorry." He took a sip of the brandy and shook his head. "Well if they kept it from you for fourteen years, they must have had a good reason." Abby, who had just gulped down half the glass, looked over at Will.

"Yeah, they're morons who hate me." she said sadly. Will shook his head.

"I doubt that it's Abby." he grabbed the now empty glass from his friend's hands and put it behind him. "I bet they had a good reason, did you ask them?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't give me a straight answer." She got up and walked around the room. "Why wouldn't they tell me she was alive Will?" Will stared at his confused friend and shrugged.

"Maybe they thought you couldn't handle it." Abby stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you remember me as a child?" she asked seriously. Will nodded.

"Ok, it could have been several reasons, just try and stay calm Abby." Abby snorted.

"Like that's possible."

The clock in the main room struck nine o'clock, causing Abby to swear under her breath.

"I have to get home; Holmes and Watson have probably notified Chief of my disappearance." She grabbed her coat from the chair and followed Will to the door. Patricia asleep on the small couch in the room, her face calm. Abby smiled.

"At least she has nothing to worry about." she said as slipped her coat on. Will stared at her and smiled.

"You don't either Abby, I promise everything will work out." he said calmly. Abby smiled, leaned up and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Will." She grabbed the door handle and walked out into the night. She sighed and walked down the Abby. She turned the corner to take a shortcut. The sound of a crow made Abby jump.

"Miss Holmes." An eerie voice whispered into her ear. She screamed, then threw her hand over her mouth to cut off the sound.

"I'm going insane, this is not happening." she told her self and she began to walk forward again.

"Oh, but it is Miss Holmes." the voice said again. Abby stopped and looked around, recognizing the voice.

"Blackwood." she called out. "This is getting really old." She tried to sound as calm as she could, but fear still leaked out here and there. The voice chuckled.

"This is just the beginning Miss Holmes. You didn't heave my warning, now you will join your father when this is all over." Abby sighed and walked toward her house.

"Haven't you learned threats don't bother me all that much?" she asked sarcastically. Again the voice laughed.

"This is not a threat, it's a fact. Everyone you love will die." the voice stated, trailing off. Abby paused suddenly, and turned around. There was no one around, just blackness.

"Blackwood?" she called out. No one answered. She walked slowly. Suddenly, she heard footsteps walk behind her. She stopped and looked around, only to see her alone. But the footsteps didn't stop. She began to run forward, tears of terror dripping from her eyes. She rounded the corner and stopped to listen.

"Abby!" a voice screamed next to her. She let out a blood-curdling shriek and fell to the ground. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Her father asked as he bent down next to her. Abby let out a giant breath, and began to cry. Holmes's eyes grew wide and he pulled Abby to her feet.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked concerned. Abby shook her head and kept crying.

"Oh Daddy!" she cried and buried her head into his shoulder. He patted her head and hugged her.

"Sh, it's ok. Abby, your ok, you're safe." He assured her, leading her home. Abby kept crying, she didn't even notice they were home until she felt Holmes lift her up to carry her up the stairs.

"Is she ok?" David called from the main hallway. Abby turned to look, but Holmes blocked her view.

"She need's her rest, leave." he ordered as they entered Abby's room. He put her down and walked over to her dresser. She sighed and felt dizzy. Holmes threw a nightgown at her and sat in a chair by the door. Abby into her closet and changed into the gown. When she walked out, Holmes was standing next to the bed, who's covers were turned down for her. She whipped her eyes and smiled.

"I could have done all of this." she stated as she walked over to him. He smirked and pointed to the bed.

"Humor me." he said. She walked over to him and kissed his on his unshaved cheek.

"Thanks Dad." She climbed into bed and looked at him. "For everything." He smiled. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. He blew out the lamp and walked toward the door.

"Dad?" Abby called. Holmes stopped and looked at his daughter. "Why _did _M… Irene leave?" she asked sleepily. Holmes sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Abby." he stated, and walked out the door. Abby sighed and closed her eyes. One final tear fell onto her pillow, not because she was still scared, but because she knew her father had just told her one more lie.


	13. The Trouble In Town

**I got the movie for Easter, and I watched it while typing this chapter. I was rereading my scenes that I had written after only seeing the movie once, and I was so surprised. I was pretty accurate with the dialogue and actions… kind of. **

**Anyway, the usual, I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters mentioned in the film. I only own Abby, Will, Patricia, David, and the characters based on the fans of this story. **

**Oh, I almost forgot, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people who have enjoyed this fiction. It made my spring break to go back and reread all the reviews, good and bad (not that there were many bad ones****) Thank you to all of you, oh so much!!! **

**Anyhow, here is the next chapter… enjoy! **

* * *

When Abby awoke the next morning, she jumped out of bed, then immediately regretted doing so. The room began to spin and her vision went black. She leaned against the wall and grabbed her head, closing her eyes as she did so. After about two minutes, the spinning stopped and she began to walk around her room. She looked out the window and sighed. The sun was pouring through the curtains, meaning Holmes and Watson would be up already.

Making her way to her closet, she grabbed a grey dress and threw it on quickly. After throwing her hair into a tight bun, she slowly began making her way down the stairs. As she came closer to the bottom, she began to hear voices, Watson and her father's.

"Look at you…" Watson said with a chuckle. Abby walked over and took her usual hiding spot behind the door. It didn't work so well now because she was taller, but it worked never the less. "Obsessing over a women you haven't seen or heard from in 15 ½ years." Abby groaned silently. They were talking about _her_ again. "Why is the only woman you ever cared about a world class criminal?" Watson asked mockingly. Abby jumped slightly at this. Her mother was a criminal? Wow, that was news to her. "Are you a masochist?"

"Allow me to explain…" her father said, before Watson interrupted.

"Allow me. She's the only adversary who ever outsmarted you, twice." Watson sighed happily; he seemed to be enjoying this event. "Made a proper idiot out of you." Her father sighed.

"Right, you've had your fun." her father said. Abby heard footsteps begin to pace the floor.

"Besides Reorden, what could she possibly want from you? What could she possibly need?" Watson asked. Abby made a confused look, then gasped. Reorden must be the ginger haired midget's name. That would make sense.

"It doesn't matter." her father said, sounding generally hurt, not that that stopped Watson's fun.

"An alibi? A beard? A human canoe. She can sit on you back and paddle you up the Thames." Watson explained with a laugh. Her father sighed.

"Well that's really not your concern, is it Watson?" he asked. Abby moved over a little so she could see into the room. Watson was sitting in his chair in the corner, reading today's paper, while her father stood next to the window. Both were wearing their coats and hats, meaning Abby would be leaving soon. Abby sighed and walked into the room.

"Morning gents." she said smiling. Both men jumped up and stared at the peppy sixteen year old girl. Watson cleared his throat.

"Abby, how are you this morning?" he asked slowly, as if he was afraid a single word would cause her to have a panic attack again. She sighed and smiled.

"Perfectly fine Watson, thank you." Grabbing a cup of tea from the table, she sat on the couch and looked from her father to godfather. "Why are we all wearing jackets?" she asked as she took a sip.

"We are going to go to town to get some fish and chips." her father explained, pulling a silver pocket watch out of his coat. Abby stared at it in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, getting up to look at it closer.

"At the cemetery, when you were having your… moment." he said as he slipped it back into his coat. Abby glared at him, then went into the hall, and slipped on her coat.

"Ok then, let's go." she said smiling. Watson stared at her in confusion.

"You hate fish and chips?" Abby smiled and nodded.

"That I do, but I need a reason to get out of the house." She walked over to the door and waited for the adults.

"Abby, are you sure that's a good idea?" Watson asked as he and Holmes walked into the hall. Abby stared at him, a smug look on her face.

"Yes Watson. I am totally, and irrevocable fine. So…" She opened the door and motioned to the adults. "Shall we?" she asked. The adults looked at each other, then walked out into the streets.

"There you are." Abby said as she walked up to Holmes and Watson, who had just walked out of the restaurant. They began to walk down the street, when Watson asked,

"Why that certain fish and chips stall? I don't understand…" Holmes took a bite and shook his head.

"There's a particular beer in their batter." he said, his mouth full. Swallowing, he nodded toward Watson. "A northern stout, to be exact." Watson shrugged, and the group continued walking down the street.

"You know Holmes; I've seen things in war I don't understand." Watson explained. Abby pulled a piece of hair out of her face and stared at Watson. "In India, I once met a man who predicted his own death, right down to the number and where the bullets would kill him." Abby made a face of terror.

"That's creepy!" she exclaimed. Watson nodded.

"You have to admit Holmes; a supernatural explanation to this case could be possible." Watson explained. Holmes pursed his lips.

"Agreed, but it is a huge mistake to theorize before one has data." he explained. Abby sighed; she had a feeling Holmes was going to begin blathering again. "One begins to twist facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts."

"There's a difference?" she muttered sarcastically under her breath. Evidently, Holmes heard her and sighed.

"And people call you my daughter." he said and trudged on down the street. They turned the corner, and Holmes pulled out the pocket watch. "Right, scratches around the keyhole, what does that tell you?" he asked Watson.

"The man was likely a drunk." Abby explained before Wilson got a chance. "Every time he went to wide the watch, his hand would slip. Hence the scratches." Holmes nodded.

"Very good Abby, I am starting to remember why people say we are related." he said, smiling at her smugly. "Hm, there are several sets of initials here…"

"Pawn brokers marks." Wilson broke in. Holmes nodded again.

"Excellent! Most recent ones are 'M.H.'" He stopped and looked around. "M.H., M.H. is for?" Abby looked up and rolled her eyes, as did Watson when he saw what she had laid eyes on.

"Maddison and Haig." the three said in unison. They stood in silence, staring at the building for a moment, before Holmes clapped his hands together.

"Well, they may be able to give us an address." He walked toward the building while Watson and Abby stayed and stared at the sign.

"What a coincidence." Watson said as they walked along. "I have to get back Holmes." Watson cried out as they rounded the corner and walked down a crowded ally. "I'm taking tea with the In-Laws." Abby chuckled.

"I have yet to do that." she said happily. Watson looked at her in confusion.

"But you have met them?" he asked. Abby nodded.

"But it is totally different to be in a place where you can avoid them, then have tea with them." Watson just shrugged and they trudged on.

"Reckon your future?" a woman cried from the corner.

"Absolutely not." Holmes said rather quickly. Abby shook her head.

"No thank you Mum." Watson said kindly as they passed.

"You need to hear what I've to tell you." she cried and began following them down the street.

"We have no need for your predicting, gypsy women." Holmes shouted as they walked on.

"Even if it to do with Mary?" Everyone stopped and turned to look at the women. She walked over to Watson and took his hands in hers. "I see two men, brothers. Not in blood, but in bond." Abby turned to look at Holmes, who looked surprise.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." Abby whispered. Holmes stared at her, shock on his face.

"I did no such thing!" he whispered back. Abby glared at him, then turned back to Watson.

"What of Mary?" Watson asked hurriedly.

"M for Mary, for marriage. Oh, you will be married." Watson began to nod.

"Go on." he commanded. The women looked down at his hand again.

"Oh, I see… patterned tablecloths, and, oh china figures, lace doilies!" The woman proclaimed, sounding totally disgusted. Holmes looked up at the sky, as if he were trying to picture this.

"Doilies." he said shortly, then shuddered.

"Lace doilies?" he asked, paused, the groaned and turned toward Holmes. "Holmes! Does your depravity know no bounds?" he asked.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Oh, she turns to fat and, oh, she has a beard and…" the woman trailed off, sounding utterly repulsed at what she was seeing. Abby, who was sitting on a barrel by the wall rolled her eyes and snorted.

"What of the warts?" her father asked seriously.

"She's covered in warts!" the woman predicted. Watson rolled his eyes.

"Enough." he commanded, pulling his hand back, but Holmes wasn't done.

"Are they extensive?!?" he shouted.

"Please!" Watson pleaded, which was Holmes queue to stop his game. He turned toward the woman, who went back to smoking her pipe, and walked down to Watson.

"That's the most apt prediction Floras made in years." he said, putting an arm around her. Abby snapped her fingers and sighed.

"I knew you looked familiar." she said to the woman. She nodded and smiled.

"How are you Miss Abby?" Flora asked. Holmes ignored the conversation the women were having and continued drilling Watson.

"It's precisely the reason you can't find a suitable ring." he accused. Watson looked up and glared at him.

"Do you have my money?" he asked.

"You are terrified of a life without the thrill of mystery and being single." Holmes went on, completely avoiding the question.

"Do you have my cut for the fight?" Watson asked again.

"Admit it." Holmes said at the same time.

"Give me my money!"

"Admit it!"

"Gentlemen." Abby said, causing both men to stop yelling and look at her. She was pointing to a sign in a nearby store window that read: **Large Selection of Engagement Rings for any budget. **Holmes sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I see." he said shortly. Digging in to his pocket, he pulled out the notes and handed them to Watson, who grabbed them and walked into the store. Abby just stared at her father and smiled.

"It's never too late to back out of the bet." she said, a huge smiled spread across her face. Her father rolled his eyes again, lit his pipe, and walked away. Abby sighed and got up to follow.

"Well, you've got your ring, and I've got my address for the ginger midget." Holmes said as the three of them walked down the busy street.

"I think she'll really like this." Watson said, admiring the ring in his possession. "What do you think Abby?" he asked, handing the ring to her. Abby studied it for a few moments, then handed it back to Watson.

"It's perfect." she said, smiling widely at her father. He glared at her and continued to walk.

"Now, I have to go meet Mary." Watson said as he stopped and turned around.

"Give her my best." her father cried over his shoulder. Abby nodded. "And her family as well." Abby looked up at him in confusion, but kept on walking.

"Since when do you care about her, or her family?" Abby asked as they pushed open the door. Holmes shrugged.

"I don't." he said as he tested the door, which was locked. Groaning, he bent down and grabbed his lock- picking kit from his coat pocket and began to test the keys on the lock. Abby leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, someone kicked the door open, causing Abby to jump. Watson walked through the doors and into the entry way.

"It does make a considerable difference to me, having someone with me who I can, thoroughly rely on." he announced as he and Abby walked into the house. Watson turned and looked at the two of them.

"Well, you two can rely on me for exactly ten minutes." he said as he began to walk forward. The house was covered from floor to roof with a thin layer of dust. Protection devices lined the floor around the door, causing Abby to hop from place to place to save her feet from being eaten.

"He clearly thought something was coming for him." Watson stated as he stabbed the panel on one machine, causing it to bit his walking stick.

"And someone did." he father answered from the other side of the room. "Irene Adler was here." Abby gagged and shook her head. Why was _she _always brought up in conversation? "Either that or the ginger midget wore the same Parisian perfume."

"That's what that smell was?" Abby asked, sounding shocked. "I thought something was dying in here." Watson chuckled, then stopped when Holmes glared at the two of them. Abby giggled and followed the two adults into the other room.

It looked like a giant green house, holding several plants and chemicals. Abby got in and inhaled the scents around her.

"Ammonium sulfate." she stated, before sneezing. "Among other things." Flies were buzzing all over the place as Abby sniffed again. "Phosphorous." Holmes ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed something.

"Formaldehyde." Holmes said as he pointed to a plant. Abby lifted up a piece of paper, to revile some black powder.

"It looks like… he was attempting to combine some kind of sorcery and scientific formula." Watson said as he looked at the desk and window in the corner of the room.

Abby looked around and noticed a dragon drawn on the walls, and next to that, partially burnt papers.

"More importantly…" she stated as she grabbed the papers from the stool in which they were laying on. "let's see what he was trying to dispose of, shall we?" she asked as she handed the papers to her father. He looked at them, then looked at Watson "Potassium, magnesium."

"Sultaphytic acid." Watson stated, looking back at Holmes.

"It'll sick the iron right out of the ink as long as it's not too burnt." he explained to Abby, as if she didn't already know. Watson began to try the acid on the paper, while Holmes continued to search the place. He began to smell into bottles, and look at plants and animals lying around the room. "Hydrated rhododendron." he stated, picking up a plant which was lying on a table nearby. Abby walked over, then grossed out when she saw what else he was looking at.

"Are those frogs?" she asked slowly, pointing to the burnt objects on the table. Holmes nodded. Abby back away and sighed.

"Holmes." Watson cried as he looked at the new paper.

"Hm." he replied.

"Look at the crest." he said, as he held up the paper. "Reorden was working with Blackwood." Abby groaned, this wasn't good.

"Of course he was. The question is, to what end?" Holmes asked as he stood up from where he was kneeling and walked over to his daughter. Watson put the paper in his pocket and the three walked out of the room.

"Whatever his work was, he clearly succeeded." Abby stated as they entered the entry way.

"How so?" Watson asked.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Abby asked as if it were obvious. Watson nodded.

"Which is why Miss Adler is so desperate to find him." Watson stated, then looked at Abby, who was shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Yes." Holmes stated. "There is just one odor I can't put my finger on." he stated.

"Which is?" Watson asked.

"Candy floss? Molasses? Maple syrup? Barney sugar." he stated.

"Toffee apple." Abby said as she turned around to see two men standing in the door way. Watson and Holmes turned and stared at them too.

"Let me guess. Judging by your arsonist tool kit, you're here to burn down the building and extinguish all evidence." Holmes said, his face expressionless.

"Just one minute." one of the men said, turning toward the door. "Oh, Dredger." he called. Heavy footsteps clashed on the wooden floor and continued to grow louder. Abby's jaw hit the floor when she saw what walked through it. She grabbed her father's arm and moved a little behind him. In walked in the biggest man Abby had ever seen in her life.

"Madame, messieurs." the giant said as he took off his hat. Abby groaned.

"Fantastic."

* * *

**Well, you like it? I am proud of it, being the longest onw yet. Review please. Also, The next chapter may not be as good as this one, since I am terrible at writing fight scenes, so don't hate me if it sucks. **


	14. AUTHORS NOTE 3!

**I AM SO SORRY!!!**

**I am having major writers block on the fight, and am currently about halfway done with the chapter, and have part of the ending 2 the story typed (at least what I think the ending will be at the moment). **

**I'm really sorry it has taken me so long, but I promise the chapter will be up by Saturday, April 24th, 2010. PROMISE!!!!**


	15. Fights, Dislocations, and Will

**A day late, but it's up and ready to roll!!!**

**Ok, I'm warning all of you now, I suck at writing fight scenes, so this one is probably going to suck eggs compared to all the others, so I apologize ahead of time. I worked hard to try and make it not suck, so if you think it's good, let me know, and if you would like to help me make my fight scenes better for the future… PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! LOL. P.S, I typed this up rather quickly... sorry if there are more spelling mistakes than normal.**

**Anyway, on with the show… **

* * *

"Meat… or potatoes?" Holmes asked Watson, pointing with his walking stick from the buff giant, to the short men.

"My ten minutes are up." Watson stated. Abby rolled her eyes and backed up a bit, seeing as a fight was about to break loose. Both men ran at Watson, who grabbed his hat and chucked it at the right one's head, causing him to yelp in pain and stagger backwards. He immediately began punching the one on his left.

While this was occurring, Dredger pulled up his sleeves and walked toward Holmes, who was standing there with a smug look on his face. Dredger threw a punch, which Holmes slapped away with his walking stick. Dredger threw again, and again Holmes reflected. Abby, who was standing on a nearby table as to be out of the action, was laughing at how this fight was turning out thus far.

Holmes began to beat Dredger's head with his stick. When Holmes went to hit Dredger again, he grabbed Holmes wrist and yanked the stick away from him. Holmes then punched him square in the jaw, but Dredger didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he grabbed Holmes shirt with his other hand, lifted him up (which caused Holmes to squeal in alarm) and flung him across a near by table into a wall. Abby stared wide eyed at this, then clapped her hands together.

"That would be my queue to help." she stated as she jumped down from the table. Watson, who was smashing one of the man's heads in with a pan, stared at her and rolled his eyes.

Holmes saw Dredger walking toward him, grabbed something off the ground, and jumped up. He then staggered back against the wall and gasped.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait." (**One moment please) **Holmes stated, breathlessly. He suddenly rushed forward and hit Dredger with the bottom of the stick he found on the floor. Dredger groaned and staggered backwards, which only caused Holmes to hit him again, and again. Dredger, unfortunately for Holmes, kept blocking the shots.

Holmes did hit him in the head, which stunned him long enough for Holmes to hit him in the knee, sending him bending toward the ground. Holmes went in for the kill shot, a blow to the back of the skull, when he heard a CRASH!!! His stick had hit a metal pipe instead of the preferred target. Dredger saw this, laughed, then grabbed Holmes around the neck.

Abby, who was in a harsh fight with henchman #1, saw her father being chocked and sighed. Why did _she_ always need to save _him_? She groaned, kicked henchman #1 in the groan, and walked toward Dredger and her father. She was about halfway there, when something silver and square-shaped whizzed pasted her face, inches in front of her nose. Her eyes followed it all the way to the floor.

"Ah, Watson… I think Mary's ring just flew past my head." Abby yelled, pointing to the floor. Watson, who was now kicking henchman #2, rolled his eyes and cursed. Abby chuckled a bit, then turned back to the life or death matter she needed to fix.

At this point in time, Dredger had let go of Holmes neck, and the two adults were now fighting over the large stick Holmes had once been in possession of. Dredger pushed forward with the stick, and hit Holmes in the head, causing him to fall backwards on the table behind him. Dredger grabbed hold of his feet and yanked Holmes toward him. Holmes jumped up and tried to attack, but Dredger was quick, and grabbed hold of his neck in an iron-death grip. Holmes tried to struggle out of the hold, but shortly became breathless and lightheaded.

Suddenly, Dredger let go of Holmes's neck and went flying backwards into a wall, which crashed on impact. All noise stopped, and all attention was turned toward the wall. Holmes got up slowly, stared at the wall, then turned toward the object that caused the giant 7 foot tall man to fly through the air. There, standing less than 5 feet in front of him, was 5 foot tall Abby, holding a black tazzer. (**I know that's not what it's called, feel free to correct me…)**

"Hey, it was just sitting there." Abby said smiling, helping her father to his feet. Holmes didn't say anything, just began blinking rapidly, trying to regain vision in his eyes. Sighing, he turned toward his daughter and pointed toward the machine.

"Put it back." he said shortly. Abby groaned, but put it back in a circular stand on the table.

Suddenly, a groan came from the remains of the wall. Holmes jumped and turned toward the sound. Abby looked around for a weapon she could use, then saw the wheel on the side of the circular stand.

"I wonder…" she whispered under her breath, and began to spin the wheel. The machine crackled and spurted to life, creating rays of light.

Dredger returned moments later, covered in dirt, dust, and something else Abby couldn't recognize, but it smelt horrible. He pushed open the doors and limped into the room, a frown on his giant face. Holmes stared at him, then grabbed a knife out of his pocket and showed it to him threateningly. Dredger limped up along the wall and leaned over to catch his breath.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait." he said in a weak voice, pulling a knife from his pocket. Holmes nodded slowly as Abby walked forward, machine in hand. She sighed and leaned against the wall, and to her unawareness, let the machine touch the metal pipe Dredger was grabbing on to. The electricity whizzed through the pipe, through the knife, and sent Dredger flying backwards. Abby smiled and looked at the machine.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" she exclaimed as Holmes ripped the machine out of her hands. He laughed and put the machine in his coat pocket. They walked over to Watson, who was covered with sweat and dirt, and had a freaked-out expression on his face.

"Holmes, what is that?" he asked, indicating to the machine visible from Holmes coat. He shrugged.

"I don't know." he said slowly. Abby laughed, then noticed Dredger and henchman #2 jumping out a nearby window. She turned to her father and nodded.

"Gentlemen." she said shortly, then ran toward the window and looked out.

There was a horse drawn carriage below the window, which is what the two men had jumped on to get out. Rolling her eyes, Abby lifted up the skirts of her dress and jumped. When she landed, she heard her knee pop and felt a swearing pain go through her left leg, but got up and began to run as best she could after them.

She followed them for two blocks, all the way to the ship yard. Men watched in wonder and she ran in heels after a man twice her size. She entered a busy building full of people where Dredger had stopped, or fallen since he was on the ground.

"Who sent you?" Abby asked angrily. Dredger began to crawl backwards a bit, then looked Abby in the eyes.

"You know very well." he said in a thick French accent. Abby sighed, then grimaced in pain as her leg continued to throb.

"Strange, that you would still be doing a dead mans work." she said as Dredger got up. She ran around him and stopped him from running away.

"He's back from the dead." Dredger said shortly, loudly enough for people to hear and murmurs to begin. "You of all people should know that." Abby chuckled.

"Resurrected or not, tell me where he is." Abby said shortly, she was beginning to get annoyed. Holmes walked up behind Dredger and pulled the machine out of his coat pocket.

"There are far greater things to fear than your father and his stupid little toy." he said before flying around and grabbing the machine in his hand as Holmes hit the power button. The electricity didn't hurt him at all, and Abby closed her eyes and groaned silently. Dredger ripped the machine from Holmes hand and threw it to the floor.

"Run little rabbits, run." Dredger said, looking at her father.

"With pleasure." Holmes replied, before sprinting down the dock toward the other end. Abby tried to run, but the pain in her leg had grown in intensity, so she didn't get far. Dredger came up behind her and hit her square in the jaw, sending her flying across the floor. She groaned and felt her jaw, which was covered in a sticky substance, which she thought was blood. Dredger ran right passed her after her father but managed to step on her leg, Abby gasped in pain.

Suddenly, her father came flying into view, Dredger right on his toes. Abby sighed, then pulled her self up slowly, and limped over to a wall and sat on a crate. She pulled up her skirt and glared at her left knee.

It was twice the size of her right one, so it was either broken or dislocated, but that was all she could tell. At least she learned _something_ while living with Watson!

Gunshots rang out, causing Abby to jump back into reality. She turned and saw Watson running toward the other side of the room, completely ignoring her at the moment. He began to shoot at Dredger, who dodged each bullet. He took a giant hammer, and smashed the break on the ship in the middle of the room. Abby's eyes grew wide as she saw this, this man was like a super human!!!

The ship began to move forward, quite quickly to Abby's surprise. She began to look around for her father so they could get out of here, but he was no where to be found. Watson kept shooting at Dredger, and shot one final bullet before the inhuman giant disappeared from sight.

"Holmes?" Watson cried out, looking under the ship. "Abby?" he cried again.

"Watson!" she cried out, getting his attention. "Where is he?" she asked worriedly. Watson didn't answer, just continued to look under to ship. The brake decided at that moment to snap of its holding dock, and began to fly toward Watson. Watson saw it and still kept looking.

Suddenly, her father's head popped up in the middle of the dock, right in the path of the stampeding break! Abby gasped and cried out.

"Dad!" She yelled as she closed her eyes. She heard a giant SLASH and sighed. Her body began to shake and her eyes to water.

"Watson, what have you done?" her father asked. Abby heard this and her eyes rushed open.

The building was totally ruined, and what remained of the boat was at the bottom of the harbor, but there where her father and Watson, safe and walking toward her. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Her father reached her first and smirked.

"Three things I would like to ask. One: Do you have a death wish? Two: Are you happy now? and Three: Is it broken?" he asked, sitting next to Abby. The last question was directed to Watson though. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"One: No, just a wish for adventure, and two: Yes, quite." she said smugly, as Watson moved her knee causing her to cringe in pain.

"Dislocated. Abby, this is going to hurt." he said. Holmes grabbed Abby's hand and she closed her eyes. A swearing pain shot through her leg and she cried out. Opening her eyes, she saw Watson pulling a roll of bandages out of his coat and began wrapping her knee. Holmes was still holding her hand, but was smiling smugly again.

"That will teach you to jump out of buildings." he said standing. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You did it too." she said. Holmes chuckled.

"I am an adult, I have the ability to jump out of buildings." he said, walking toward Watson. Abby held up her ring finger and wiggled it around.

"I'm engaged, that's got to count for something." she said as she began to try and stand up. Holmes shook his head.

"When we get back to the house, I want you to rest your leg. I mean it Abby, you're lucky it isn't broken." Watson said, helping her walk to the door.

Suddenly, men in police uniforms stormed into the building, shouting at them to get on the ground and put their hands behind their head's. Abby rolled her eyes and turned to Watson.

"How long will that be?"

Abby awoke the next morning with a swore neck and a headache. She lifted her head and saw Holmes asleep with her head on Watson's side. Groaning, she sat up slowly and looked at Watson.

"Why are we still here?" she asked aggravated, trying to stand up. Watson rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Why do you think?" he asked as Holmes woke up. Watson sighed.

"I haven't slept all night. Not a wink." he said slowly, not looking up from a small book he was reading. "Why I ever believed that I would get to have tea with Mary's parents is beyond me. Having been talked into going with you." he said, before Holmes cut him off.

"We were set upon, it was self-defense." he said slowly, looking at Abby. Abby just shrugged and began to limp around on her stiff leg.

"I've been reviewing my notes of our exploits over the past seven months. Would you like to know my conclusion?" Watson asked, putting the book down as he glared at Holmes. Holmes just stared at him, before shrugging. "I am psychologically disturbed." Watson cried out. Abby snorted.

"I could have told you that." she muttered under her breath, only to receive a death glare from Watson.

"How so?" Holmes asked curiously. Watson sighed and continued.

"Why else would I continually be led into situations… where you deliberately withhold your plans from me? Why else?" he asked, frowning and glaring at Holmes.

"You've never complained about my methods before." Holmes said as he fished his pipe from his coat pocket. Abby laughed, where as Watson just looked confused.

"I'm not complaining."

"You're not? What do you call this?" Abby asked, only to receive another glare.

"How am I complaining? I never complain. When do I complain about you practicing the violin at three in the morning, or your mess, your general lack of hygiene, or the fact that you steal my clothes?" Watson ranted.

"Ah, we have a barter system…" Holmes stated, but Watson ignored him and continued on.

"When do I complain about you setting fire to my rooms?"

"Our rooms."

"The rooms. When do I complain about you experimenting on my dog?"

"He's our dog."

"The dog!"

"Gladstone is our dog!"

"HEY!!!" Abby yelled, causing the two adults to stop and stare at her. She smiled and pointed to the two of them. "Am I going to have to separate you two?" she asked mockingly. Holmes sighed and looked at Watson.

"I understand." he said slowly. Watson eyed him curiously.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I do." Holmes said quickly. Watson shook his head.

"I don't think you do."

"You're overtired." Watson sighed and nodded.

"Yes."

"You're feeling sensitive." Holmes said quickly. Watson huffed.

"I'm not sensitive." he said.

"What you need is a rest. My brother, Mycroft, has a small estate near Chichester. Beautiful grounds, there's a folly. We can throw a lamb on the spit." he said, gazing off into the sky. Abby shook her head and laughed at him.

"We? Holmes, if I were to go to the country, it would be with my future wife!" Watson said angrily.

"Well, certainly if we must…"

"No, not you! Mary and I. You are not…"

"What, invited? Why would I not be invited to my own brother's country home? Watson now you're not making any sense." Holmes said seriously. Abby snorted.

"Yes he is, Uncle Mycroft hates you." she said, which made Holmes glare at her.

"He does not." Holmes said, folding his arms across his chest. Abby snorted again.

"Yes he does, he called you the 'idiot detective', or does this not ring a bell." she asked, smiling widely, a fake sarcastic smile on her lips.

"Abigail Holmes!" The guard yelled out. Abby turned around and looked at the man.

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

"Your bails been posted." he said, indicating to a woman wearing a dark brown cloak, but her dark red curls were clearly visible behind it. Abby smiled.

"Melissa." she called out as she walked toward the door, Holmes and Watson following her. She walked out, and the guard slammed the cell door in their faces.

"Just Miss Holmes." he said to her father. She smiled, blew them a kiss, then walked over to her friend.

"Are you limping?" Melissa asked as Abby joined her. Abby sighed.

"Just dislocated. I'm fine." she said, making her way up the street toward the awaiting carriage. Melissa sighed and chased after her friend.

"What did you do this time?" she asked as they entered the carriage.

"Jumped out of a building, blew up a dock. The usual." she stated. Melissa stared at her a moment, then sighed.

"Oh Abby…" she trailed off. Abby sighed.

"It was kind of fun… you should try it sometime Melissa." she said as she looked out the window. Melissa sighed and shook her head, but smiled.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, and they returned to 221 Baker Street. Abby and Melissa got out of the carriage and walked into the building.

"Would you like a drink?" Abby asked as she limped toward the kitchen. Melissa nodded and followed Abby. She poured them each a small cup of tea that Sarah had made, and sighed.

"So, where did you get the money to bail me out?" she asked curiously Melissa gulped the tea and smiled.

"Actually, I only had half." she said slowly. Abby stared at her.

"They let me out with only half?" she asked curiously. Melissa shook her head.

"No, I had to borrow the rest."

"From who?" Abby asked quickly.

"Me." a voice said behind her, causing her to jump. There, standing about five feet behind her was Will.

"Will!?!" Abby yelled, before enveloping him in a hug, which he returned. Melissa cleared her throat and stood up.

"I think I will give you two a moment. See you later Abby." she said before hurrying out the door. Abby and Will laughed at her, then smiled at each other.  
"So, how much do I owe you for bailing me out?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Think of it as a repayment from when you bailed me out." he said. Abby laughed.

"That's not fair. You were arrested for punching a guy who slapped me; I was arrested for blowing up a dock. They are not the same thing at all." she announced. Will laughed.

"Still, it was a gift." Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"William McCalion, you are going to make a girl very happy someday." she said as she leaned in a rested her head on his shoulder. Will smiled and kissed her forehead, then rubbed a piece of hair out of her face.

"And you will make a man very happy." he said calmly. Abby smiled and leaned up.

"Yeah, I will won't I?" she asked, smiling happily. Will laughed, and soon, Abby joined in happily.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to break apart. Abby groaned and shook her head.

"Miss Holmes?" a voice called from the hallway. Abby smiled a bit.

"Clarkie." she called, walking toward him. He nodded in her direction. "What can I do for you?" she asked slowly.

"Your presence is requested." Clark explained.

"Where?" she asked slowly. Clark shrugged.

"Wasn't told Miss." Abby sighed, but nodded. She turned to explain to Will what we going on, but all she saw was an empty kitchen.

"Will?" she called out, only to receive no answer. Abby sighed, then grabbed her coat and followed Clark to the carriage.

"Miss Holmes," a man with a beard asked from inside the carriage. "I hope you don't mind." he asked, before lowering a bag over my head.

**So, what do you all think??? I like it, so there… Please review. Thanks!!!**


	16. A Past Reviled, Gifts, and Voices

**I'm back!!! Miss me??? Anyway... I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters other than Abby, David, Will, and any other ones not in the movie.**

**Two quick things before we start...**

**1) Thank you to my beta Litta, who helped out with the editing for this chapter...**

**2) I was listening to "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift this weekend, and I started jumping up and down in my seat. It is _the_ song that describes the relationship between Will, Abby, and David. So... listen to it and tell me what you think. I may be totally wrong, but it's still a good song never the less.**

**Anyway, on with the show!!!**

* * *

Light flooded her eyes, causing Abby to wince in pain. Sun poured through the windows that lined the wall next to the table where Abby sat. It was about five times the size of her kitchen, and with ten times as many windows.

Her father was sitting in the chair next to her with a puzzled look on his face, which made Abby guess he had been blind folded as well.

"Mr. and Miss Holmes, apologies for summoning you like this," the man sitting across from Abby stated. He had short grey hair, green eyes that Abby swore she had seen before, and a stern voice. "I'm sure it's quite a mystery as to where you are and who I am." Abby turned and stared at her father, who was also staring at her.

"As to where we are…" Abby began, but Sherlock cut her off.

"I was, admittedly, lost for a moment between Charing Cross and Holborn. But I was saved by the bread shop on Saffron Hill, the only baker to use a certain French glaze on their loaves, a Brittany sage," Holmes explained. Abby glared at him, partly angry that had cut her off, party amazed he knew all of this while being blindfolded. The only reason she knew where she was, was because her bag was sort of see through. "After that, the carriage forked left, then right, a telltale bump over the Fleet Conduit…"

"And as to who you are," Abby said, cutting off her father, who looked rather annoyed with her. "that took every ounce of _my _not inconsiderable experience." she said. A small smirk tugged at her lips. The man stared at her, his eyes full of curiosity. "The letters on your desk are addressed to Sir Thomas Rotheram, Lord Chief Justice. That'd be your official title." She leaned forward in her seat, and placed a hand under her chin. "Who you _really _are is, of course, another matter entirely." she said, smirking slightly. Sir Thomas stared at her, his eyes full of amazement and, what looked to Abby, fear.

"Judging by the sacred ox on your ring, you're also the secret head of the Temple of the Four Orders," Holmes stated, while Abby leaned back in her seat. "In whose headquarters we now sit, on the northwest corner of Saint James Square… I think," he said, looking at Abby, who nodded.

"As to the mystery, the only real mystery is why you bothered to blindfold us in the first place." Abby stated, chuckling a bit as she did this. Sir Thomas's face was blank; then he sighed.

"Yes, well, standard procedure, I suppose." he stated slowly.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing all three people in the room to stand. Two men walked into the room, both looking official. One of them was older, around her father's age, with red hair, brown eyes, and a thick mustache. The other one, who Abby found kind of cute, was younger, with black hair, green eyes, and a thinner mustache.

"I daresay we have the right people, gentlemen," the older one said as he walked toward the table.

"Sherlock and Abigail Holmes, Ambassador Standish from America." he said, indicating to the older man. "And Lord Coward, the home secretary." Both men nodded. Lord Coward stared at Abby.

"How do you do?" he asked slowly. Abby smiled. Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room opened.

"Talking to my fiancée Coward? I hope you didn't upset her." the voice yelled as he walked toward the group. Abby turned and saw David walking toward them. She smiled widely and ran toward him, who picked her up and spun her around in a circle, kissing her as he did so. She laughed at his boldness and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they walked back toward the group. David chuckled.

"What am _I _doing here? You're the one who is in _my _headquarters." Abby stared at him.

"You're in the Order?" she asked.

"David here is one of our youngest members." Sir Thomas stated. David smiled and continued to hold Abby's hand.

"I suppose you already have some notion as to the practices of our order." Coward said, directing the question to both detectives. Sherlock walked over to the fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Yes, um…They're um… practically interesting." he explained. Sir Thomas frowned.

"Be as skeptical as you like, but our secret systems have steered the world towards good for centuries. The danger is they can be used for more nefarious purposes."

"What some call the dark arts, or practical magic." David explained to Abby, who snorted.

"Magic? Really?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"We know you don't believe in magic Miss Holmes. We don't expect you to share our faith, mainly our fears." Standish stated, turning toward Abby, who gave him a blank gaze.

"Fear is the more infectious condition," Holmes said from his spot by the fireplace. "In this instance…" he trailed off, then turned around and looked from Abby to Sir Thomas. "…fear of your own child." he said slowly. Sir Thomas's head snapped up, his eyes full of fear. Abby's mouth dropped open and she stared at her father.

"Ok, you lost me," she stated. He ignored her, and continued with his banter.

"Blackwood is your son." he told Sir Thomas. "You have the same irises, a rare dark green with diamond-shaped hazel flecks." Abby gasped again, she knew those eyes were familiar. "Together with identical outer ears, which are only passed down by direct bloodline, which either makes you, by necessity, brothers… or, in this case, more likely, father and son." Sir Thomas's eyes moved to each of the other men in the room, who looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Lord Thomas took a deep breath.

"Very few people are privy to that information… and we want to keep it that way." he said, looking from Abby to Holmes. Holmes stared at Sir Thomas, who eventually turned and walked toward Standish. "He was conceived during one of our rituals. His mother wasn't my wife, but she shared our beliefs. She was a powerful practitioner… though not enough to survive giving birth to him." he said coldly. Abby sighed, and David squeezed her hand.

"Death followed him where ever he went," Sir Thomas continued. "Those five girls were not the first to be butchered. He killed many more, using them to enhance his powers." Sir Thomas was pulling something out of a compartment in the wall, and Coward was staring at her father.

_"And I succeeded too." _an eerie voice said in Abby's mind, causing her to jump slightly. David stared at her, but she smiled and took a few deep breaths.

_"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…" _she thought over and over in her mind, hoping she was right. The voice laughed.

_"When will you learn Miss Holmes, you and I are bound together on a journey that will change the course of the world forever. It _is _happening."_ Abby began to breath faster, and pulled away from David to sit on a near by chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Fine." she said with a shaky voice. Her father stared at her, but said nothing. He then went back to flipping through a book he had in his hands.

"His power grows daily," Coward stated, staring at Abby as if he knew. Her head shot up and she looked at him. "His resurrection is evidence of that. But what he does next will be far more dangerous."

"The secret lies in the book of spells." David said. "That's where he gets his power. He's going to raise a force that will alter the course of the world."

"We want you to find him and stop him before he does." Sir Thomas told Holmes. Holmes looked up from the book and stared from Sir Thomas, to Abby, to David, then back to the book.

"We'll give you any assistance we can," Coward stated. "As home secretary, I have considerable influence over the police." he told her father, which Abby thought sound a little like a threat. "So… name your price." Holmes closed the book and walked toward Abby, then stopped.

"The great benefit of being a consulting detective is that _I_ can pick and choose my clients." He turned back around and stared at the men. "So, consider it done, I'll stop him." The men began to smile and looked relieved. "But not for you." he stated quickly. "And not for a price." He handed the book to David, grabbed Abby's hand, helped her to her feet, and looked her in the eye. Her skin was ghostly white, shaking, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding extremely concerned. Abby nodded, but didn't say a word. Holmes sighed and turned toward the door. Abby stayed put.

"I do have a parting inquiry, Sir Thomas."

"Which is?"

"If the rest of his family's dead, how long do you hope to survive?" he said quickly. Sir Thomas's face drained of all color. "Food for thought." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Abby alone with the four members of the Order. She sighed and turned toward Sir Thomas.

"I am truly sorry for my father, Sir Thomas." she said quickly. He shook his head and held up his hand.

"It's quite alright Miss Holmes." he said. David walked over and took her hand in his.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Standish said, walkin over to Abby and David. Abby smiled and looked at David, whose eyes twinkled a bit.

"Yes Standish… but if you gentlemen don't mind, I would like to get my future wife home." David stated, leading Abby toward the door.

"Nice to meet all of you." she said as the door closed behind her. David smiled and led her down the stairs and out the door of the building. A black carriage was waiting for her on the curb. She got in and turned to see David standing outside.

"You're not coming with?" she asked slowly. David smiled and shook his head.

"No Darling, I have to go sort things out upstairs." he said. Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry if Dad caused any trouble." David laughed.

"Not at all, I think they rather enjoyed that." Abby snorted.

"Yeah, I could tell." she said quickly under her breath. David laughed, then leaned over and kissed Abby's lips.

"See you soon Mrs. Jacobs." he said, slipping a small box into her hand as the carriage pulled away. Abby leaned her head back and sighed. She opened the box to reveal a pair of emerald earrings. She smiled, they were amazing.

She returned home to an empty house, which she was fine with. She threw her coat on the floor of the hall, walked up the stairs to her room, and gasped at the sight in front of her. There, sitting on her bed, where a dozen pink carnations, her favorite flowers. She walked over to the bed and picked up the bunch, inhaling their sweet scent. She felt a piece of paper rub against her nose, and pulled it out so she could read it.

Abby,

Sorry I ran out earlier today. Hope these make up for it.

Sincerely yours,

Will

Abby sighed and sat down on the bed. The scent of flowers filled the room, and she smiled.

"Could this day get any better?" she asked out loud.

_"No, but it's about to get a lot worse." _Blackwood whispered in her head. Abby jumped and groaned.

Yep, she was going crazy.


	17. Dead Bodies, Visits to Will, and Dreams

**SUMMER! NO SCHOOL! (does happy dance to celebrate) **

**Anyway, as you all can tell, I am excitied for summer, cause it will give me more time to write. I worked ****hard on this chapter... enjoy.**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters thought up by Arther Conan Doyle... any other characters are mine and you can't have them :)**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Abby awoke the next morning confused and relieved at the same time. After getting dressed in her signature blue gown, she sat down on her bed and sighed deeply. Ok, so she was hearing the voice of a presumable resurrected magician in her head, nothing creepy about that right? She threw herself onto her pillow and groaned.

"Miss Holmes?" Sarah asked from the doorway. Abby rose slowly and looked at the maid.

"Yes Sarah," she said slowly.

"Inspector Lestrade is down stairs, asking for your father," Sarah said, looking around at the messy room. Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tell him he's not here, he's smart enough to figure out what to do after that, I assume anyway…" she trailed off. Sarah nodded and closed the door behind her. Abby sighed, pushed herself off the bed, and walked over to the window.

The sun was shinning over Baker Street and the surrounding city. People were running around the streets below Abby's window, yelling at each other words that Abby couldn't totally make out. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard shouting coming from the hallway. She turned slowly toward the door and stared at it, her eyes full of confusion.

"Sir, you can not go in there!" Sarah yelled as Inspector Lestrade yanked open the door to Abby's room. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. Abby held up her hand to a worried Sarah.

"It's okay Sarah, he can come in," she told her. Sarah sighed and nodded, closing the door behind Lestrade. Abby folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Who died?" she asked sarcastically. Lestrade huffed.

"Sir Thomas," he said quickly. Abby's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Blackwood's father?" she asked curiously. Lestrade's eyes bugged out now.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed, but Abby shook her head.

"Nothing, when?" she asked, walking over to her closet and grabbing a coat. Lestrade sighed.

"Last night, we assume between 10 and 12." he explained as Abby got her coat on and walked out the door of her room, Lestrade right behind her.

They arrived at Sir Thomas's home a few moments later. Several carriages filled the street around the house, which led Abby to believe other officers were here already. She jumped out of the carriage and walked toward the door.

"Did you miss me?" a voice called out to Abby. She turned around and saw her father, dressed in the same clothes he had on yesterday, walking next to Clarkie. She rolled her eyes. He walked forward and embraced her in a small hug. She smiled, then pulled back when she got a smell of his clothes.

"Why do you reek of Adler?" she exclaimed, fanning under her nose hoping the smell would go away. Holmes sighed.

"You need to learn to be nicer to her," he said as the three detectives walked into the house. Abby rolled her eyes.

"What are the words I'm looking for… ah yes, not on your life," she said as the walked in to the bedroom.

"We've checked everything," Clarkie explained as they walked into the bathroom. "No sign of a break in and the butler didn't hear a thing." Abby looked around, and got a full view of a naked Sir Thomas.

"OK!" she yelled as she whipped around, putting her hand over her eyes. "Can we put a towel over him please?" Holmes chuckled.

"Get use to it Abby, you are getting married to a man are you not?" he asked. Abby glared at him.

"Grow up!" she exclaimed to her smirking father.

"So..." Clarkie said, interrupting the fight. He threw a towel over the lower half of Sir Thomas. "Body in the bathtub, his eyes were wide open, and the only thing missing was his ring," he explained. Holmes walked over to the tub, looked at the inside of it, touched it then smelled his hand, then walked over to the other side of the room. Abby just stayed put, looking at the contents of the table sitting next to the tub.

"Why did you drain the water?" Holmes asked, breaking the silence of the room. Clarkie looked confused.

"Out of common decency," a nearby officer explained.

"Crime is common, logic is rare," Abby said quickly, walking over to her father. "The decent thing to do is catch the killer, not provide comfort for the corpse." Holmes nodded, then took an odd looking instrument out of his coat pocket and started squeezing it, and when he did, dust flew into the air. Abby sneezed. Holmes walked over to a chair, sat down, and started chuckling.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to a container sitting on the table Abby had just been looking at.

"Jasmine bath salts," she said slowly, as if she was unsure of herself.

"Superb. Probably comes from a larger container. It'll either be in the pantry, high up where it's warm and dry, or in a linen cupboard with a vent." Holmes explained. Abby stared at him, utterly confused. Clarkie and the other officers in the room began to walk out.

"Constable!" Abby yelled, causing him to turn toward her. "You could to worse than to check the grounds under the rear window for any footprints _not _your own." she said smugly. Clarkie smiled, finished writing all that down, then ran as fast as his legs would carry him away. When she was sure he was gone, Abby turned back to her father.

"Why do you care about where bath salts came from?" she asked as he rose from his chair. He squeezed the instrument again, and more dust came out, only this time, it rushed through the wall.

"I don't," he said as he began knocking on the wall. He hit a spot that sounded hollow, and grinned slightly. His fingers began to feel along the wall, and suddenly, the wall flew open like a door. Abby chuckled.

"Cool," she said as she followed her father inside the small room. Oddly painted pictures lined the wall, mostly consisting of men with wings and furry legs. Abby let out a low whistle. There was a table full of books and other strange objects on it that caught her attention, so she leaned down next to it and began to move things around.

"One large tooth," she said as she threw it into her coat pocket. "An odd looking bone, some hair, and a book."

"Mr. Holmes?" Clarkie yelled from the room outside Abby shoved all the objects in her pockets and stood up quickly. Holmes grabbed a feather and put that in his pocket.

"Cupboard or pantry?" he asked slowly, his back to the officers.

"It was in the pantry sir," Clarkie said, looking around in amazement at the room. Holmes pursed his lips.

"I don't know what to make off this," he said as he tapped the giant container of salts. "Excellent work," he called as Abby and he walked out.

"Adieu," Abby called over her shoulder.

"So you're saying you hear the voice of a dead man in your head?" Will asked as he handed Abby a cup of tea. She had come over to his house after her and Holmes arrived back from the crime scene. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but needed to tell someone about Blackwood, and really didn't want Watson or her father to be that someone.

"Yeah, basically," she said taking a sip. Will shook his head.

"Abby, I think you need to tell your father and Watson about this," he said slowly. Abby about spit out her tea and chuckled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she said sarcastically, setting the cup on the table. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I can't Will."

"Why not?" he asked.

"They have a lot on their plates now. Watson's trying to move, and propose to Mary, and Homes… well Holmes doesn't have much going on, but I would prefer not to tell him," she said slowly. Will still didn't know about what Blackwood said to her father yet. Will shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you top their lists of priorities," Will assured her, rising from his chair as he did so. Abby sighed.

"Maybe…" she trailed off. Will leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It will be alright." he said, helping her to her feet. "Promise." Abby leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Will chuckled. "You haven't kissed me like that since we were eleven," he said laughing. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Just because you were my first kiss doesn't mean I have to go fall in love with you William McCalion," she said, grabbing her coat off a near by chair. Will laughed, in a way that made it sound forced to Abby, but she said nothing and walked out the door.

_It was dark and raining hard. The windows were glowing in the dark sky as a bell tolled mid-night. Standish walked through the rain and knocked on the door, looking around suspiciously as he did so. A crow stood in the rain and cawed at his feet. He sighed and walked into the building. He removed his coat and top hat as he entered the large meeting room that held his peers._

_"What's the meaning of __this__ Coward? Why have you called this meeting?" Standish asked slowly. Coward smiled slightly._

_"Sir Thomas is __dead_,"_ he announced to the room, only to get utter silence in return. "I nominate Lord Blackwood as head of the Order." Standish chuckled dryly._

_"Have you lost your mind?" he said seriously. "You know damn well what he's capable of."_

_"Of course he __does_,"_ a voice announced from the other side of the room. Blackwood walked down a flight of stairs and looked at all the men in the room. "That's why we're here. That's why we're all here." He walked over to David's chair and put his hands on the back of it, David smiled warmly. _"My powers and assets were given to me for one purpose, a magnificent, but simple purpose: to create a new future, a future ruled by us," _he said, eyeing Coward. Standish looked uncomfortable. Blackwood walked over toward a large chair in the middle of the room._

_"Tomorrow at noon, we take our first step toward a new chapter in our history. __Magic will lead the way. Once the people of England see our newfound power, they'll bow down in fear."__ Blackwood turned and stared at Standish. "Across the Atlantic lies a colony that was once ours. It will be again." Standish glared at Blackwood, hatred filling his body._

_"The Civil War has made them weak. Their government is as corrupt and ineffective as ours, so we'll take it back. We will remake the world," he stared at David as he said this last part "__and__ create the future." Every man in the room was silent, staring at Blackwood as if he was God. "These men are with me Standish, but, are you?" _

_"No Sir, I am __not,"__ he said slowly, shaking his head. "These powers you are playing with, no man can control." Blackwood just stared at Standish, smiling a bit as he did._ _"Well Gentlemen…" Standish said, addressing the __room, "__someone has to stop him, even if you won't." He pulled a revolver out of his pants pocket and aimed it at Blackwood's chest._

_"Oh I wouldn't do that if I __were you_,"_ Blackwood said slowly, chuckling a bit as he did so. He turned around to face the wall, and a gun shot rang out. Suddenly, Standish went up in flames. He began to scream and trash around, as Blackwood just held his back to him. No one tried to help; they all just stood and watched as he ran out the window into the rain. He hit the ground and died instantaneously. _

_Blackwood walked over to the chair and sat down slowly, taking it all in._

_"Gentlemen, don't be __afraid," he said slowly. "As you can see…" he looked from one member of the room to another, "__we are protected." Coward walked over, holding up a golden goblet. _

_"Come, drink your allegiance _here," _Coward announced.__ Slowly but surely, every member in the room walked up and drank from the goblet at Blackwood's feet. He smiled a cold smiled, and looked straight ahead._

_"Wake you Miss Holmes."_

Abby awoke screaming bloody murder, covered from head to toe in sweat. Tears were running down her face, and she could feel herself shaking.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Holmes exclaimed as he ran into the room, a candlestick high above his head and Watson on his heels. He looked over at Abby and sighed. "Nightmare?" he asked slowly. She nodded. She used to get them all the time when she was younger, mostly about Watson and Holmes getting shot or stabbed, but it had been years since one had come on.

"Here," Watson said, handing Abby a glass of milk he had collected from the kitchen. She drank it all in a few gulps and lay back down. Holmes shook his head and Watson walked out of the room.

"You want to tell me about it?" Holmes asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. Abby thought for a moment. Did she? It could have really happened, what she saw in her dream, or it could just be her imagination. And if it was her imagination, then she would have to explain the voice in her head, and then they would be there all night. Abby shook her head.

"No," she said, closing her eyes slightly. Holmes sighed and nodded.

"Ok then." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Princess."

"Night Dad," she called as he left the room. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but kept hearing the same words play over and over through her head.

_"We will remake the world, create the future…"_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Just want to praise me?(Joking, but if you want 2... Lol) Anyway, reveiw and tell me what you think... Have a great week and summer!**


	18. The Truth She Wanted To Hear

**IT'S FINALLY UP! For all you Irene fans out there, the reason behind her leaving is here, so enjoy. I didn't really like the reason I wrote, but nothing else seemed... Irene-y enough... so this is all I got.**

**Few things before we start...**

**1) I do not own Sherlock Holmes or anything of the characters besides Abby, David, Will, and the other originals that are based off of real people (THEY ARE COMING BACK BY THE WAY! All the characters who were mentioned before will be in an upcoming chapter that I have begun to type... so be patient.)**

**2) _Italic _means flashback in this chapter **regular font **means now. Everyon clear on that?**

**3) This may seem a little early on because _this _story is even over... but I have an idea in place for a sequal. It have almost nothing to do with the "Professor" guy Irene works for (I forgot his name). I can't tell you much more or I'll give away the ending to _this _story. So when you review today, tell me if you would be interested in reading this story, even if it's basically only about Abby... there will be a murder for her to solve though, and there will be Holmes and Watson, I promise that much!**

**Anyway... on with the show!**

* * *

Abby awoke the next morning with a huge headache. She hadn't been able to fall asleep after the nightmare incident, so she was annoyed when she could hear Watson walking around in the hallway, indicating anyone remotely normal was awake and out of bed. Groaning, she pulled herself up, threw on a brown dress, fixed her hair so it _didn't _look like she just rolled out of bed, and looked out the window.

The sky was a dull grey and it was foggy. Rain was slightly falling from the sky, but not hard enough that people would stop walking around in the streets. Abby sighed; this was the perfect day to just lay in bed and sleep. But she knew after the nightmare last night that she wouldn't be able to go back to bed, so she sighed again, walked out into the hall way, and into Watson's study.

The door was wide open, so Abby just stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude. Watson was standing by the window, looking through papers and packing things into boxes. Abby looked around the room and shuttered. It looked so empty. Almost all of his stuff was out of here, leaving only disregarded scraps of paper on the floor and a small tea table. Abby sighed, causing Watson to turn around at the noise. He smiled slightly upon seeing her.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, turning back to his packing. "Sleep well?"

"What sleep?" Abby asked, closing the door, walking inside, and throwing herself down in the only available chair in the room. "After that stupid nightmare, sleep and I seemed to be on different continents." Watson chuckled, causing Abby's head to shoot up. "It's not funny."

"On the contrary, I think it's hilarious," he said, putting a book down and walking toward her. He looked at her face and sighed. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was unnaturally pale, and overall she looked miserable. "Was it really that bad?" he asked curiously. Abby nodded, then asked the question that had been haunting her all night.

"Did anything happen to Ambassador Standish?" Watson's eyes grew wide, which indicated something had. He sighed.

"His body was found outside the headquarters of the Four Orders this morning. He was badly burnt, almost to the point of being unrecognizable." He rubbed his eyes, then stopped and looked at Abby, his eyes full of questions. "How did you know something happened?" Abby gulped; she was hoping she was wrong.

"Well…"

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Holmes wearing a pair of brown pants and a messy shirt. Abby smiled, praising the lord that he walked in at that moment.

"I didn't know you were here," Watson said, turning his attention to Holmes.

"Since this room is no longer yours, do you mind if I utilize it?" Holmes asked, rubbing his hands together. Watson pursed his lips, and then smiled slightly.

"Be my guest," he replied before returning to his packing. Holmes smiled, then opened the other door that led into the room.

"In here chaps," he called. Two officers walked in holding a large body bag.

"Where would you like us to put him, Sir?"

"Anywhere's fine," her father replied, walking over to Abby. She stood up and glared at him.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" she said, her voice full of suspicion.

"It's not," he said quickly, before returning to the bag, which was now laying on a table. Holmes untied the bag, then pulled off the top to reveal a dead man. Abby sighed.

"Holmes, what have I said about bringing strange dead men into the house?" she asked, anger mixed with amusement in her tone. He smiled at her, then looked at the body.

"Who is he?" Watson asked, pulling something off a nearby shelf.

"The man who tried to kill you at Reorden's lodgings. Evidently his neck didn't survive the impact of Dredger landing on him," Holmes explained. Watson, who was trying so hard to seem uninterested but was failing epically, looked at Holmes, then back at the body.

"Yes…" he said, trailing off. "Thanks for that by the way," he said to her father, who just looked up for a moment then back at the body.

"There is some consolation in the knowledge that he could still be of service to his fellow man," Holmes said, walking around to get a better look at the body. Abby walked over to the man and lifted one of his arms up.

"Elbows and arms are stained with blood, but it's older than his own injuries." She put it back down on the table and sighed, then smelled the arm and gagged. "Is it just me, or does this guy smell like rotting beef?"

"None of the blood is human," Holmes added from the other side of the body, smiling slightly at Abby's observation. "He's not a butcher, let me see..." Holmes trailed off, deep in thought, while Abby pulled a gun out of the dead guy's pocket.

"Hey Watson," she called, holding up the gun, "think fast." She threw the gun into the air, which Watson caught and then glared at her. She just smiled and turned back to her father, who was cutting a bit of hair off the man's head. He then took the hair and put it over a small flame. Holmes sighed.

"Yellow flame, green bursts, which would make him an industrial worker." he said standing up. Abby, who was examining the man's fingernails, pulled a small knife out of the pocket of her dress and rubbed it under one of his nails.

"Why do you carry a knife with you?" Watson asked from his spot by the window. Abby smiled.

"You never know when a person will be jumped in an alleyway… or when you need to be doing the jumping." She pulled the substance off the knife and smelled it. "Ew, coal and river silt." She sneezed.

"Bless you," Holmes said quickly. "The slag on his trousers should put hin squarely in…"

"Nine Elms," Watson interrupted. Abby and Holmes turned around and stared at him.

"Sorry, what?" Holmes asked. Watson turned around and looked at the two of them.

"The area you're looking for is Nine Elms." Holmes pursed his lips and nodded.

"Do you remember where I put the Lords Register of Members' Interests?" Holmes asked, walking over to the desk in the corner.

"It's on the step ladder," Abby said as she put the knife back into her pocket. Holmes walked across the room to look for the book, and Watson walked over to the body. He grabbed a pair of glasses off the table and examined the victim's eyes. Abby snorted. "Way to look uninterested." Holmes walked back in, carrying a large green book.

"Well, Blackwood's had his hand in just about everything that's corrosive to the spirit." He walked over to Abby and showed her the book.

"Woolwich Arsenal, Limehouse Chemical Works?" She leaned up confused. "Ok, why didn't we realize this guy had issues a lot earlier?" Abby asked, looking up in amazement at Holmes.

"It'll probably be a factory by the river," Watson said from his spot over the body.

"What's that?" Holmes asked, pretending not to hear. Watson looked up and shook his head.

"Never mind." He walked over to the window then turned back to Abby. "Do you know where my rugby ball went?" She gulped; it was at the bottom of the nearby river.

"Nope, not a clue,"

"Queenshithe Slaughterhouse," Holmes said suddenly. "Nine Elms. Factory by the river." Watson smiled slightly.

"Told you he smelled like rotting beef," Abby announced. Holmes chuckled.

"Well done Watson, that should lead us straight to Blackwood, dead or alive." Holmes walked over toward Abby, grabbed his coat, then the two of them walked toward the door.

"Not us," Watson said quickly, sadness hinted in his voice. Holmes stopped and stared at the wall, his eyes looking sad. "You."  
"Yes, just a figure of speech old boy." With that, he walked out of the room. Abby jumped down the stairs, grabbed her jacket off the coat hanger, and pried open the door.

"Abigail," a voice said in the doorway. Abby's eyes shot up to land on Irene Adler, who was wearing a pair of grey overalls and a white top, her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Abby just stared, unsure of what to do or say.

"Dad!" she cried out to the man upstairs. "Adler's here!" Holmes suddenly appeared next to Abby, his eyes glued to the woman standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Irene? I am extremely busy at the moment," he said seriously. Irene looked him up and down, then snorted.

"I can see that." She walked into the room, then looked at Holmes, her eyes serious. "Actually, I'm here to speak to Abby, if she doesn't mind." Abby's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped slightly. This woman wanted to speak to _her_? Holmes turned and looked at his shocked daughter, his eyes full of amazement as well.

"Abby?" he asked slowly, unsure what his daughter would say. Abby closed her mouth and nodded slightly.

"All right," she said quickly, causing Holmes to look even more confused, considering Abby hated the woman. Irene nodded and followed Abby into the living room. Abby closed the door behind them, then sat down on the coach across from Irene.

"Well…" Abby trailed off, looking around the room. Irene stared at her, not taking her eyes off of the teenager.

"You look just like your father," she finally said. Abby stared at her, her eyes full of uncertainty. "Except for your hair… it's much thicker than his ever was." She smiled a smile which Abby didn't return.

"You told Holmes you wanted to speak to me," Abby said quickly. Irene laughed.

"You call your father by his last name?"

"I always have," Abby explained. Irene nodded, then looked around the room.

"Well… I hear you're getting married," she said slowly. Abby nodded slowly.

"Yes." Irene looked at her as if she expected more of an answer, but Abby gave none. Irene sighed and shook her head. Abby simply stared ahead, her face blank of all emotions.

"Look, Ms. Adler…"

"Please call me Irene," she interrupted quickly. Abby stared at her for a moment, before continuing.

"Ms. Adler, I don't know what you wanted to speak to me about, but if you were hoping for some huge sobbing 'mother-daughter reunion' thing, I can personally promise that will _not _happen," Abby said coldly. Irene just stared at her, her face now blank. She nodded slowly, then pursed her lips.

"I suppose I expected you to be angry with me…"

"Trust me, angry doesn't even come close to describing how I feel," Abby interrupted. Irene held up a hand indicating she had more to say.

"I would be angry with me too if I were you. But, could you listen to the reason why I left before passing judgment on me?" she asked, sadness filling her eyes. Abby stared at this woman. This woman who had been absent from her life for sixteen years, and now suddenly reappeared out of thin air. Did she really want to listen to an excuse to why she hadn't been there?

But then again, she had always wanted to know. The question always on her mind for as long as she could remember had been: _Why wasn't my mother here? _She could finally get that answer, even if it was one she didn't want to hear, it would be the truth. Finally, she nodded.

"Ok. I'm listening."

_(15 years and 5 months earlier)_

_"She's absolutely beautiful," Irene announced, leaning over the small white cradle to get a better look at her three month old daughter. She slipped one of the blue baby slippers off her foot and put it in her pocket. Holmes, who was leaning against the wall across the room, shirked at Irene before walking over to join her._

_"Ah, I've seen cuter," he said sarcastically._ _Irene leaned up and slapped his arm. He chuckled. "Only joking Love. She's stunning." Irene smiled and kissed the father of her child. They stayed like that for moments, until someone yelled at them._

_"Holmes!" Watson called from down the stairs. "We have a new case. Hurry up!" Holmes pulled back and rolled his eyes. _

_"Duty calls." He kissed Irene on the cheek, walked over and kissed Abby on the forehead, then headed out of the room. Irene smiled as he left, then sat down in the white rocking chair. She sighed. How she missed the thrill of an adventure; she hadn't had one since before she was pregnant. Even though countless of her friends who had children said motherhood was an adventure all its own, that wasn't what she meant. She missed the thrill of getting on a train and going as far as her money would take her. She groaned and looked at the cradle where her daughter was sleeping. She could sneak away for the day and be back before either Holmes or Abby noticed. _

_"Sarah!" she yelled to the maid down stairs. Seconds later, Sarah ran into the room. _

_"Yes Miss?"_

_"I have to run an errand really quick. Keep an eye on Abigail would you?" she asked as she got out of the chair and walked out the door. _

_The sky was bright blue without any clouds in sight. People were bustling around in the streets, carrying baskets of food or bags of goods. Irene breathed in the fresh air and smiled. This was going to fun._

_Irene woke up to bright sunlight pouring through the window across the room. She tried to sit up, but stopped when the movement caused her head to spin. She groaned._

_"Good morning," a strange voice said from next to her. She turned her head to see a strange man with brown hair and green eyes lying next to her in bed. She groaned again._

_"Who are you, and where am I?" she asked slowly. The man laughed._

_"No wonder you don't remember after all that brandy," he said as he got up. Only then did Irene notice that he was totally naked. Looking down, she realized so was she. She took a deep breath to calm herself down._

_"Did we…" she trailed off. The man turned around and nodded. "Oh God!" She jumped up, then grabbed her head. The pain made it feel like someone had hit her in the head with a shovel. She sighed then opened her eyes to see her dress lying in a pile on the floor by her feet. She bent down, grabbed it quickly, threw it on, then ran out the door._

_"You're leaving Sweetheart?" the man yelled after her as she ran out the door of the house. She looked around the street to see the river. Why was she over on this side of town? The sky was dark and cold, not bright and cheery like she remembered. She ran down the street till she hailed a cab._

_"Where to Miss?" the driver asked as she sat down in the back of the carriage._

_"221 Baker Street please," she said quickly, listing the first address that popped into her head. "What's today's date?" _

_"The 21__st__ of May Miss." Irene gasped. She left the house three days ago. That means…_

_"Oh god." Irene started to hyperventilate. Holmes would be freaking out. He probably called Scotland Yard by now._

_"Everything alright Miss?" the cabby asked from up front. Irene collected herself and nodded._

_"Yes," she muttered. She looked out the window and sighed. She needed a plan, something to say to Sherlock to explain her absence. He'll forgive her, wouldn't he?_

_Or would he call her a mindless slut and never let her see Abby again? What she had done was stupid and reckless. After he found out, he might not want her around Abby anymore, he would call her a terrible mother for leaving Abby alone with Sarah to have an adventure. He wouldn't even speak to her again. She sighed; she knew what she needed to do, even if it would rip out her heart._

_"On second thought, take me to the train station please," she called up to the cabby, as a tear slid from her eye and down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Abigail." _

"I was never cut out to be a mother…" Irene trailed off slowly, staring out the window. Abby just stared at her, trying to comprehend what she was hearing. "After that event, it just hit me. Your father would think I was stupid and reckless, and would hate me for what I did."

"He hated you even more for leaving," Abby said coldly, trying to keep her tears from falling. Irene sighed and nodded.

"I know, but at the time…" she stopped and looked up at Abby. "I am so sorry Abigail," she said slowly. Abby didn't say anything, just stared and blinked. "I know you probably think the worst of me, and I apologize."

"I needed you," Abby said quietly, so quietly that Irene almost didn't hear her. "I was a little girl growing up in a house with two grown men who had no idea what to do with me. I needed a mother." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Abby let it. Her eyes were full of hurt, sadness, and resentment. She shook her head and sighed.

"I know you did, and I thought of you every day for the last sixteen years." Irene leaned forward and took Abby's hand. "Abby…" Abby pulled away and jumped off the couch.

"Why did you even come back?" she asked as she walked over to the window. "I mean, it certainly wasn't for me. And you've had, what, eight other husbands, so it's probably not Dad." She turned and looked at the stunned Irene. "Was it only because of your case?" she asked coldly. Irene sighed, then shook her head.

"The case was a large part of it, but I guess I wanted to go back to the life I left behind on Baker Street." She stood up and walked over to Abby, who had tears flowing down her cheeks. Abby chuckled.

"Trust me, that sure as hell is _not_ happening," she said coldly. Irene nodded.

"I know."

"For the last sixteen years, you have been dead to me," Abby explained, looking up at her. "I always pictured having a mother who loved me and just… died." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes." Irene said quickly, taking a step forward toward Abby. "I still do." Abby sighed and shook her head.

"I needed a mom." She looked up at Irene, waiting for an answer. Irene shook her head.

"Abby…" she shook her head again. "I may be your mother, but I'm not your mom.*" Irene smiled slightly and took Abby's hand again. "You have turned into an amazing woman. More amazing than I had ever dreamed you would have become. I am so proud of you." Abby looked at her, then embraced her in a hug, which Irene returned. Abby stepped back and laughed.

"I always dreamed about that."

"What?"

"Hugging my mother." Irene smiled. Abby sniffed.

"So… what now?" Abby asked curiously. Irene sighed.

"Well, I want you to take this," she pulled the blue slipper out of her pocket and handed it to the shocked Abby, "to remember me by." Abby smiled and nodded.

"So… friends then?" she asked slowly. Irene nodded.

"Yeah, friends." They hugged again, then broke apart when they heard a cough outside the door, followed by a small 'Shut up Watson!' The women laughed, and Abby walked over and ripped the door open, causing Watson and Holmes to fall on the floor.

"What did I say about ease-dropping?" she asked, mimicking Holmes. She turned back to Irene and smiled, then back to the guys. "Come on men, we have a killer to catch." She then stepped over the men and out the door.

* * *

***Stole that line from Glee.**


	19. Boats, Meat, Saws, and Boom!

**Hi there everybody! I'm back with a new chapter. Few things first:**

**1) I (sadly) do not own Sherlock Holmes. I do, however, own the original characters that are in theh story. You all know who they are right?**

**2) There will not be a new update for awhile. :( I will be leaving for vacation in a few days and will be away from my laptop 4 2 weeks, but there will be a new one before Augest. I promise that.**

**With that... on with the show!**

* * *

It was dark by the time they finally departed. Abby now found herself on a small fishing boat in the middle of the river with Watson, Holmes, and some old guy she didn't know. Holmes and the old guy where laughing at some stupid joke Holmes had made, while Watson lugged coal across the boat for the engine. Abby on the other hand, just sat on a nearby barrel and watched it all in amusement.

"More coal, Doctor!" the old man yelled. Watson groaned in frustration before dragging his fifth shovelful of coal toward the engine. He threw it into the engine, then leaned against the wall where Holmes was doubled over laughing.

"Glad to see you three are working hard," he said seriously, eyeing the men and Abby. Abby rolled her eyes and pointed at the old man.

"It wasn't even that funny," she said smirking. Watson shook his head and stared at the still laughing Holmes.

"And I thought we were trying to be discreet," he said seriously. Holmes stopped laughing and stood up straight, trying to regain his composure. He grabbed the steering wheel again and began to whistle.

"You would not last one day in the Navy," the old man yelled at Watson. Abby rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Holmes, are you sure there isn't an alternative means of water transportation than that?" Watson asked curiously when the old man turned around. Holmes turned toward Watson and smiled.

"I guarantee you no one knows London's waterways better. Tanner's practically a fish himself." He motioned to the old man, who was drinking a bottle of brandy as if it where the last drink he would ever have. Watson stared at him.

"He certainly drinks like one," he said shortly.

"Oh, you found a sense of humor, doctor." Tanner yelled, turning back toward the group. "If only just a sense." Watson rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to Abby. Tanner walked over toward her father and grabbed the wheel. "I better take over, there. Bit tricky down here." Holmes nodded and walked over to Abby, who was looking at the river.

"So," he trailed off. "have a good talk with Irene?" Abby shrugged.

"I suppose." She turned and looked at him. "I'll always come first to you right?" Holmes turned to her, his eyes full of anger and amazement.

"Abigail Elizabeth Holmes, are you out of your mind?" he asked, sounding a tad bit hurt. "Of course you will. What in the world would make you doubt me like that?" Abby shrugged again.

"I don't know. It's just, she left and you really loved her. And now that she's back, I…" She shook her head. Holmes stared at her and saw a tear fall down her cheek. He wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"You will always come first to me Abby. That is a promise." Abby smiled and looked up at Holmes.

"Love you." Holmes chuckled.

"And I you."

Tanner drove the boat into port a short time later. Well, port being them having to jump into water and walk to land. Abby got out of the water and stared down at her soaked dress and rolled her eyes.

"This is why I can never have anything nice," she huffed as she ran after her father and Watson up a flight of stairs and against a brick building. They ran over to a narrow way and looked around. Watson grabbed a clip board and Holmes a barrel; Abby just looked around.

"What the hell am I suppose to grab?" she exclaimed. Watson turned back to her and rolled his eyes, before throwing her a small box containing brown blobs that Abby didn't want to know what they were. She followed quickly behind Watson. They walked through a room full of barrels, then saw an area that looked oddly familiar.

"Look familiar?" Watson asked, as if he were reading her mind.

"Yep," Holmes said as he and Abby threw the contents in their arms down.

"All that's missing is a ginger midget." She walked with Holmes around and looked at the contents on a lab table. Papers lined its surface, and bottles filled in the gaps that the papers didn't. Abby sniffed the air and sneezed. "It even smells the same in here."

"They cleared something away not a moment ago," Holmes explained. Watson walked over to join the two detectives and pursed his lips.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Not sure. Something mechanical," Holmes explained, though Abby wasn't paying attention as of this point.

"Dad," She walked around him into a nearby room, "look at this."

The room had pigs as far as the eye could see, heads on one side and bodies on the other. Abby gagged as the two adults joined her.

"Rotting beef," she said shortly, which caused Watson to chuckle. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and checked to see if the barrel was full, which it was. Abby did the same thing, only to get a shocked look from Watson.

"You keep a loaded gun on your person too?" he asked astounded. Abby just smiled and nodded before following Holmes. They walked slowly between rows of hanging pig bodies, carefully looking to see if anyone was watching them. Abby stopped and looked around; she swore she heard something. Thinking she was crazy, she followed the adults until they saw numbers etched into the wall.

"1:18," Abby read carefully.

"Chapter and verse," Holmes stated quickly. "Revelations 1:18..." Abby sighed, she knew what those where.

"I am he that liveth, and was dead," she whispered slowly, shaking her head.

"And behold I am alive forever more," a booming voice finished. Abby jumped and looked around, recognizing the voice the moment it spoke. Holmes and Watson ducked down slowly and backed away toward the wall, Abby just stood still. Holmes glared at her, as if that would make her move, but she just closed her eyes and tried not to freak out.

"Blackwood," she muttered under her breath.

"I warned you, Holmes, to accept that this was beyond your control, beyond what your rational mind could comprehend." Holmes turned and looked around, then gulped. He was afraid, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"What a busy afterlife you're having," he said slowly.

"I want you to bear witness." Suddenly, a door to Abby's left opened, and someone began to walk around. She opened her eyes and looked, only to see a shadow. She sprang to her feet and ran toward the figure.

"Abby!" Holmes yelled. Blackwood had evidently stopped his little speech. Abby turned to look, then saw the figure. She ripped her gun out and shot two bullets, but both missed. The figure ran out of the room, but one of her bullets had ripped through a piece of wood and let a little light in, so Abby got a small look at his face. She gasped and backed up a bit until she hit the wall Holmes and Watson where up against.

"See a ghost Miss Holmes?" Blackwood asked swiftly. Abby closed her eyes and tried to figure out what she saw. Holmes leaned in and whispered to her.

"What did you see?" Abby shook her head.

"Nothing," she said shortly, but that was far from the truth. Blackwood began to talk again.

"Tomorrow, at mid-day, the world as you know it will end."

"Show me your face and it will be the end of your world right now," Watson said, turning toward his right.

"Save your bullets, Watson," Holmes instructed.

"A gift for you," a voice suddenly whispered in Abby's ear. She let out a blood curdling shirk and jumped five feet in the air. Watson and Holmes flew back with her and began shooting at the wall, Watson only shooting three times and then stopped, unlike Holmes. He shot till his clip emptied, then kept going till Watson grabbed the gun.

"What was that about saving bullets?" he asked curiously. Abby grabbed her chest and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm down. Watson looked at her, his face blank. "You alright?" he asked slowly. Abby glared at him.

"Oh sure, a supposedly resurrected guy whispers in by ear. Why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked sarcastically. Suddenly, a machine behind them turned on, which made Abby jump. Flames began to shoot out on each side of a conveyer belt, and pig bodies began to move along the line. Abby walked forward and looked at the machine, then gasped when she laid her eyes on the last body in the line. Irene Adler was tied to the line.

"Dad!" she yelled. He ran over to join her and his eyes grew wide.

"She followed you here Holmes. You led your lambs to slaughter." Blackwood laughed. Watson followed him and grabbed a fire blanket from the nearby floor.

"Holmes." Holmes caught the blanket and stared at him. "This game is designed to hurt," he explained. Holmes nodded as he wrapped the blanket around his body. When the flames stopped momentarily, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him toward Irene and grabbed on. The flames started again, totally enveloping the blanket and Holmes's exposed legs.

"Watson!" Holmes yelled from under the blanket. Abby turned and looked around the room. She turned a switch next to her back and looked at her father. Suddenly, flames burst out from the floor, fitting Holmes's feet. She jumped back and winced.

"Crap!" she yelled, realizing she had screwed up. Watson glared at her.

"It's warm in here, Watson!" Holmes cried out. Watson ran over to the other side of the room and flipped a switch, shutting off all the fire. Abby breathed a huge sigh of relief as Watson ran up and pulled the burning blanket off the 'happy' couple. Suddenly, the machine stopped, and Irene was left dangling in the middle of the room. Her wrists where strapped to the machine, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Hold on there," her father told her.

"I can't!" she cried, jerking around on the chain.

"Let me take your weight." Watson said, wrapping her legs around his neck and lifting him up. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Holmes.

"Give us a leg up, old boy," Holmes told Watson as he lifted him up, even though he cried out in pain. Holmes looked at the lock that held Irene's wrists and groaned. "These German locks always give me trouble." Suddenly, the machine creaked, then began to move again. Abby jumped and turned to see what had begun to move. She gasped when she saw it, it was a huge saw.

"Ah… Dad?" she asked pointing to the saw. Holmes's eyes grew wide when he saw it.

"It's a band saw." Watson looked past Holmes, who was now dangling himself from the line, and groaned in fear. "No matter, we have plenty of time." The machine began to move. Abby ran up ahead of the saw and began to look around for something to stop it.

"Holmes," Watson cried. Holmes was now standing on a table and was attempting to saw the lock in half, but with no luck.

"It's not working!" Irene yelled.

"Keep calm," Watson told her, but began to look scared himself. Abby looked down on the floor and rubber her eyes, then stopped and really looked at the floor. There where gears in the bottom and, if Abby was right, they controlled the saw. She grabbed a bucket of meat and threw it into the gears. They hacked at the meat and stopped, which caused the saw and machine to stop. Abby then walked over toward Watson and stopped. She lifted his shirt and began removing his belt.

"Abby, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't get excited." She removed the belt and pushed him a bit. "Go turn off that valve," she commanded as she jumped onto the table next to her father. "Excuse me old man." She swung the belt around the line and began to hang on it. She looked at Irene and smirked. "So we meet again." Irene smirked at her, though she still looked terrified. Holmes, catching on to what Abby was doing, removed his belt and hung between Abby and Irene. The pipes above them began to leak warm water, and Watson was hanging behind Irene.

All was going according to plan, except the saw had started up again. Abby was getting really close and looked up at the ceiling, which was cracking and gulped.

"And we'll bounce in three, two…" Abby felt the back of her dress hit the saw and gulped again. "NOW!" With that, they bounced and broke the line. Holmes hit Abby with his back sending her flying inches in front of the saw and into a wall. Her head burned and the room was spinning, but Abby saw why Holmes had pushed her. He was holding Irene's face, which was an inch away from the saw. She groaned and grabbed the back of her head, which was sticky.

"Are you ok?" Watson yelled as he ran up to her. Abby blinked a few times then nodded. She looked at her hand and saw that it was all red.

"Oh great." She showed her hand to Watson. He took a deep breath and spun her around to see the back of her head.

"It's a small wound. It'll heal on its own." Abby nodded, then pulled herself up a bit. She looked around and saw Irene and Holmes embraced in a hug. Abby groaned, then remembered the reason she was in the stupid building in the first place. She picked up her torn down the middle skirts and ran out of the building.

"Abby!" Watson yelled as he followed her. She didn't stop, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she was out in the cold night air. She looked out at the river and sighed. Then, she saw the boat, and its rider. Blackwood smiled at her and waved. She gasped.

"Abby," Watson began as he caught up to her, then saw what she was looking at. Abby ran ahead of him, then stopped when she heard a strange noise, like the sound of a pin dropping. Evidently Watson heard it too, because he stopped with her. More of the same sounds where being heard and Abby looked back at where she came from, her father and Irene where running out of the building.

"DAD!" she screamed, which made him stop. Suddenly, the wall next to her exploded, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor. She heard her father and Watson yell to her, but not before another explosion. What seemed like a thousand more explosions occurred after that, each louder than the next.

Abby opened her eyes from her spot on the floor and tried to look around. Fire covered almost everything in her view, but she could see the boat moving slowly toward shore, and Blackwood was not alone. Joining him was the same figure Abby had seen in the shadows earlier, only this time she clearly recognized him.

"David?" she whispered, just before another explosion went off and everything went black.


	20. Hospitals

**I'M BACK! Hello readers, how was everyones 4th of July? Small confession on my part... I've had this chapter done for around a week and just got around to posting it. :( SORRY! Let's all forgive me and enjoy.**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters from the movie.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The voices where the first things that registered to Abby, followed shortly by the siring pain that covered most of her body. Her head felt as if someone had dropped a cinderblock on it, and the rest of her felt as if it where covered in cement. She lay completely still, praying the pain would leave if she didn't move.

"How long has she been like this?" a familiar voice asked; to Abby it sounded a thousand miles away.

"Four hours," another familiar voice responded. Abby swore she knew who these voices belonged to, she just couldn't place them. Slowly, she opened her eyes to stare around the room to which she was occupying.

It was a small room, it only contained a small metal bed, a dresser next to it, a nightstand which held a lap, and two chairs by the wall across from her. Abby blinked a few times, then clearly noticed whose voices she had heard.

"Quick question," she croaked, causing the figures to jump. Abby smirked slightly, then winced as the pain in her neck increased. "I'm not dead yet, so why are you all wearing black?" Melissa smiled, standing up from her chair and walking over to Abby, Emily and Nessa following closely behind her. They all were adorned in black gowns with their hair in buns, so they all looked like they were attending a funeral, except for Nessa who always wore dark colors.

"God Abby, you scared the hell out of us," Nessa explained as she sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid Abby's feet. She smirked and shrugged as much as her pain-ridden shoulders would allow.

"I try," she crocked again, before clearing her throat. She looked at each of her silent friends and sighed. All of their eyes were red rimmed, showing they had spent most of the last four hours crying.

"You're in a hospital bed and you're making jokes?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. Abby shrugged again.

"I'm not dead so," she trailed off. The girls remanded silent for a moment, as if looking for a reason to talk. Finally Melissa, who had been unusually quite up to this point, cleared her throat.

"What happened, Abby?" she asked slowly. Abby sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the details as clearly as possible.

"We were at the wharf, Watson, Holmes, and I." Her eyes rushed open and she leaned forward slightly. "Holmes and Watson, are they ok?" she asked urgently. Nessa nodded slowly, as if she was unsure. Abby wanted more reassurance so she turned toward Melissa, knowing she would get the truth. Melissa sighed and rubbed her eyes, before turning back toward Abby.

"Watson is fine. He's in a room down the hall with Mary and the doctor. He's the reason you're here, in the Veteran's Hospital. He has a few deep cuts in his upper back and a broken arm." Abby nodded slowly, then eyed her seriously.

"And Dad?" Melissa sighed again, her expression turning grave.

"No one has seen him Abby, thought, there is a warrant out for his arrest." Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Millions of thoughts flew through her head at once: Was Holmes ok? And if he was, where was he? And if he _wasn't_, where was he?

"I'm sure he's fine Abby," Emily said quickly, bringing her back into reality. She nodded slowly, trying to believe her. She sighed, before continuing her story.

"Anyway, we were there because we had a lead on a case, and we saw a boat going away from the wharf." She went flying forward, then gasped in pain as her vision dimmed for a moment. Nessa had jumped off the bed, and everyone stared at Abby with wide eyes. Abby closed her eyes and grabbed her now throbbing head.

"Are you ok Abby?" Melissa asked quickly.

"Should we go get the doctor?" Emily asked. Abby shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm fine." She opened her eyes and stared at her friends. They all stared at her, then one by one began to relax. "Did David show up by chance?"

"Yeah, he and Will are out waiting in the hall right now," Melissa said. Emily walked over to the door and said something into the hall. Suddenly, David and Will ran into the room and where kneeling on either side of her bed. She smiled at Will, then just stared at David.

"Abby, you have no idea how scared I was," David said quickly. Abby stared at him.

"I bet you were," she said coldly. She turned back toward Will and looked into his green eyes.

"Patricia made this for you," he explained, handing her a small Get-Well Soon card made out of newspaper. Abby chuckled and smiled.

"I love it. Tell her thanks." Will ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and smiled slightly.

"I also got you these," he said, pulling a bouquet of pansies up off the floor. Abby gasped, she hadn't seen him bring them in. She grabbed then and brought them to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent. She smiled brightly and looked back at her best friend.

"Thank you Will." He smiled and nodded. David cleared his throat, causing Abby to turn back toward him.

"_I_ got you this," he said, pulling a pearl necklace out of his pocket. Abby stared at its cold surface and sighed. He stood up and helped put it on. The cold, small pearls burned the cuts that lined Abby's collarbone. She looked up and stared at David, who smiled back.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Abby asked the group, not taking her eyes off of David. No one said a word, they all just stood and walked slowly out of the room, Nessa closing the door behind her.

"I am so happy you are ok darling," David said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, but Abby pushed him away. He stood straight and stared at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Why were you there?" Abby asked coldly. David pursed his lips and continued to stare at her.

"Where?" he asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

"At the wharf. You were on the boat with Blackwood." David eyes grew cold. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you hit your head when you fell. I wasn't there." Abby stared at him, her eyes aflame with anger.

"Why are you lying? I saw you in the slaughter house and on the boat. I _shot _at you David," she emphasized. David glared at her, his eyes growing slightly angry.

"No you didn't, because I wasn't there," he said coldly. Abby leaned forward and moved her feet so they where on the floor. Ignoring the serious pain that now flooded her body, she pulled herself up and looked David in the eye.

"Look at me David. I'm lucky to be alive; I have cuts covering almost every inch of my body." David looked her up and down and nodded slightly, his eyes still cold.

"I can see that, and the police will catch the person, or people who did this to you."

"I may be looking at one of them," she muttered. David groaned with anger.

"I wasn't there Abby! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Until you stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"YES. YOU. ARE!" Suddenly, David reached up and slapped her across the face, hard. She gasped, reaching up to touch her now numb cheek. David glared at her, his breathing rigid.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from the doorway. Abby and David turned to see a doctor standing there, staring at both of them seriously. David sighed and looked at Abby.

"Nothing doctor. I was just leaving." With that, he pushed past the doctor and walked away. Abby wiped the tears out of her eyes and sat down slowly on the bed, staring at the giant ring that covered her finger.

"You should be in bed," the doctor stated as her walked over to the dresser, causing Abby to look up. He had back-brown hair that had hints of gray in it and a slight German accent. Abby shook her head and smiled slightly.

"I know." She put her head on the pillow and sighed.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor asked, picking up Abby's charts. Abby stared at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I was in an explosion, what do you think?" The doctor chuckled a familiar chuckle, causing Abby to smirk. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked, turning away slightly from Abby. She chuckled.

"The accent was a nice touch, but I didn't hit my head hard enough to forget my own father." Holmes turned back toward Abby and smiled. He walked over and sat on the bed. Abby leaned up and embraced him, which he returned. "I thought you might be dead." Holmes chuckled.

"Nothing can kill me." Abby pushed back and stared at him.

"So, how bad am I?" Holmes cleared his throat and looked at the chart he was holding in his hands.

"Minor cuts on your legs, arms, neck, and back. Four major cuts on your stomach, three on your back, and two on your neck that needed stitches." He stopped and looked at her cheek, which was now warm. "Your cheek's bruised. Strange, it wasn't an hour ago…" Holmes stood up and looked at the door, then back toward Abby. "Did he hit you?" Abby sighed.

"No," she said slowly.

"Abby…"  
"It was nothing; we had a fight, that's all." Holmes stared at Abby, then sighed. Abby shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're going to get him, right Dad?"

"Who? David?" Abby glared at him.

"Blackwood." Holmes chuckled, then nodded.

"Of course. I swear on my life I will catch Blackwood."

_"No he isn't" _Abby gasped and shook her head. Holmes stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Abby, are you ok?" Abby nodded.

_"How long are you going to keep lying to him Ms. Holmes?"_ Abby gasped again and quickly shook her head.

"No, I have a problem." Holmes sat down on the bed and listened as Abby told him everything that had happened to her since Blackwood came back.

"So you have been hearing his voice in your head for four days?" Holmes asked, his voice mixed with fear and anger. Abby nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she stated.

"And you waited four days to tell me this?" Abby closed her eyes and nodded.

"I thought it would stop." Holmes groaned and stood up. He began pacing the room, shaking his head.

"Abby." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Dad," she said softly. He looked at her and pursed his lips.

"I have to go."

"Now?" Abby said, jumping up. Holmes pushed her back onto the bed.

"Yes now."

"Can I ask why?" Holmes smirked.

"Someone has to stop a dead guy from talking to you through your head," he said. Abby rolled her eyes at him and laughed before leaning into her pillow

"Love you."

"And I you. Now, sleep," he said as he walked toward the door.

_"You and I both know he can't stop this from going on." _Abby sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"He will, you and I both know it. And if he doesn't, god only knows I'll have to." Abby looked at the flowers sitting on the table next to her bed, and smiled. She stared at them until her eyes drifted close and she fell into a deep, painless, and quite sleep.

* * *

**Ok, again so sorry it wasn't up sooner. I blame my swim team scedual. Speeking of which, I have my first meet tommorow. Wish me luck! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please!**


	21. Out Of My Mind

**I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had HUGE amounts of writers block.**

**Same things: I do not own Sherlock Holmes... blah blah blah.**

**Real quickly though, I REALLY want to thank my beta Litta for helping me with this chapter. The 1st draft needed ALOT of corrections, as do a majority of the chapters you read on this fic. So I thank her for making this fic as perfect as it is now. THANKS LITTA! **

**Anywho... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Abby awoke the following morning to see Watson sitting in the chair next to her bed, his arm in a sling. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and stared at his cut-covered face.

"So you're alive then," she said, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Obviously," Watson chuckled. Abby rolled her eyes and tried to pull herself up out of the bed, before getting lightheaded and landing right where she started. "Careful there." Watson stood up slowly and walked over next to Abby. "You lost a lot of blood; your body's still trying to get use to it." Abby stared at him, confusion spewed across her face.

"Quick question: I'll be fine right? I mean, the lightheaded/ black out spells will go away?" she asked slowly. Watson nodded, then walked over to the dresser across the room.

"Yes, probably within the next few hours." Abby nodded, then grabbed her head as the lightheadedness got worse.

"So I can go home?"

"Yes. That is why I am here." Watson pulled open a dresser drawer and began to look around. A question popped into Abby's mind, one she wasn't sure if she should ask. Probably not.

"What about the whole 'dead guy talking to me' thing?" she asked, only half registering what she had just said. Watson, who had just pulled a green dress out of the dresser, spun around and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Abby cringed.

"I take it Holmes didn't tell you then," she asked, looking up at him from the bed. Watson shook his head. Abby smirked slightly.

"Well, that's a story for another day. I want to go home." She jumped out of the bed, ran over to Watson, grabbed the dress, and ran across the hall to the other room that was empty. She closed the door and locked it, then tried with all her might to stand up straight as the room spun round and round from her jump and dress herself at the same time. While this was going on, Watson was banging on the door, demanding answers. Abby sighed, then snapped the last button on her dress into place and threw open the door.

"Would you like to explain to me what is going on?" Watson asked angrily as Abby walked into the hallway. She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not really." With that, she twisted around on her heels and walked down the hall toward the door, a stunned and angry Watson right behind her.

After being discharged from the hospital, the two detectives took a carriage back to Baker Street. Watson kept demanding answers, but Abby was doing a pretty good job droning him out with her own thoughts.

Her hand moved up slowly to the cold stones that lay on her neck. David, her fiancée, the man she was going to marry. Yet, he was lying to her. Well, she assumed he was lying to her; there _was _a lot of fire there so maybe she was mistaken…

She shook her head. No, he was lying to her; she was one hundred percent sure on that. But he was handsome, rich, sweet most of the time, and could provide for her. She loved him, didn't she?

She turned her head and laid eyes on the bouquet lying on the seat next to her and smiled. Will, sweet understanding Will. The only person she ever felt actually understood her about, well anything. He was her best friend in the whole world, her other half…

"Abby!" Watson yelled, knocking her back into reality. She shook her head and blinked several times, then looked at Watson, who was holding the carriage door open. They had arrived back home. Sighing, she grabbed the bouquet next to her, took Watson's outstretched hand, and exited the carriage onto the street. She quickly ran up the steps and threw open the parlor door, revealing the familiar apartment.

"Holmes?" she yelled, only to receive echoes in return.

"He's probably up in his room." Watson explained, closing the door behind him. Abby set the flowers on the nearby dinning room table and ran up the stairs toward his bed room, Watson right on her heels.

Holmes's room was a mess, as usual, only this time, there were chalk outlines all over the floor, just like the ones Abby had seen inside the book Sir Tomas had given her father. Abby twisted her head around, scanning the room for a passed out Holmes, when she saw blood droplets line the floor around the chalk, and on top of that, she saw something that should have jumped out at her when she walked in: Irene Adler was sitting across from her unconscious father.

"Great," she muttered under her breath as she walked closer to her. "We just can't seem to get enough of each other, can we?" she asked coyly. Irene looked up and smiled, her eyes gleaming in the morning light.

"Obviously not." She looked Abby up and down then raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the same dress you were wearing the night of the fire?" Abby looked at the dress and noticed blood stains on the hem and bottom, something she should have noticed before. Strange, she was sure out of it. She groaned.

"Brilliant." Turning on her heels, she walked out of the room, down the hall, and into her room. The sunlight poured on her as she grabbed a red dress out of her closet. Pulling off her blood-covered green one, her fingers ran over the pearls. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt them on her throat. She dropped both dresses and brought her hands up to the back of her neck, fumbling with the chain. The pearls fell to the floor, breaking off the chain and scattering around the room. Abby smiled slightly and watched them roll around, one going under her bed.

She turned around and grabbed the red dress off the ground and slipped it over her head, when she heard a soft THUD come from under her bed, like metal on metal. Turning slowly, she walked up to her bed and leaned down to examine what she heard. There, at the very back of her bed, was the pearl leaning up against something silver and dust covered. Abby reached out and grabbed it, pulling it out into the light.

It was the silver cross she had thrown under the bed after seeing Irene for the first time a few days ago. Shining in the light, Abby ran her finger across the soft red ribbon.

She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled slightly. Her face was covered in scratches, as was her neck and chest. Her hair was a mess with its brown strands flying around her face, some strands knotting in with others. She looked like a homeless person. Abby lifted the cross up to her neck and tied the ribbon in place. Her smile widened, there, she was perfect. Well, she still looked like a homeless person, but a homeless person with a nice piece of jewelry. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked out of the room

She stopped right outside the door to Holmes's room, listening to tip her off to what was going on.

"Familiar artwork," Watson said, followed by the sounds of rushing sheets. Abby smiled, Holmes was up. She touched the cross on her neck for a moment, then walked in side.

"You look gorgeous," she said as she entered the room, getting a good look at him. His hair was just as messed up as hers, his sleeves where unbuttoned, and his thumb was bleeding. Other than that, Abby was amazed her wasn't dead. Holmes looked up at her and smiled, then turned back to Irene.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't leave." Abby rolled her eyes and walked over to sit next to Holmes.

"I thought she would," she muttered, only to get elbowed slightly by Holmes. Irene said nothing, just bent over and grabbed a newspaper. The main title read **Sherlock and Abigail Holmes Wanted. **

"You made the front page," she said to the both of them. Abby stared at it, her mouth hanging open.

"Only a name and no picture," her father said standing. Abby rolled her eyes and looked out the window_. David's sure going to love me now. _

"So, it looks like you two will be needing to work outside the law now and that's my area of expertise," Irene said, throwing the paper aside and staring at Holmes.

"I feel safer already," Abby muttered as she stood up. Watson stood up slowly and walked toward the 'happy family'.

"You seem to be making a rapid recovery," Holmes stated, wiping his face with a small white cloth. Abby walked over toward Irene and stared at the two detectives.

"Yes. Took the shrapnel out myself. Mary said I had a lousy doctor." Abby chuckled to herself, totally getting where Mary was coming from. The two men stood in silence for a moment, before Holmes cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm... I'm just so… very glad that you're…well… with us," he explained, pausing between words as if he was having trouble. Abby smirked at him.

"I'm fine too, by the way," she said, breaking the awkward moment. Holmes turned to her and smiled.

"Of course you are." He guided her to a chair, which she sat in. Watson and Irene joined her and stared at Holmes.

"Now that you're seated comfortably, I shall begin." He turned and walked toward the window, looking outside as he talked. "My initial approach was far to narrow. When Blackwood invited me to Pentonville Prison, he suggested I widen my gaze."

"Along with threatening your daughter's life," Abby interrupted. Holmes stared at her, his eyes ablaze.

"I knew you where ease dropping."

"Of course you did." She smiled. Holmes rolled his eyes and continued his tirade.

"I may have reconciled thousands of years of theological disparity." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh God," she muttered.

"God has nothing to do with it," Holmes said, walking toward them, his eyes on the chalk drawings on the floor. "Blackwood's method is based on a ritualistic mystical system that's been employed by the Temple of the Four Orders for centuries. To fully understand the system, to get inside it, I reenacted the ceremony we interrupted at the crypt, with a few," he paused, searching for the right word. "_enhancements _of my own." Watson and Abby smirked as Holmes walked past them.

"By enhancements you mean not killing people," Abby said slowly.

"Exactly. My journey took me somewhat farther down the rabbit hole than I would have liked and though I dirtied my fluffy white tail, I have emerged enlightened." Abby rolled her eyes again and stifled a laugh. She found this all interesting and funny. "The fraternity who silently control the empire share the belief with the kings, pharaohs, and emperors of old that the sphinx was a door to another dimension. It's made up of four parts: the foot of a lion, the tail of an ox, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a man." Abby raised her head and snapped her fingers, remembering something.

"In Sir Tomas's secret chambers, we found the bone of an ox, the tooth of a lion, eagle feather, and hair." Holmes smiled at her, then turned toward Watson.

"Map," he commanded. Watson grabbed the rolled up piece of parchment of the floor and threw it at Holmes, who caught it in midair. "The points of the star represent the five murdered girls, but the cross is what we are interested in. It's a widely held belief that within the architecture of the great cities are coded references to this system." Holmes knelt down next to Abby and looked at the map. "Since he rose from the grave, Blackwood has killed three men, each murder committed at a location that has a direct connection to the temple, therefore the system." Abby nodded, the gibberish spilling from her father's mouth was beginning to make sense. "Reorden, the ginger midget, represents man. We found his body here," he said, pointing to the bottom part of the cross. "Sir Tomas, master of the temple, wore the ox ring. He died here." He pointed to the top part of the cross. "Standish, ambassador to America, where the eagle has been the national emblem for over 100 years. The headquarters of the Temple of the Four Orders where he died is here." Right side. Holmes crossed his arms and stared at the map, his eyes serious. "Correspondently, the map will tell us the location of the final act."

"So, we have man, ox, eagle. Only the lion remains."

"Parliament," Abby said, staring at the map, her eyes wide in horror.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from downstairs. All four of them stood up and stared at the door.

"Get out of the way, you lowlifes!" Lestrade yelled from behind the door.

"Right this way," Holmes said, leading them to the trap door on the other side of the room. He opened it and pointed to the door. "Ladies first." Irene went down and Watson followed, Abby stood right behind Holmes. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand that, as far as Abby could tell, held instructions. _He's not planning on leaving, _she thought. Holmes was leaning over the door and talking to Watson, his back right in front of Abby.

"I must be out of my mind," she whispered. Ripping the paper out of Holmes's hand, she kicked him in the back, sending him flying down the ladder. She slammed the door close, shoved the note in her pocket, and walked slowly toward the door.

"Hello, hello, hello," Lestrade said as she rounded the corner. Abby smiled slightly and stared at him. "Where's you're father?"

"No idea. I thought you might know, but then I remembered that you're not all that bright," she said smugly. Lestrade stared at her, before slapping her across the face. Abby gasped, then felt the cold metal of handcuffs grasp her wrists.

"Yep, I'm out of my mind," she muttered as four police officers lead her out the door.


	22. Smoking Out A Coward

**Hola Ladies and Gentlemen, I am back with another chapter. Sorry this one is so short, I just needed 2 set up the next part (which will be at least 2 times as long as this one)  
**

**Same as always, I don't own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters minus Abby, Will, David, and any of the awsome ones {Just kidding, they are all awsome :)} Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

Abby sat in the back of the carriage, surrounded by at least four officers, drifting in and out of the setting. She looked down at the note shoved into her hands, her father's messy handwriting scrawled across the torn page.

Suddenly, rough hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her out of the carriage, the note falling onto the floor. She looked over her shoulder as she walked down the halls of the Temple, the doors of the building closing behind her. Lestrade grabbed her arm and pulled her up a flight of stairs, her brown hair falling over her eyes as she reached the top step. He opened two large doors and shoved her into a large office.

Abby turned her head and looked around, her eyes landing on a few key things. A pair of black pants with dirt on the leg, boots with mud on them. Lord Coward turned around from the desk to the right of the door and glared at her, a small smirk tugged on his lips.

"Beg your pardon, my Lord," Lestrade said, still holding tight to her arm. "I know that it's unorthodox but, Miss Holmes here, she's been making some serious accusations about you," he pulled open his coat and reviled a small pin, an Order pin. "and the Order." Abby grasped, she hadn't seen this coming. She looked from Lestrade to Coward, who was smiling at Lestrade.

"Well, at least that solves the great mystery as to how you became inspector," Abby muttered. Lestrade sighed and glared at her, then leaned over and jammed her in the stomach. She gasped as all the air flew out of her chest. She coughed, her throat burning as she tried to take a breath. Coward chucked as Lestrade got back up and looked at him.

"Excuse me, my Lord. But I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Well, inspector," Coward said, walking toward the injured Abby. "I have five minutes before my next engagement." He turned toward Abby, who leaned forward and stared into his dark brown eyes. "So, why don't you regale me with your stories of conspiracy." Abby glared at him, her blue eyes ablaze in anger. Lestrade turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Abby cleared her throat and began to walk around the room.

"I'm curious, Coward. Did you assist Blackwood in all the murders, or just the one I helped to prevent?" She stopped in front of the fireplace and stared at him. "Very distinctive, those handmade shoes of yours. But the price of quality is often the unique imprint they leave." Coward turned and walked toward his desk. Abby turned and faced the fire, her mouth moving on its own accord. "Nonetheless, I confess to being completely outmatched." She lifted her foot and pushed a leaver up, causing the room to begin to fill with smoke. "Holmes could deduce very little from his investigation. Fortunately, for me, there's nothing more stimulating than a case where everything goes against you." She turned around and stared at him, his back turned toward her.

"How many members of Parliament do you intend to kill today at noon?" Coward's body stiffened; Abby smirked. "Man, ox, eagle, lion. The lion is Parliament, isn't it?" Something clicked into place and Coward raised his head.

"Very clever. But it's not murder, Miss Holmes, it's mercy." Abby smiled as she felt the warm smoke envelop her. "We are giving the weak masses a strong shepherd. Don't you see that it's for their own…" he stopped, pointing his gun at the large cloud of smoke. Abby chuckled slightly before speaking.

"No, but I don't really care what you think. I simply wanted to know the location of Blackwood's final ceremony, and now you've given it to me."

"I have told you nothing," Coward said, walking toward the windows, his gun still drawn.

"But your clothes say infinitely more than you could ever hope. The mud on your boots from where you've been walking, a touch of red brick dust on your leg from where you've been kneeling, a small bandage on your thumb from where you've been vowing, and a faint aroma of excrement from where you've been standing." Coward leaned over and opened the window as Abby began to move around, the smoke still hiding her tracks. "You and Blackwood laid the final touches to your ceremony in the sewers below Parliament less than an hour ago. Both houses meet today, the whole government will be there." Abby smiled as she put her handcuffs on the grown and kicked them at Coward, his face shocked. He quickly recovered and smirked at the smoke, which was beginning to clear.

"It's a shame you made an enemy you made an enemy out of Blackwood, Miss Holmes. You would have made a valuable ally." Abby smirked as she watched Coward lock the doors, his face mixed with fear and seriousness. "How unfortunate is knowledge when it brings no profit for the wise." Abby, getting annoyed with the waiting, rolled her eyes and listened to his rambling. "We attack at noon," he announced, causing Abby to smile.

"There isn't any time to waste then, is there?" she asked from her spot behind Coward. He swung around and pointed his gun at her, his eyes gleaming with a mixture of crazy and anger. Abby jumped out of the way as the first bullet was fired, barely missing her head. Dodging bullets left and right, she got to the open window and looked out for a split second. _I hope Dad knows what he's doing, _she thought as she threw herself out the window, plunging into the water below.

The water was freezing, as Abby had expected it to be as she jumped into it feet first off a five story building. Lifting her head out into the air, she looked around until she spotted a very familiar boat chugging toward her. Smiling slightly to herself, she began to swim in the boats direction. She reached the boat and took an outstretched hand, pulling her up onto the dock. Holmes stood in front of her, a smirk pursed on his lips.

"Have a nice swim?" Holmes asked as he handed her a towel. Abby rolled her eyes at her father, then smiled slightly.

"Blackwood's ceremony… thing, is taking place in the sewers underneath Parliament at noon." Holmes nodded, before yelling instructions up to Tanner. Watson walked over from his spot next to Irene, and draped his arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Very nice job pushing Holmes on top of me as you took his place this morning Abby. I give it a 9," he said smugly. Abby looked over and smiled at him, chuckling slightly.

"Thank you Watson." With that, she walked over toward the side of the boat and watched the busy streets of London slowly disappear from her view.

"I had this whole situation under control," Holmes said, leaning next to her. Abby snorted.

"Yeah, last time you said that you ended up in the hospital with a bullet in your side."

"That was a mistake and you know it."

"You jumped out of a closet that Watson was opening. In a murderer's house, what do you think he expected? A cat maybe?" Holmes sighed and shook his head as Abby began to chuckle again. They stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the river. Holmes cleared his throat and turned to look at Abby.

"So," Abby began. "You can stop him right?" Holmes raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Abby sighed and ran her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Truthfully?" she asked slowly, Holmes nodded. "I have some doubts at this point."

"What?" Holmes cried.

"I'm kidding!" she cried, laughing as she said this. Holmes glared at her, which caused Abby to roll her eyes and glare back. They stayed like this till Watson walked up behind them.

"We have arrived."


	23. Big Time Problems

**I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was debating weither to split it into 2 parts. So, here it is... enjoy!**

* * *

Abby stared ahead at the gate that now blocked their path. They hadn't even entered the sewers yet and the stench already made her gag. Watson and Holmes kneeled in front of the gate, attempting to pick the lock.

"Any day now Gentlemen," Abby said with a sigh, looking out at the murky water behind them. Suddenly, the gate swung open with a loud CLANK. Holmes got up, brushed off his pants, and smirked at Abby, who just rolled her eyes. Pushing her way past the adults, she led the way into the sewers, not stopping for a moment to look back.

The sewers were cold, wet, and smelly. Abby crept along the wall, holding her gun as a precaution. She walked through a doorway and stopped as she saw a giant machine across the room.

The machine was huge, two times taller than Abby and four times as wide. It seemed to be made of several different pieces of machines and was completely still at the moment. Abby stared at it in amazement.

"Behold," Holmes whispered behind her, causing her to jump. "Blackwood's magic revealed." Abby smirked

"98% of his magic anyway." Holmes stared at her, then rolled his eyes.

"What does it do?" Irene asked, drawing the group's focus back to the machine.

"It's a chemical weapon, first of its kind," Holmes explained. Abby turned and stared at him.

"You deduced that how?" she asked sarcastically. Holmes stared at her as he pulled something out of his coat.

"From my pocket." He pulled out a small pink object and held it under Irene's nose. It took Abby a moment to realize that what he was holding was a severed rat's tail. "I slipped this off a rather recumbent rat at the slaughterhouse. Note the blue discoloration, the faint smell of bitter almonds. Telltale traces of cyanide."

"SHH!" Watson whispered, holding his gun to his lips. Abby turned her head to see a guard walk ten feet away from where they were hiding. She slipped the gun out of her coat and checked to see if she had a full clip, which she did. Holmes leaned over her and looked at the machine through a telescope.

"Now we know what the ginger midget was working on; it'll revolutionize warfare," Holmes said in amazement.

"Yes, killing a lot of people," Watson said quickly. "Now, it's seven minutes to noon, what are we going to do?" Abby stared at her father, then watched out of the corner of her eye as Irene crept slowly away. Abby, curious to what Irene was going to do now, followed her. They stood behind another column, Irene pulling out her gun. She nodded to Abby, as if they were on the same page. Abby, not knowing what else to do, nodded too. Irene smiled, then turned around and fired at the first guard she saw, who fell to the ground. Abby laughed, then followed Irene's example. Suddenly, bullets were flying left and right, Abby was unaware of where Holmes and Watson had gone off to, she was too concerned with whether or not she was going to die before she emptied her only clip. She started making her way forward, jumping over dead bodies and punching men along her way until she reached the machine. She took off her jacket and circled the machine, looking for something to shut it off with.

"WOMAN!" Holmes yelled. Abby turned and saw him engaged in a fight that he was, sadly, losing. "Shoot him, now please!" Abby rolled her eyes then, using her last bullet, shot the man in the back of the head. Holmes, relieved he wasn't dead, walked over to Abby and smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Abby said rolling her eyes. "Don't say I never did anything nice for you." Holmes smirked at her, then walked toward Irene, who was examining the machine.

"I've never seen anything like it," Irene said in amazement. "Look at this." She held up a coin to the machine then, as an electric spark came out of the machine, went flying across the room at a high speed. Abby whistled.

"Well, that could be a problem."

"Specifically designed to prevent us from disarming it," Holmes said, leaning down next to Irene to get a closer look. Abby turned slightly and looked at Watson, who was beating the crap out of two of the guards. She chuckled, then turned back to her parents. "These appear to be designed to receive a signal of some sort," Holmes said, pointing to the wires up top.

"Electromagnetic waves?" Irene asked slowly.

"When triggered, the electrodes will send a charge converting the chemical into gas. The gas will travel up that shaft and filter through the ventilation system that leads directly to Parliament. Within seconds, the most powerful men in the world will be choking on death." Irene shook her head and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Blackwood must have some transmitter that he can activate remotely." Abby pulled out her watch and sighed.

"Three minutes, ten seconds." She glared at her father. "Any day now, Holmes." He turned toward Abby and glared at her.

"We are working as hard as we can, Abigail."

"Well, can you maybe work a little faster?" Irene groaned.

"We don't actually have to disarm the device, we just have to remove the cylinders," she said standing up. Abby looked to where she was pointing, then pursed her lips.

"Good plan, except for the fact that they're welded in," she said smugly.

"What we need is a controlled explosion," Holmes said quietly, as if he were talking to himself.

Suddenly, Watson went flying out of the doorway in which he was previously standing. Abby spun around and looked at the doorway, then tried not to scream as she saw who walked out. There, holding an all too familiar axe, was an all too familiar man: Dredger. Irene, not knowing who she was dealing with, fired two rounds of ammo, one hitting his ax and one missing completely, before her gun clicked empty. Dredger took three steps forward before taking off his hat and smiling.

"Did you miss me?" he asked the two detectives. Holmes turned toward Irene and sighed.

"I rather wish you hadn't done that," he said quickly, Abby running behind him. Suddenly, off in the distance, Abby heard the familiar bells of Big Ben chime noon. She groaned.

"Fantastic," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the machine turned on, the cylinders bubbling. Irene turned and stared at them, her eyes wide. Dredger walked forward toward Holmes and Abby, his axe raised. Holmes handed Irene his pipe, then turned back to Dredger. She closed her eyes and waited to hear Holmes scream.

"Nut him!" she heard Watson yell. Her eyes sprang open to see Watson holding Dredger's arms in place as Holmes just stared at him. Abby kicked him in the shine, getting his attention, then pointed at Watson. Holmes then ran up and head-butted Dredger, who cried out in pain. Holmes however, looked like he was going to pass out from the blow.

"Brilliant move Holmes!" Abby shouted sarcastically from her spot across the room. Watson stared at her, his eyes momentarily off Dredger, who took his chance and pulled free of his restraints, punching Watson in the face. Holmes ran over and grabbed the ax, or attempted to before Dredger punched him in the face as well. He picked up the ax and began to swing it at Holmes when Watson threw is coat over it and pulled. Dredger threw Watson hard against a wall, sending him flying into Holmes. Abby ran up to the two adults and stared at Dredger, then got a brilliant idea.

"Watson!"

"What?" he asked quickly, his eyes bulging as Dredger walked closer.

"Coat," Abby said quickly as Dredger swung at her.

"Got it!" Watson yelled, throwing his coat over Dredger faces as Abby dove out of the way, the axe barely missing her. Holmes jumped up and began punching Dredger in the face, but eventually fell, giving Dredger enough time to rip the coat into little, tiny, pieces. Abby groaned. Dredger was holding the axe now, walking slowly toward her father, who was still on the ground. Looking around, she noticed her coat lying next to Irene. She ran over, grabbed the coat, then ran behind Dredger. Just as he was about to impale Holmes with the axe, she wrapped her coat around it and pulled herself on to his back, wrapping her hands tightly around her neck. Dredger, who was trying to get her off, ran backwards into a wall, making Abby hit her head. She fell backwards onto the floor in pain, then watched as Watson took her place. The two grown men threw Dredger to the ground and held his neck till he was barely breathing.

"You guys ok?" she asked quickly, standing up. Holmes nodded, Watson merely grunted, which Abby took as a yes. She turned to tell Irene that it was ok to come back, when she noticed her running up the stairs, carrying something. Abby turned back to the machine, her eyes bugging out. The cylinders were gone. "Crap!" she yelled, turning on her heels, chasing after Irene.

"Woman!" her father yelled after her, but she was too angry to listen. She trudged up the stairs at a fast pace, following Irene's shadow. All she focused on was Irene's shadow, not where they were going or what was surrounding her, so it was a total shock when she saw Irene and her standing on top of a giant bridge. The crisp, cold London air pulled pieces of her brown hair out of the bun and made them wisp around her face as she walked toward the woman who wanted to be called her mother.

"Irene!" she yelled, causing her to turn around. Irene's eyes were red rimmed, her fingers wrapped tightly around the cylinders. "What are you doing?"

"You don't understand," she said, walking toward her. Abby stared at her, anger rising slowly.

"Was everything you told me in that speech a lie? 'I came back so I could get my life back. The life with you and your father.' You came back for the cylinders, right?" Abby asked, gritting her teeth. Irene sighed.

"It's complicated…"

"But it isn't really." Abby said, stopping her. Irene turned around, looking out over the city. She was standing as close to the edge as she could get without falling off. Abby closed her eyes, trying to calm down just a bit. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. Her father walked slowly toward them, his face blank.

"Did you take a wrong turn somewhere?" he asked Irene, who was staring at him as well. She sighed.

"We're safe now." Holmes chuckled slightly.

"Interesting assessment," he said, walking toward the edge. Irene walked past him slowly, as if she didn't know whether he would grab her or not. "Run off, I won't be chasing you anymore. Fare thee well." Abby stood there, staring at her "parents' " argument. Irene turned back around, staring at Holmes's back.

"I don't want to run anymore," she said slowly. Abby's jaw dropped; that was the last thing she had expected to hear. "I'll tell you everything."

"I wish you would," Holmes said, turning around.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed Abby's arms and pulled her backwards. She let out a high pitched scream before one of the hands moved and covered her mouth. She twisted her eyes upward to see who was holding her and gasped, Blackwood's green eyes stared back at her.

"Give me the cylinders, Miss Adler," he said, pushing Abby toward her parents. Both of them looked scared, Holmes more so than Irene. Blackwood suddenly stopped, then dragged Abby toward the edge of the bridge, pushing her so she was inches away from falling. "Or my hand may just let go." Irene looked at Holmes, who nodded slightly. Irene walked forward slowly, her hand outstretched with the cylinder easy to grab. Blackwood snatched it quickly, inspecting it in the sunlight. He chuckled, then looked at Abby, his eyes cold. Suddenly, his hand let go, pushing her a bit as he did. She fell backwards off the edge.

"No!" her father yelled. Abby screamed a little as she felt the wind rush past her body. Suddenly, two hands grabbed a hold of her waist, stopping her in mid-air. She looked up to see David, smiling at her as he pulled her up.

"I got you," he said warmly. Abby exhaled, then wrapped David in a hug, her face buried into his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Blackwood showed up at Parliament this morning. He threatened to kill everyone in there, but his threat came up empty. So he ran out and I followed him, leading me here." Abby nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"Why were you at Parliament?" she asked slowly. David blinked, then shrugged.

"Coward asked me to go with him, so I agreed."

"He tried to kill me this morning." Abby said blankly, causing David to stare blankly at her.

"Who?"

"Coward. He had me arrested, then pulled a gun on me in his office. He was working with Blackwood on all the murders." David stared at her, then chuckled.

"We have to get Watson to look at your head when we get home. You must have hit it pretty hard." Abby's jaw dropped again. She pushed David away and glared at him.

"I'm not making this up David! I saw it with my own eyes, you can even ask Holmes!"

"You mean that father of yours that is going to jail for insulting an elected official?" David asked smugly, his eyes full of humor.

"Coward is setting us up!" Abby exclaimed. David shook his head again.

"Come now Abby, now you're just being ridiculous." David said, trying to take her hand, but she pulled back at the last second.

"I know what I saw. You have no reason not to believe me," she said slowly. David sighed.

"But I have no reason to believe you either."

"Why do you not believe your own fiancée?" she asked. David rolled his eyes.

"Because my fiancée is accusing one of the most trustworthy people my father knows of murdering 5 young girls, 2 high powered men, a ginger midget, and the attempted murder of my fiancée. How far-fetched does that sound?" he asked quickly, his green eyes starting to fill with anger."No more far-fetched than a dead man coming back to life," she said smugly. David groaned, running his hand through his thick black hair.

"What if he did do it, huh? No one is going to believe you," David said, his green eyes piercing in to Abby's. She looked up at him and sighed.

"People believed Blackwood came back from the grave. Trust me, this is much more believable. What I don't get is why you don't believe me," she said slowly, staring into his green eyes.

"Because men who want to help reshape the world and create a new future don't murder people," David said slowly, causing a shiver to go down Abby's spin. David had just sounded like Blackwood just then.

"Wait a minute…" she muttered under her breath. "How did you know Coward wants to do that?" David smiled a cold smile.

"Everyone in the Order does, Darling." Abby gasped, backing up slightly.

"That's why you said you didn't believe me, because you knew it was true." David took a step toward her, chuckling slightly, his green eyes gleaming.

"That took you long enough to figure out," he said, grabbing Abby's shoulders. "Blackwood always said you were beautiful, he said you would make a stunning bride. He never mentioned you were slow though. I guess that's why he picked you to help out with this part of the plan." Abby stared at him, partly confused. "Didn't I tell you Darling, Blackwood is the only reason I proposed to you at all. I needed an excuse to get close to you and your father, to see what you knew about Blackwood's case. It also helped me steal those files from your father's office, since Sarah knew who I was." Abby gasped, Holmes was right all along. She shook her head.

"But, why David?" she asked slowly. David let of her shoulders and walked away from her, his hand tucked into his coat pocket.

"Did I ever tell you I was adopted Abby?" he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "My mother and father, the one's you know now as my mother and father, found me outside their home when I was four months old. They said there was no note, no nothing, just me. All these years I have wondered who my real parents are, then one day, Blackwood came along and told me." Abby stared at him, confused and scared. David laughed, his hand still in his coat pocket. "You still haven't figured it out? Think Abby, what made your father realize Sir Thomas was Blackwood's father?"

"The green iris…" Abby muttered, looking up into David's green eyes. She gasped, taking two steps backwards. David chuckled again.

"That's right. I am, biologically, which is all that matters, Lord Blackwood's son." Abby took a deep breath and stared at David, her eyes watering slightly.

"You were involved in all the murders, every single one."

"That's right."

"They will kill you too, David," Abby stated clearly. David chucked, shaking his head.

"No one is going to find out." David pulled a small gun out of his jacket pocket, smiling at it in the sun light, then turned back to Abby. "It's a shame all the information I told you will have to go to waste." He raised the gun up and, before Abby could move, fired.


	24. The End

**Well, here it is, the final chapter. ='(**

* * *

Abby felt the impact of the bullet hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness to take her. David chuckled as he stepped over Abby's body and began walking toward the door behind her. He stopped though, then turned and walked back to Abby.

"I'll take that," he said, reaching down and pulling the ring off her finger. Abby cursed silently, feeling the heat leave the spot on her finger where the ring once was. In fact, she could feel everything, everything _but_ pain. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and looked at her chest; not a single drop of new blood was showing.

"What the hell?" she whispered silently. She tugged on the ribbon hanging from her neck, then smiled and chuckled slightly. There, still attached to the ribbon, was Irene's cross; holding a single bullet right in the middle of it. Abby sat up slowly, making sure David didn't see her, then grabbed his discarded gun off the floor, gripping it in both hands.

"It's a shame it had to end this way Abby," David said, his back to her. "You would have made a lovely bride." Abby pulled the safety and smirked.

"I still might be." David whipped around, but it was too late. Abby pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet rammed straight into his knee. He fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Abby stood up slowly, brushing the dust off her dress, and then walked over to where David was lying. She smirked at him and lifted the cross in front of his pain-covered face. His eyes bulged out of his head, causing Abby to smile.

"There never was any magic, was there?" Abby said, walking over to look over the edge of the bridge. "Only minor conjuring tricks." David groaned, blood now pouring out of his knee. "The simplest involved you paying people off, like that prison guard who pretended to be possessed outside Blackwood's cell. His reputation and the inmates' fear did the rest." Abby smiled again, walking back over to David. He was staring at her, his hands still grasped firmly around his knee.

"You can't prove any of this," he said slowly. Abby just smiled and continued.

"Others required more elaborate preparations, like the sand stone slab that covered his tomb. You had it broken before his burial then put back together using a mixture of egg and honey." David stared at her, she just smirked. "That one took me a little while to figure out since I didn't lick the rock. But then again, I'm a Holmes." She paced back and forth, then blinked at the sun.

"Arranging for your grandfather to drown in his own bathtub required more modern science. Very clever of Reordan to find a paralytic that was activated by the combination of copper and water and was therefore undetectable once the bath water was drained. That one I figured out on my own since he tested it on some frogs at his home." She walked back over to David and sat next to him.

"The death of Standish was a real mystery, until you two used the same compound to blow up the wharf. An odorless, tasteless, flammable liquid yet it burned with an unusual pinkish hue." Abby glared at him before continuing. "Did Standish mistake it for rain as he entered the temple?" David sighed and shook his head, his eyes closed in pain. "All it took was a spark, a simple rigid bullet in his gun."

"If you know all of this, then why am I not in jail already?" he asked curiously, but Abby shook her head.

"Wait, I'm not done. Like all great performers, you saved your plissé de résistance for the end; a chemical weapon distilled from cyanide and refined in the bellies of swine. Had it worked, Blackwood's followers in Parliament would have watched unharmed as their colleagues were dying around them, unaware that you had slipped them the antidote, believing it was magic. And the world would've followed, fear being the most powerful weapon of all." Abby stood up and stepped on David's chest, making him cringe in pain.

"Now, I have one parting inquiry. I can explain all the stuff that didn't happen to me, but none of the stuff that did." David chuckled, his laugh coming out more forced than anything.

"Magic," he whispered. Abby groaned and rolled her eyes, jumping off of his chest and leaned over his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now seriously, what did you do?" David smirked.

"Again, I say, magic." Abby groaned again, now she was getting really pissed off.

"Don't make me kick you." She lifted her leg and put some of her weight on his throat, causing him to gag. "Now, are you going to tell me what you did or am I going to have to press harder?" Abby asked, annoyance dripping out with every word. David's eyes bugged out as he gagged again, before nodding his head slightly. Abby sighed and lifted her leg off his throat. David sputtered, coughed, and swore at Abby, who smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Swearing isn't the answer I am looking for," Abby said, crouching down to get an eye level look at her 'fiancé'. "So, what did you do?" David closed his eyes, took a pained breath, then glared at Abby.

"Liquid phosphate in your tea the night we had dinner with your father." Liquid phosphate was a chemical that caused lucid dreams and hallucinations. Abby clenched her jaw before slapping him across the face.

"You spiked my drink with a slow acting chemical that, if you gave me too much, would kill me?"

"I knew how much I put in, so you wouldn't die," David explained, grabbing his reddened cheek. "That kind of hurt!" he exclaimed. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I shot you in the leg, get over it." Abby walked over to the edge of the bridge and stared at the choppy water billow, her mind racing.

"So what happens now?" David asked, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and general curiosity. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"Well, we have two choices here. One, I leave you here to bleed to death, or two, we alert the police and you spend the rest of your days in jail. Take your pick." Abby turned and smirked at David, who looked to be seriously contemplating each choice.

"I think I'm going to have to go with option one, jail doesn't seem to suit me," David said, laying his head back on the floor boards. Abby snapped her fingers and gasped.

"Oh, shoot! I just realized that your wound would take days to bleed you dry and, sadly, we don't have days. Option two it is then." David glared at Abby, who just smiled and began her slow decent down the stairs.

"You can't just leave me here!" David yelled, his voice raising about two octaves. Abby turned around and smiled at him, her eye brow raised.

"Don't worry, I promise that someone will be here within an hour to claim you and all your 'magical glory'." With that, she walked down the steps, never turning back.

It took her all of five minutes to locate her parents after that; they were sitting a floor below her right below Blackwood's now hanging body. That part freaked her out a bit, but she ignored it and walked over to them. Their backs were to her, but Abby could see that Irene was handcuffed… she didn't want to know. She took a single step, then stopped and pursed his lips. She could break up this close-knit bonding moment, but then again… She took about three steps back and blended in with the surrounding darkness.

"Moriarty," Irene mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry?" Holmes asked, causing Irene to sigh.

"That's his name. And he is a professor." Holmes pursed his lips and nodded, causing Irene to sigh.

"Everyone has a weak spot, and he found mine."

"Where was it, precisely?" Holmes asked slyly. Irene glared at him, her eyebrow raised. Holmes smiled, then turned and looked over at the water.

"Please don't underestimate him. He's just as brilliant as you are, and infinitely more devious."

"We'll see about that." With that, he stood up and glared at Irene.

"One more thing." He reached down and plucked the giant diamond necklace from Irene, who smirked.

"You'll miss me Sherlock," she yelled. Holmes spun around quickly and smiled "Sadly, yes." With that, he walked toward Abby, totally unaware he was doing so.

"Glad to see you are taking my falling off a bridge so well," she said smugly from her spot in the shadow, causing Holmes to jump. He spun around toward her voice and sighed.

"Were you even going to look?" Abby asked, taking a step out of the darkness toward her father. He stared at her, his face blank of any emotion. He just walked toward her and wrapped her in a hug, which she returned. After a few moments, the dynamic duo pulled apart, and began walking away from the bridge.

"By the way, Blackwood's son got his knee shot out and is in need of Lestrade and an extra small jail cell," she said as they road came into view. Holmes stopped and stared at her.

"Did you just say son?" he asked quickly. Abby sighed.

"I'll explain later."

Light poured out of the house, covering Abby in its warm glow. She sighed, walked up the steps and knocking on the wooden door. It took a few seconds, but suddenly, there stood Will, looking totally stunned at her appearance.

"Abby?" he asked, his eyes widening. She smiled, her eyes sparkling slightly in the candle light.

"Can I come in?" Will nodded, leading Abby into the living room. Patricia looked up from the picture she was drawing and grinned.

"ABBY!" she yelled, jumping up and wrapping Abby in a huge hug. Abby chuckled.

"Hi Patricia. Thanks for the get-well card. I loved it." Patricia grinned from ear to ear before sticking her tongue out at Will.

"Told you she would like it." Will rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey Patricia, can you go to your bedroom for a moment, I need to talk to your brother." Patricia frowned, her lip quivering.

"Do I have to?" she asked, her voice small and barely a whisper. Abby nodded.

"Only for a few minutes, then you can come back and join us." Patricia nodded before running from the room. Will sighed and stared at Abby, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I left David," Abby said in a rush. Will stared at her, his smile leaving his lips but his eyes glowing.

"Why?" he asked, sitting in a near-by chair. Abby sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Where do you want me to start?"

It took two hours to explain everything to Will, and by the time it was all over, Abby definitely needed a drink. Will stared at her silently while she was explaining, giving the occasional nod or "ah" when appropriate. The two adults sat at the table, staring at each other, no one speaking.

"So what now?" Will finally asked, breaking the awkward silence in the room. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I go back to the way things were before. I mean, what else is there for me to do?" Will shrugged, leaving the room again in silence. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think.

"How do I play into the way things used to be?" Will asked, causing Abby to open her eyes. She stared at him, trying to think of how to answer the question.

"You'll be… Will. My best friend," Abby said, her voice uneven. Will shook his head and chuckled, rising from his seat. He ran his fingers through his hair and pursed his lips.

"You are so naive Abby," he said slowly, his voice level. "I have been in love with you since we were twelve." Abby gasped, this was not happening. She stood up slowly, her eyes trained on Will's back.

"You…. You have?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Will turned around and stared at her, his eyes trained on hers. He nodded. Neither of them spoke, they just stood there, staring. They would have stayed like that forever, if Abby hadn't sighed. She took a few steps forward, her eyes still trained on Will's.

"Will I…" Suddenly, Will grabbed Abby's face and kissed her. Abby's eyes flew wide, her head spinning. Will was kissing her; her best friend for as long as she could remember was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back.

Abby was lying on the couch, Will's arm's holding her protectively. She couldn't remember when, but she had eventually fallen asleep in his arms last night. She turned her head and stared at the sleeping man beside her, the man she realized last night that she was, and probably always had been, in love with.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, his eyes full of happiness.

"Morning sunshine," he exclaimed, kissing her nose. Abby smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him back. After kissing for a few moments, she broke away.

"Marry me," she said quickly, opening her eyes to look at Will, who was staring at her with a blank face. He chuckled.

"I believe that is something for me to ask my dear."

"Then ask it." Will bit his lip, then jumped off the couch and walked into his bedroom, leaving Abby alone. She sat up and shook her head. This was moving too fast, what if he said no, what if….

Suddenly, Will walked back into the room holding something in his hand. Abby stood up and walked over to him, her mind still racing. Will stared at her for the longest time, before sighing and handing her a box. Abby looked at it for a moment then, with shaking hands, slowly lifted the cover off the box.

Inside was a plain, silver band that made tears fill Abby's eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I know it's nothing like what David gave you but…"

"I love it," Abby said, cutting him off. Will smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"It fits." He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek. "Will you marry me?" he asked slowly. Abby closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them.

"Yes."

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes as she hugged Watson. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Come now, I'm only moving ten miles away," he said for the fifteenth time that day. Abby shook her head and looked at him.

"I know, it's just not the same. You're leaving me alone with him," she said, pointing behind her to the stairs. Mary chuckled from her spot next to Watson. Abby smiled and pursed her lips. "Speaking of which, he's been kind of quiet lately…" Watson stared up the stairs and then turned to Abby. With an unspoken understanding, the detectives raced up the stairs, Mary on their heels.

Watson got into the room first and stopped right in the doorframe, a stunned look of disbelief on his face. Abby pushed past him and turned in the direction he was looking, but then regretted she did. There, not ten feet in front of her, was her father's body hanging from the ceiling.

It was like a bad dream, only this time Abby couldn't wake up. She took in a breath and tried not to cry. Mary walked in next to her and gasped, her hands flying toward her mouth. Watson turned toward them.

"Don't worry. Suicide is not in his nature, he's far too fond of himself for that." Watson leaned forward and poked her father with his walking stick, yelling his name as he did so. Suddenly, her father gasped and stared at them, his eyes wide.

"Oh. Good afternoon." Abby groaned and glared at her father.

"You know, I don't think people wanted you to take the phrase 'hanging around' quite so literally," Abby said, walking to a chair on the other side of her father.

"I was trying to deduce the matter in which Blackwood survived his execution, but it had a surprisingly soporific effect, and I was carried off in the arms of Morpheus, like a caterpillar in a cocoon." Watson and Mary walked over to Abby as Holmes was talking and Mary joined her on the couch.

"Get on with it Holmes," Watson said, strands of annoyance slipping through his words. Holmes sighed.

"Cleverly consumed in the hangman's knot was a hook…" Holmes paused and looked down. "Oh dear I think my legs have fallen asleep. I should probably come down."

"John, shouldn't we help him down?" Mary asked from her spot next to Abby. Watson just stared at Holmes.

"No no no, I hate to cut him off midstream. Carry on!" Watson said smugly. Abby smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Um, well the executioner attached the hook to a harness, thus allowing the weight to be distributed around the waist and the neck to remain intact." Holmes sighed and put a hand on his face. "Oh my Lord I can't feel my cheeks. Might we continue this at ground level?"

"How did you manage it Holmes?" Abby asked, not missing a beat. Holmes glared at her before unbuttoning his vest.

"I managed it with braces, belts, and a coat hook." Abby stared at the odd contraption that covered her father's chest and chuckled. "Oh please Watson, my tongue is going. I'll be no use to you at all," Holmes said, shaking his head.

"Worse things could happen," Abby muttered under her breath.

"Abby," Mary said slowly, trying not to laugh. Watson sighed, climbed up on a chair, and pulled the sword out of his walking stick.

"None of this explains Blackwood's lack of pulse," he said before slicing the rope, causing her father to fall to the floor. He quickly slid the noose off from around his neck and started pacing the room, never missing a beat.

"Now, the medical mystery. We must restore your reputation, Watson. There is a toxin refined from the nectar of the _rhododendron ponticum._ It's quite infamous in the region of Turkey bordering the Black Sea for its ability to produce an apparently mortal paralysis. Enough to mislead a medical mind even as tenacious and well trained as your own." Abby smirked and looked at Watson, who rolled his eyes at Holmes's last comment. "It's known locally as…"

"What's wrong with Gladstone?" Mary asked, cutting Holmes off. Everyone turned to stare at the dog, who was apparently lying dead in the corner.

"Mad honey disease," Holmes said, finishing his last point. "Oh, he's demonstrating the very effects I just described," Holmes walked over and took Mary's spot in the chair, since she was now leaning over Gladstone. "He doesn't mind."

"Mary, don't worry. He's seen far worse," Abby explained.

"Mr. Holmes!" A voice yelled down the hall. Suddenly, Clark walked into the room looking startled and hurried. "Doctor, Miss Mary, Miss Abby," he said, bowing his head to each of the people in the room. Abby smiled and waved back at her favorite police officer. Clark turned toward her father. "Sir, Inspector Lestrade asks that you and Miss Abby come with me right away." Abby turned and looked at her father, her eyes full of curiosity, just like his.

"What is it this time, Clarkie?" Holmes asked, lighting his pipe.

"It's one of our sergeants, sir. He went missing in the sewers the day you stopped Lord Blackwood. I'm afraid sewage workers found his body just this morning, sir. We believe the sergeant was our first man on the scene. Gunshot wound to the head." Abby's head shot up at the last part, her eyes clued to her father's face, was he thinking what she was thinking?

"Was it a small caliber bullet?" she asked slowly, turning her head toward Clark.

"Yes," he said quickly, nodding at her as well. Holmes leaned forward and began to stand up.

"Were there powder-burns on his eyebrows?" he asked, walking toward the window.

"Indeed, sir." Watson pursed his lips and leaned forward in his seat.

"Point blank range," he said slowly.

"Moriarty," Holmes said plainly. "Professor Moriarty." Watson stood up and stared at Clark.

"Where is Blackwood's device now?" he asked quickly.

"Secret service have it, sir. They've taken over the investigation."

"I'd wager there's a piece missing," Holmes said slowly. Abby stood up and joined her father by the window.

"So Moriarty was after a piece of the machine, not the poison."

"There's nothing more elusive than an obvious fact," her father said. "The wire-free invention was the game all along."

"And Adler was just a diversion," Abby said blankly.

"He knew you and I would chase after her, leaving the machine accessible." Abby shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"A technology of that kind would be worth an untold fortune. Imagine being able to control any device with just the touch of a button."

"It's the future, my dear girl," her father told her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. A man walked in and stared at Watson.

"I've loaded the last of your boxes, Sir." Abby turned and stared at Watson, her breath catching. Watson walked over and gave her one last hug.

"Promise to try and control him?" he whispered to her. She chuckled.

"As long as I live here." He laughed.

"Will's a lucky man." He pulled back and stared at her father, who was looking back.

"Well…"

"Well…" Suddenly, Gladstone jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Gladstone!" Mary yelled.

"Stop him before he gets to the front door!" Watson yelled as the couple ran out of the room.

"Clarkie…" her father began putting on his hat. Abby ran over to the other side of the room and slipped on her coat, before returning to her father's side.

"Case reopened."

* * *

**I want to thank every single person who has reviewed/private messaged me about this story. I alos want to thank my insperations for my characters (you know who you are. =D ) I would especally like to thank my beta Litta, without whom this story would suck. LOL**

**I really hope you all liked this story, and I will have a sequel coming out soon, that is if you want one?**

**Thanks again for reading Flying the Nest!**


	25. SEQUEL UP!

**Hey Everybody! Thought I would just let you know that the sequal to this story called "Just A Dream" is up and running. Hope everyone is enjoying it already but this is just for anyone who hasn't read it yet. Thanks! =)**


End file.
